Therapy
by kellegirl
Summary: Axel's a pyro and gets a court order to go to therapy. And who might his doctor be? Why Roxas of course! Yaoi, double lemon, Akuroku main, side pairings RikuSora, Zemyx, SephirothCloud. ADOPTED by StrangeSisters
1. call me

_Me: Hey everyone, I'm trying something new with this fic. I suddenly got hit with the wrecking ball of creativity while listening to Savage Garden and am writing a story that goes over the same event twice a chapter, just from different people's perspectives._

_Mims: I know you were supposed to be working on your Akuroku in Wonderland story but this was too good of an opportunity to let go._

_Me: I don't mind, you just could have given me some warning before hitting me in the head. _

_Mims: No then you would have ducked._

_Me: Oh well. So this story centers around Axel and his pyromaniac ways. I went with the whole 'meet me in the next life' format so it's an AU. First chapter is just setting everything up so it's not really an M right now but trust me it gets there pretty quick. If you know my writing then you should know I don't write anything but M, I'm just a twisted person who needs some release and this is the safest way._

_Disclaimer:__ I own none of the characters that I mention, as much as I wish I do I will never own them, or profit off of them._

_Warning:__ this chapter contains fire, glorious fire (I'm an inner pyro myself), and two clueless boys_

_Pairings:__ Akuroku_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel sat in the back of the police car waiting for his brother to talk the police out of arresting him…again. He didn't see what the big deal was it was only a small fire after all, and no one got hurt. And it had been on his family's property, that wasn't illegal. If the neighbors hadn't seen smoke or at the very least minded their own business then Axel wouldn't be in this situation.

Sighing Axel looked out the window to where Reno stood next to the slightly charred mailbox, really there wasn't that much damage. From what Axel could see his brother wasn't winning the argument of not pressing charges. He could practically see the moment that Reno lost and the police were obviously getting pissed off. They must get called out once a week and were not pleased that Axel had broken another law.

When the cops turned away from him Reno held up his hands in some sort of apology. Axel just shrugged; he didn't really expect the other redhead to win his argument after all. Reno always went and said something stupid, like calling the cops donut eating morons for instance. A bad temper ran in the family as well as a violent streak. Axel couldn't help it if that manifested itself into pyromania in him, and he certainly couldn't control it; he liked fire way to much too even try.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel stood outside a plain wooden door, scowling so hard that people walking down the hall pressed themselves against the wall while passing him in order to avoid his wrath. The spiky haired pyro had gotten off easy this time, no community service for him. No, he had to go to _therapy_ and get treatment for his _issues_. The redhead didn't have issue, society did!

"You know staring at the door won't make it open." A voice called from inside the office.

Scowling even harder Axel finally opened the door only to stop dead, his expression completely blank. He had never seen anyone so breathe taking as the blond who stood in front of him. He was a little younger than Axel, maybe 24 years old, with the most enthralling blue eyes in the world, like two endless oceans placed into an angel's face. His blond hair was short and stuck out at weird angles, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed. His plump pink lips were stretched in a welcoming smile and he held a small hand out to Axel expectantly.

"You must be Mr. Hojo." His voice was like music to the redhead's ears. Dumbly Axel nodded and took the out stretched hand. The blond continued as his smile widened slightly, "I'm Doctor Strife, but you can call me Roxas."

"Um, hi." Axel had never been at such a loss for words before. This was his doctor? Well therapy didn't seem so bad all of a sudden; in fact he may need extra sessions. Roxas shifted slightly under Axel gazed and he realized that he was staring at the beautiful blond. Clearing his throat Axel dropped Roxas's hand and looked around the small office. There was a small bookshelf filled with self help books, two couches, a small desk with multiple stacks of paper, but most impressively there were four degrees on the wall. "How old are you?" Axel asked, there was no way someone so young looking could have four degrees already.

"Oh I'm 23." Roxas followed Axel's gaze to the degrees and he smiled brightly, "I got my degrees when I was really young. I started college at 12 so it's not that big a deal." Pretty and smart, Axel thought absently. "So Mr. Hojo please have a seat."

Axel scowled slightly, "It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized."

"Alright Axel please have a seat so we can start." Roxas continued to smile even if it wilted a bit.

Axel did what he was told and mentally cursed himself for snapping at the cute blond. _Stupid Axel! Why do you always do that? You find someone you like and then insult them or yell at them. No wonder you're alone!_ The redhead was so caught up in berating himself he didn't even realize that Roxas had said something to him. "Um, what was that?"

"I said I read your case file and I think that this is actually a really simple case of pyromania. We can probably treat you fairly easily and turn you into a productive member of society in no time."

"Well I don't want to be a productive member of society, society sucks. Besides I like fire." Axel glared at the blond.

"I'm not saying that you have to like society. In fact very few people do, you just have to be able to exist within it and its perimeters. As long as you are able to exist along with the rest of the world then I can sign off on your case and you can go on your merry way." Roxas dropped the smile becoming very serious and looking somewhat older, "Also I have no intention of trying to get you to not like fire, that is simply unreasonable. The kind of therapy that I am going to have you go through is meant to redirect your behavior. We are going to focus on making you less of a threat by teaching you different ways to express yourself. Depending on the severity of your condition will depend on how we do so."

"I thought you said my case was simple." Axel leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It is, you have demonstrated nonviolent tendencies by not lighting anything on fire where someone could be directly injured. That's more than can be said about most people who get sent to me."

The rest of the hour was spent with Roxas asking some stupid question and Axel glaring at the blond.

"How did your parents treat you as a child?"

_Like shit! _"Fine."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two brothers."

"How was your school life growing up?"

_I was a bully dip-shit._ "Fine."

"What do you see in this picture?"

"Ink." _It just doesn't end does it? I mean blah, blah, blah, who cares!_

Finally Roxas sighed and looked at the clock. "Well Axel it seems that we are out of time. Here's my card with my emergency contacts on it." He handed the redhead a small business card, "If you feel the urge to light something on fire call me immediately. Remember that if you get arrested again without first calling me then you will go to jail."

"Thanks." Axel said bluntly. You wouldn't be able to tell from looking at him but he was cheering on the inside. _I got his number even after being an asshole! Sure it's for work but I got it!_ He snapped out of his inner victory dance when Roxas held the door open for him. Walking past the blond Axel didn't say goodbye, he didn't trust his voice not to betray him at this point.

Reno was waiting for him in the parking lot when he got out of the building. Silently Axel slipped into the passenger seat and they took off. Reno kept looking at his little brother out of the corner of his eye until finally Axel yelled at him. "WHAT?"

"You seem happy." Reno didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke, "I would have thought that you'd be pissed off after having to go to court ordered therapy."

"Reno," Axel smiled openly now, "My doctor is soooo hot! He's blond with blue eyes like the ocean. Oh and he's smart too! He's only 23 and he has four degrees on his wall. When I asked he said he went to college at 12. And he gave me his number!"

Reno smiled at his brother's rambled explanation. "So you weren't a total jack ass like usual?"

"No I was but I got a number!"

"Why would he give you his number is you were an ass to him?"

"Well… technically it's his work number and I'm only supposed to call him if I get the urge to burn things. Still he gave me A number, that's better than nothing."

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"You're really an idiot aren't you?"

"Shut up and drive taser head. You don't need to go and ruin my high."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both redheads glaring at the road in front of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas opened the new case report in front of him and began to idly read through it. _Great, another pyromaniac._ _Well at least this one isn't so bad, he hasn't actually caused any real damage or hurt anyone. Still look at that record, he's only 28 and yet he's been arrested nearly 15 times. I'd hate to see his juvenile record._

Roxas glanced up at the clock; Mr. Hojo should have been here by now. There was a soft vibrating sound and Roxas snatched his cell phone up off the desk and flipped it open. Reading the text he couldn't help but smile. "Your psycho is outside your door. He's starting to scare people." Moving to stand in front of the door Roxas cleared his throat before calling, "You know staring at the door won't make it open."

The door finally opened and Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat. Mr. Hojo was stunning. He had long red hair done up in spikes, penetrating emerald eyes, flawless pale skin, and two tear drop tattoos, one under each eye. _Oh god Roxas you're staring! Say something damn it! _ Holding up his hand he made sure that his smile never faltered. "You must be Mr. Hojo." Mr. Hojo nodded, his face completely blank, and reached out to take Roxas's hand. _Wow, what a grip._ Smiling wider Roxas continued, "I'm Doctor Strife, but you can call me Roxas."

"Um, hi." Mr. Hojo mumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. And he was staring at Roxas! _Oh dear lord look at those eyes! I could just get lost in them for days._ Shifting under the intensity of those emerald orbs Roxas tried to seem less threatening; he knew that this was not a situation that most people liked to be in. Axel seemed to snap back to reality, where he had gone was anyone's guess, and dropped Roxas's hand as if he had been burned. The redhead cleared his throat and started to look around the office. _Great Roxas, you scared him. Way to go! Wait, don't think of him like that, he's a patient not a prospective date!_

"How old are you?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Oh I'm 23." Roxas was slightly startled as he came out of his own thoughts. Following Axel's gaze he couldn't stop from feeling slightly proud, "I got my degrees when I was really young. I started college at 12 so it's not that big a deal." Roxas motioned towards the couches, "So Mr. Hojo please have a seat."

"It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized." The redhead scowled at Roxas.

Roxas couldn't stop his smile from faltering slightly at the obvious displeasure in the redhead's voice. "Alright Axel please have a seat so we can start."

Axel sat and stared at the ground, a frown across his face. He obviously didn't want to be here and even ignored Roxas when he spoke up. "So I've read your case and it's really not that bad. I'm sure it can be easily treated." _Way to sound smart Roxas, talk like a doctor damn it!_

"Um, what was that?" Axel looked up in confusion.

_Oh thank god he didn't hear my dumb explanation._ "I said I read your case file and I think that this is actually a really simple case of pyromania. We can probably treat you fairly easily and turn you into a productive member of society in no time." _That sounded better, well less stupid anyway._

Instead of the usual blank nod, Roxas received a death glare. "Well I don't want to be a productive member of society, society sucks. Besides I like fire."

"I'm not saying that you have to like society." Roxas quickly back tracked, "In fact very few people do, you just have to be able to exist within it and its perimeters. As long as you are able to exist along with the rest of the world then I can sign off on your case and you can go on your merry way." Roxas couldn't smile at the redhead any longer; he obviously didn't like him in the least so why try anymore. "Also I have no intention of trying to get you to not like fire, that is simply unreasonable. The kind of therapy that I am going to have you go through is meant to redirect your behavior. We are going to focus on making you less of a threat by teaching you different ways to express yourself. Depending on the severity of your condition will depend on how we do so."

"I thought you said my case was simple." Axel leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, irritation evident in his posture.

Roxas tried to switch into pure doctor mode. "It is, you have demonstrated nonviolent tendencies by not lighting anything on fire where someone could be directly injured. That's more than can be said about most people who get went to me."

Roxas spent the rest of the appointment trying not to pull his hair out. Every analytical question he threw at Axel to try and get a better profile of him was thrown back in his face. Plus the redhead wouldn't stop glaring, as if this was some sort of heinous intrusion on his personal space instead of protocol.

"How did your parents treat you as a child?"

"Fine."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two brothers."

"How was your school life growing up?"

"Fine."

_React damn it!_ In desperation Roxas grabbed an ink blot. "What do you see in this picture?"

"Ink."

_Don't scream Roxas, don't scream. Give him time to open up, that's all he needs._ Sighing Roxas looked at the clock to see how much torture he had to endure, silently rejoicing when he saw their hour was up. "Well Axel it seems that we are out of time." An idea suddenly struck Roxas. "Here's my card with my emergency contacts on it. If you feel the urge to light something on fire call me immediately. Remember that if you get arrested again without first calling me then you will go to jail."

"Thanks." Axel muttered and stuffed the business card in his pocket. His face completely black Axel walked past Roxas without so much as a goodbye. Pushing his irritation aside Roxas closed the door to his office and sat down at his desk to try and get some work done.

"Ug, what were you thinking? Why did you give him your number?" Roxas slammed his head down on his desk.

"You gave someone your number?" Roxas lifted his head slightly at the comment. Two men stood in front of him, each with hair as unruly as his own. One was blond like himself, the other a brunette. The blond was a few years older than Roxas while the brunette the same age. Both had the same blue eyes that Roxas did but he more closely resembled the brunette.

"Cloud, I do not need you to tease me right now so why don't you and Sora go and find your boyfriends and leave me the hell alone." Roxas put his head back down.

"But I wouldn't be a very good big brother if I did that." The blond smirked.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be the annoying twin if I didn't make fun of you." The brunette chirped as he began to bounce around the office like a small child who had to much sugar.

"So tell big brother Cloud what happened." The blond sat on the couch, much calmer and more poised than Sora who was going through the book shelf.

"I gave my card to a patient. I can't believe I did that! I mean it's way out of line and borderline unethical." Roxas didn't bother to raise his head, "Still he was gorgeous."

"Bad doctor!" Sora smacked Roxas on the back of the head, "You are not aloud to fantasize about patients!"

"Get out of my office and leave me to wallow in my own guilt." Roxas pointed at the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what does everyone think? I love my feedback even if it's a flame._

_Mims: It's true, she takes it all in stride. It's almost like she worships you people._

_Me: That's because I do. The readers are my god, well not technically but they are really close. The reviewers are my real god. I have a little tradition of not putting in a second chapter without five reviews to continue so that stays fast here. I'm a college student and can't waste my time on something that no one likes after all._


	2. coffee

_Me: Yeah I got my reviews!_

_Mims: thank you one and all, you made her skip doing homework to write this._

_Me: And it was much more fun. I really like how chapter two turned out. But first I need to thank Darkest Soul of Sadness, Ellen Keats, I'll have some stupid cliche, Nashida, Orcadia, Sammi Malfoy, Silver Tears 11, Willmaster, briedee, crazysychochika, and drace-hunter for the alerts. And thank you Darkest Soul of Sadness for the fav. I actually averaged one in ten readers to alert this which I find really impressive considering it was a spur of the moment thing. Also thanks for the reviews from:_

_Darkest Soul of Sadness:__ I wrote more, and yeah I have the spelling skills of a second grader. I rely on spell check way to much so if it misses something I'm kind of screwed._

_The YaoiProtector:__ glad you liked the first chapter._

_kotilo:__ glad you liked the point of view change, and hope you like where I take it._

_drace-hunter:__ I love me some drama, and even more so when it has smut, the smut starts chapter 4 if everything goes on schedule._

_Willmaster:__ thank you for the fifth review, so here's some more. College really is a bitch isn't it?_

_Well here's the story, it ended up being a little on the longer side because it took a while to get where I wanted it to go. Basically Axel gets the nerve to call Roxas and things develop from there._

_Mims: let them read the story already!_

_Me: fine, fine, I just need to get the basics out of the way._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy; if I did it would have been a yaoi fest._

_Warning:__ this chapter includes some cursing, but not much, and some mild violence._

_Pairings:__ mentions Riku x Sora, Zexion x Demyx, but focuses on the kind of sort of relationship of Axel x Roxas._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel stared at the business card in his hand. He was torn between desperately wanting to call Roxas and knowing that there was no point. It wasn't like the blond even liked him and he didn't currently want to burn anything to a crisp. _I bet he's not even gay. Well there's a depressing thought. Why couldn't I want to burn something, then I'd have an excuse to call him! _Axel slammed his head down on the kitchen table that he was sitting at and ignored Reno's stare and his other brother Zexion's amused smirk.

"You know that this doctor doesn't know that you're not really about to light something on fire." Zexion stated.

_Emo bastard. _Axel couldn't stop the thought from crossing his mind before suddenly sitting up, a wide smile across his face. "Zexy you're right!"

"Don't call me Zexy." The lilac haired teen growled.

"But it sounds so cute." Reno smirked.

"Besides, Demyx gets to call you Zexy." Axel pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that you get to." Zexion glared at his two older brothers.

"Whatever, I'm going to go call Roxas and tell him I want to light the house on fire." Axel stood and made his way over to the phone. Looking down at the card Axel decided that it would be best to use the office number first, _don't want to seem desperate for attention now._

The phone rang several times before the voicemail clicked on. "This is Doctor Roxas Strife's office. I'm sorry but I'm currently away or with a patient. Please leave a detailed message with your name, phone number, and reason for calling and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Axel hung up the phone and moved on to the next number. This time there was an answer. "Hey this is Sora, but this is Roxas's cell. Who is this, are you one of Roxy's friends?"

"Sora stop stealing my cell phone!"

"But Roxas it's fun to answer other people's phones."

"Give it here."

"Fine, here's your stupid phone."

"Hello this is Roxas."

Axel felt his heart skip a beat and had to swallow before he could speak. "Um, hi this is Axel. You told me to call you if I wanted to burn stuff."

"Oh hello Axel. What is it exactly that you want to burn and how bad is the urge?"

_Why does he have to be so analytical? _"Um, I kind of want to light my brother's room on fire. The urge isn't that strong but Reno doesn't want me to burn his bed again so he made me call."

"And Reno would be your brother I presume."

"Yeah."

"Alright, why do you want to light his bed on fire?"

"I dunno."

"Axel, is this making you uncomfortable in some way?"

"Kind of, I don't really like to talk over the phone. Would you mind meeting up somewhere to talk?" _Oh please, oh please._

There was a short pause and Axel felt his heart fall. "Sure that shouldn't be to much of a problem." _Thank you god!_ "I can meet you anytime after seven. Do you have anywhere in particular that you are comfortable with?"

_Yeah, my bed, wanna join me? _"Um, there's this coffee shop at Twilight Mall, The Remnants, could you meet me there?"

"Sure, what time would work for you?"

"How about seven thirty?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Um, thanks, bye."

"Goodbye Axel."

Hearing a soft click Axel started doing a victory dance. Reno and Zexion stared at the redhead; they had never seen him this happy before. "I got a date!" Axel squealed.

"No you got a therapy session." Zexion stated.

Axel glared at his younger brother and Reno decided now might be a good time to keep his mouth shut. "It's not in his office so it's a date."

"No it's an extra therapy session that you only got because you lied about not wanting to talk on the phone." Zexion returned the death glare.

"Die emo bastard!" Axel lunged at the lilac haired teen.

The pair were soon rolling on the ground punching every inch of the other that they could reach. Reno just got up and left, he had enough experience to know not to try to break them apart. The last time he did that Zexion cut him and Axel lit him on fire. The pair didn't even realize that the front door had opened and a blond was staring at them. With a slight sigh she picked up the fire extinguisher in the corner and turned it on the fighting boys.

"What the hell?!" Axel screamed.

Zexion stood and wiped as much of the white foam off himself that he could. "Hello mother, I trust that your day was pleasant." His eyes betrayed his polite comment; they seethed with a fury that would have made most small children cry.

The blond woman smirked at her sons, "I thought I told you not to kill each other in the house. I don't want blood on the carpet again."

"Yes mother." Both said emotionlessly.

"Scarlet, could you try not to use the fire extinguisher on the boys. We only have so many in the house after all." A voice called from the back hall.

"Sure thing honey." The blond woman, Scarlet, called back. Casting an amused look back at her sons Scarlet turned on her heel and left them alone in the kitchen.

"Uh, I need to change for my date." Axel looked down at himself in disgust.

"Therapy session." Zexion corrected.

"Bastard."

"Ass wipe."

"Emo."

"Pyro."

"Queer."

"Flamer."

"Stop yelling insults or I'm sending your father in there!" an agitated voice screamed.

"Yes mother." Both boys glared at each other.

An hour later Axel was washed and staring at himself in the mirror. "I look hot!" he announced. He had spent extra time choosing out the perfect fuck me outfit, black leather pants and a skin tight black tee. His hair was perfectly spiked and had so much gel in it that there was no way in hell that it was going to come out of place. His eyeliner was perfect, not a smudge in sight. Twirling around in front of the mirror Axel couldn't keep the smile off his face and he set off to meet Roxas.

Axel arrived at the mall early and quickly made his way to the coffee shop. His smile widened when he saw the familiar blond spiked head of his therapist at one of the tables. As he made his way over he stopped dead a scowl forming on his face when a silver haired man walked up to Roxas. "Hey Roxy, what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Oh, hey Riku, I was just waiting for a patient. Sora was trying to call you earlier; did he get a hold of you?" Roxas looked up smiling warmly.

"Yeah, he asked me to come spy on you. So I'm here, but I'm not going to spy, that would be rude. What do you want me to tell Sora?"

"Just tell him I said he is an overbearing ass. Not even Cloud tries to pry this much." Roxas shook his head, a slight frown on his lips.

"Alright, I'll tell him." With that Riku walked away ruffling Roxas's hair with one hand as he did.

_Who the hell is this Sora? Wasn't he the guy who answered Roxas's cell? Oh crap, I bet he's Roxas's boyfriend! I don't have a chance do I? Well I will just have to steal him away from this Sora guy. _Axel walked up to Roxas still scowling. "Hey." He mumbled.

"Oh, hello Axel. I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered while I waited." Roxas looked up, that big smile on his face.

Axel felt like his knees were going to give out, that smile was just so breathtaking. "Um, no I don't mind." Axel managed to get out, "Do you care if I get something before we talk?"

"No, go right ahead."

Axel walked up to the counter and ordered a mocha from the guy behind the counter. He couldn't help but scowl even harder when he saw the guy had silver hair just like Riku. Getting back to the table that Roxas was sitting at his scowl softened a bit. Roxas was looking through a file in front of him, so completely concentrated on the task before him that he didn't even notice Axel practically drooling over him. Roxas was in a black zip up shirt, a white short sleeve jacket, and black and khaki pants. _He is just so adorable! I wonder what he looks like without all those clothes on._

"Axel are you alright?" Roxas was looking up at Axel with obvious concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Axel took a sip of his mocha and sat opposite Roxas at the table, praying that whatever god there was out there would let him not blush.

"Okay," Roxas didn't sound the least bit convinced, "Well we might as well get to business. You said on the phone that you wanted to light your brother's room on fire; can you tell me why you wanted to do that?"

_So this is therapy._ Axel was thoroughly dejected by that revelation. "Um, not really. Well my other brother was being an ass to me but I don't know if that would make me want to destroy Reno's stuff."

"Well let's talk about your brothers then. You said you have two brothers, are you the oldest, youngest or middle child?"

"Middle."

"And do you usually take things out on Reno?"

"No, not really. I usually go after whoever is pissing me off. Like today I beat the crap out of Zexion."

Roxas choked on his coffee making Axel jump up and thump him on the back. Every time Axel touched the blonde's back he felt a jolt run through his entire body, coming to a rest in his groin. _Damn it Axel, do not get a hard on in front of Roxas! He will never like you if you do that! _

"Did you say your brother's name is Zexion?" Roxas finally managed to get out.

"Um, yeah. My little brother's name is Zexion, why?"

"My little brother is dating a guy named Zexion. Would your brother be dating a guy named Demyx?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he's your brother. I mean he's way taller than you and has a mullet mohawk thing, not exactly what you picture as a therapist's little brother."

"Yeah, well you should meet my twin brother Sora. He's like a two year old on sugar."

"So that guy who answered your phone was your twin brother."

"Yeah that would have been Sora." _I have a chance!_ Axel rejoiced in his head, mentally doing his victory dance. "Axel are you okay, you are looking really flushed."

"Oh, um, I'm fine." _Axel get a hold of yourself! _

"I don't know." Roxas reached a hand up and laid it on Axel forehead before quickly snatching it back, "You're really hot."

"Why thank you, I did think I was looking pretty good today." Axel smiled widely. _Maybe he does like me; he thinks I'm hot after all._

"No I mean you have a fever."

"Oh," Axel's face fell, "Don't think anything of that, I have a really high natural body temperature."

"I don't know Axel. I would feel a lot better if you went home and got some rest. Come on I'll walk you to your car." Roxas stood a frown on his face.

"Actually I don't drive; my older brother dropped me off. He won't be back for an hour."

"I can give you a ride then. Come on, I'm not leaving you here."

_YES!!!!! I get a ride from my hot doctor!!!! _ "Sure, whatever." _Don't be so cold you jack ass! This is your chance._

Axel followed Roxas out of the mall into the parking lot still mentally berating himself for not being able to just tell the blond that he liked him. He remained silent as he climbed into Roxas's jeep and stared at the floor. "Axel I'm going to need directions to your house."

Roxas's voice made him jump in his seat. "Oh, yeah. Just turn left once you get out of the parking lot and go straight for a long time, I'll tell you when you need to turn again."

"Thanks." Roxas started up the motor and pulled out of the parking lot. They road in silence, mind numbing, almost deafening silence. Axel was about to break the silence when suddenly he felt lightheaded. "Axel are you okay? You just got really pale."

Axel didn't have time to reply before the world started to go black. He was slightly aware of the fact that he was falling and the car had stopped. "Shit! Axel stay awake, don't pass out on me!" a voice called from far off. Then there was nothing, only darkness and the feeling of being on fire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas sat at his desk his head cocked to the side. _Why is Sora at my apartment again?_ Roxas thought numbly. The brunette was currently doing the chicken dance in the middle of Roxas's home office. The music that was playing was not the chicken dance song; in fact it was heavy metal. _Note to self, never let Sora play with the radio again._

"Come on Roxy, dance with me!" Sora yelled.

"Sora turn that music down before the neighbors call the cops." Roxas watched the scene before him with slight detachment, knowing full well what his twin was going to do.

First there was the pout, no one pouted like Sora. Second the response. "But Roxy I wanna dance!" When all he got was a blank stare Sora threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, no more music."

When the music was finally turned down Roxas heard his cell phone going off. Reaching to his pocket he found that there was no phone to be found. "What the hell, where'd my phone go?"

"Hey this is Sora, but this is Roxas's cell. Who is this, are you one of Roxy's friends?"

Roxas glared at his brother before yelling, "Sora stop stealing my cell phone!"

"But Roxas it's fun to answer other people's phones." There was that pout, Sora should have realized by now that it didn't work on his twin.

"Give it here." Roxas held out his hand expectantly.

"Fine, here's your stupid phone."

Raising the phone to his ear Roxas had to fight to keep the irritation out of his voice, "Hello this is Roxas."

There was a slight pause before the voice Roxas had been fantasizing about all day answered, "Um, hi this is Axel. You told me to call you if I wanted to burn stuff."

_Great he calls and it's actually for a medical reason. _"Oh hello Axel. What is it exactly that you want to burn and how bad is urge?"

"Um, I kind of want to light my brother's room on fire. The urge isn't that strong but Reno doesn't want me to burn his bed again so he made me call."

_Again? How many times has he done that? _"And Reno would be your brother I presume."

"Yeah."

_What's with the one word answers and this guy? _"Alright, why do you want to light his bed on fire?"

"I dunno."

"Axel, is this making you uncomfortable in some way?"

"Kind of, I don't really like to talk over the phone. Would you mind meeting up somewhere to talk?"

_Hell yeah!_ Roxas glanced at his agenda before answering. "Sure that shouldn't be to much of a problem. I can meet you anytime after seven. Do you have anywhere in particular that you are comfortable with?"

"Um, there's this coffee shop at Twilight Mall, The Remnants, could you meet me there?"

"Sure, what time would work for you?"

"How about seven thirty?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Um, thanks, bye."

"Goodbye Axel."

Roxas hung up the phone a smile forming on his lips. "So did you get a date?" Sora chirped.

"It's not a date." Roxas glared at his twin. _Why is he always trying to pry into my private life? I leave him and Riku alone. _"It's a therapy session outside of normal office hours."

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Sora don't get any ideas. He called me for a valid medical reason and simply wants to avoid getting arrested again." Roxas sighed slightly, "Besides, it's not like he even likes me. He barely says anything and all his answers are one word responses. If that isn't proof that he's uncomfortable around me I don't know what is."

"Maybe you should just jump him. I mean that's how I got together with Riku and it seemed to work for Demyx and that Zexy guy."

"Sora."

"Yes."

"Get out."

"Fine, I need to call Riku anyway." With that Sora marched out of Roxas's apartment.

Sighing Roxas looked down at himself. He was still in his work clothes, a blue button up shirt and khaki slacks. _Well if Axel is uncomfortable talking to me on the phone he'll probably be just as uncomfortable talking to me if I look like this. I should change into some normal clothes so I don't scare him off. Wait a second; you're not going to go down that path. You are not trying to make him like you; you're trying to make him talk to you. Bad Roxy, don't even think about him like that! He's your patient for god's sakes!_

Smacking himself on the forehead Roxas groaned and stood up to go change. It took him almost an hour to get dressed. He kept having to remind himself that he was not trying to date Axel and if he chose something nice he would just scare the guy. No it was much better to just go with something he would wear around his friends, that way there wouldn't be any misconceptions about his intent. Finally deciding on a black shirt, white jacket, and black and khaki jeans Roxas glanced at the clock. Six forty five. _Damn, why couldn't he have said some earlier time? Then I could just show up a little early or late. Well I might as well go now and just bring some work with me._

Roxas got to the mall with about twenty minutes to spare and ordered himself a hot cocoa before starting to go over his cases. He was just starting to get some work done too when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Roxy, what are you doing here?"

Looking up he found a silver haired man standing in front of him. Smiling warmly Roxas replied lightly, "Oh, hey Riku, I was just waiting for a patient. Sora was trying to call you earlier; did he get a hold of you?"

"Yeah, he asked me to come spy on you. So I'm here, but I'm not going to spy, that would be rude. What do you want me to tell Sora?"

Roxas frowned and shook his head, "Just tell him I said he is an overbearing ass. Not even cloud tries to pry this much." _I can't believe Sora sent his boyfriend to spy on me! At least Riku is a decent person and understands that it's totally inappropriate._

"Alright, I'll tell him." Riku ruffled Roxas's hair and walked off.

"Hey." A voice said from behind Roxas. Turning he found Axel with a scowl on his face.

_Great he really doesn't want to be here, this should be fun._ "Oh, hello Axel. I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered while I waited." Roxas smiled up at Axel trying to placate him.

It seemed to work a bit; his scowl softened just a touch. "Um, no I don't mind. Do you care if I get something before we talk?"

"No, go right ahead."

Axel simply walked away from the blond who frowned slightly. _Oh well, not like I expected him to jump into my arms the moment he saw me. _Roxas turned back to his paperwork, he was a little behind and it was best to get it in wherever he could. He was so caught up in it that he didn't even realize that Axel had come back until he felt the redhead's eyes on him. When he looked up he saw that Axel had the most peculiar look on his face, almost like he was dazed. "Axel are you alright?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Axel took a sip of his drink and sat down quickly, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"Okay," _what was that blush about? _"Well we might as well get to business. You said on the phone that you wanted to light your brother's room on fire; can you tell me why you anted to do that?"

Axel looked slightly depressed at the line of questioning, "Um, not really. Well my other brother was being an ass to me but I don't know if that would make me want to destroy Reno's stuff."

_Yes! More than one word in that reply. _"Well let's talk about your brothers then. You said you have two brothers, are you the oldest, youngest, or middle child?"

"Middle." _So much for multiple word responses._

"And do you usually take things out on Reno?"

"No, not really. I usually go after whoever is pissing me off. Like today I beat the crap out of Zexion."

Roxas was in the middle of taking a sip of cocoa when he heard that name. choking he spat a mouthful of the hot liquid on top of the table. Axel jumped up and thumped him on the back and despite the reason for the contact; Roxas couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. Finally regaining the ability to speak Roxas managed to gasp, "Did you say your brother's name is Zexion?"

"Um, yeah. My little brother's name is Zexion, why?" Axel seemed completely at a loss as to why that was important.

"My little brother is dating a guy named Zexion." Roxas could just picture the lilac haired emo, "Would your brother be dating a guy named Demyx?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he's your brother." Axel seemed mildly amused at that, "I mean he's way taller than you and has a mullet mohawk thing, not exactly what you picture as a therapist's little brother."

"Yeah, well you should meet my twin brother Sora. He's like a two year old on sugar."

"So that guy who answered your phone was your twin brother."

"Yeah that would have been Sora." Axel seemed slightly relieved for some reason but then flushed violently. "Axel are you okay, you are looking really flushed."

"Oh, um, I'm fine." Axel seemed almost embarrassed that Roxas had noticed.

"I don't know." Roxas reached out to feel Axel's forehead, snatching his hand away at the intense heat he had not expected to be there. "You're really hot."

"Why thank you, I did think I was looking pretty good today." Axel smiled cockily.

"No I mean you have a fever." _How can he be making jokes when he's so overheated?_

Axel's face fell suddenly, "Oh." He stated, "Don't think anything of that, I have a really high natural body temperature."

_Like hell! You feel like a freaking volcano! _"I don't know Axel. I would feel a lot better if you went home and got some rest. Come on I'll walk you to your car." Roxas stood frowning at the redhead.

"Actually I don't drive; my older brother dropped me off. He won't be back for an hour."

"I can give you a ride then. Come on, I'm not leaving you here."

"Sure, whatever."

Axel followed Roxas to his car in silence. _Great he really doesn't want to be around me. Well there is no way in hell that I was going to leave him there with such a high fever so he'll just have to suck it up. _Once in the car Roxas turned to find Axel staring at the floor. "Axel I'm going to need directions to your house."

Axel jumped so high that had it not been for his seat belt he probably would have hit his head on the roof. "Oh, yeah. Just turn left once you get out of the parking lot and go straight for a long time, I'll tell you when you need to turn again."

"Thanks." Roxas started the car and pulled away from the mall. Axel didn't say a word to Roxas as they headed towards his house. Finally fed up with the uncomfortable silence Roxas turned to look at Axel only to see him suddenly turn deathly pale. "Axel are you okay? You just got really pale."

Axel looked like he was about to reply but instead simply fell forward against his seat belt. Stopping the car abruptly Roxas yelled, "Shit! Axel stay awake, don't pass out on me!" The redhead didn't respond, only slumped even further into his seat. "Shit, shit, shit!" Roxas did the only thing he could think of and headed in the direction of his apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: so what did everyone think? Remember I love my reviews, even if they're flames. _

_Mims: she thrives off of them actually._

_Me: yep, so remember to review. If I don't get at least three I stop writing. Also, I'm kind of looking for pairing suggestions for one shots. I'll accept anything that doesn't have Kairi in it. I really don't like Kairi._


	3. fever

_Me: so I learned something interesting, I can only write this story while listening to Savage Garden. Go figure._

_Mims: well that is what I first inspired you to._

_Me: yeah but only Savage Garden, I mean I'm getting a little tired of listening to the same songs over and over again._

_Mims: suck it up. You need to update. _

_Me: Okay, I just have a quick note to make, when the font changes to _this font_ know that it means it's a dream sequence. It's just like italics in the actual story mean that it's someone's thoughts. Now I'd like to thank DragonRider13025, SorasLilAngel, chibiomi03, nine lifes, and switchblade-boarder for the alerts._

_Sammi Malfoy:__ I was really tempted to add bum, bum, bum to the end of the chapter, but dramatic music in the review is just as good._

_Darkest Soul of Sadness:__ Yeah another Kairi hater! Also nice to know I didn't make as many mistakes._

_SkyeFlyte:__ Glad to know you like the viewpoint switch. I actually got the idea from mitts story Obsession. It's a Sephiroth x Cloud story and it's really good so go read it if you want to see another example of this style._

_nine lifes:__ I love that you love it. Again check out Obsession._

_StoopidMonkey: __ You reviewed so I kept writing._

_kotilo:__ That was my favorite line from the last chapter, I giggled inappropriately in class when I thought of it._

_Mims: just get to the story already._

_Me: I will, I just have to put in the basics real quick._

_Disclaimer:__ come on, I don't own this stuff. If you thought that I did you are really mistaken._

_Warning:__ this chapter contains light smut; I don't think it really counts though. Also there is a very sick Axel and mild cursing._

_Pairings:__ finally some actual Axel x Roxas! Also side pairing that are mentioned, Sora x Riku, Zexion x Demyx, and Cloud x Sephiroth (what I like the pairing?)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel was having the best dream ever! It involved a certain blond writhing under him and screaming his name. Dream Axel moaned loudly, "Roxas."

"Axel, Axel, can you hear me?"

_Wait, dream Roxas wasn't supposed to say that, dream Roxas was supposed to scream,_ _"Oh god, harder Axel!"_ _Why had dream Roxas said something so weird?_ Axel cracked an eye open to find real Roxas staring down at him. He was lying in a large comfy bed with a cold towel laid over his forehead. Roxas's lips were parted slightly, his eyes wide, and Axel couldn't help but lean up for a kiss. However, he stopped short when a wave of intense pain shot through his head. "Oh god my head." He moaned.

"Don't try to move, you have a really bad fever." Roxas pushed Axel back down on the bed, "I hope you don't mind but I called your house to tell your family what happened. I got the number off my cell from when you called me earlier."

"Great now my dumb ass of a brother is going to tease me about passing out." Axel laid an arm over his eyes.

"Actually," Roxas smiled with slight amusement, "I think you might get some teasing over ending up at my apartment. I talked to Zexion and he seemed to be under the impression that you faked sick. He said something about having fun before he hung up."

_Shit! Please don't let Zexion have said I like Roxas, that would ruin everything! _"I don't know what Zexy would have thought was going to be fun. I feel like I got hit by a freight train."

"Yeah, well you don't look so hot either." _Great, I don't look hot._ "I'm not jealous of you right now. I'm going to be in the next room, yell if you need anything."

Axel wanted desperately to stop Roxas from leaving but stopped himself from doing so. _Damn look at that ass, it's like it was sculpted by god or something. I could just grab a hold of that and never let go._ Suddenly Axel's stomach lurched violently and he let out a loud moan. Roxas stopped at the door and turned back towards the redhead, concern written on his face. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Axel muttered.

Roxas grabbed a trashcan that was sitting by the doorway and ran up to Axel. "Not on the floor!" he yelled. Axel threw up, and he managed not to get too much on the floor. Unfortunately he didn't get much in the waste basket either; instead Roxas was covered in vomit. The blond stared down at himself in disgust, his clothes were ruined and the smell was overwhelming. "Ug! I…I'm going to go change." He managed to leave the room without dripping on the carpet.

_Way to go Axel, you end up in Roxas's house then you puke on him. At this rate you'll make him so disgusted of you he'll switch your file with another doctor just to get away from you. _Axel laid back in the bed with a groan. _This is so not how I wanted to end up in Roxas's bed. Why'd I have to wake up? I liked that dream I was having. _Pulling the covers over his head Axel sighed heavily, but stopped when the scent of the blankets filled his nostrils. They smelled just like he was sure Roxas smelled, like an ocean breeze and sunlight. Hearing a sound in the door Axel peeked out from under the blanket. There stood a man who looked almost exactly like Roxas only with chocolate brown hair.

"So," the brunette said a sly smile on his face, "You're Axel huh? I'm Sora, Roxy's twin, what are you doing in Roxy's bed?"

"This is Roxas's bed? I thought I was in the guest room."

"Nope, you're in Roxy's room. You know I think he li,"

"Sora stop harassing Axel!" came Roxas's voice.

"I'm not harassing him I'm telling him that you think he's,"

"Shut up Sora." Axel saw a hand shoot out and grab the brunette by the scruff of the neck.

"Ow, Roxy that hurts!" Sora protested.

"I don't care. What are you even doing here?"

Axel heard the pair moving away, their voices becoming to soft to make out. _What does Roxas think about me that he doesn't want Sora to say? Could it be that he likes me? Was that what Sora was saying? No don't be stupid Axel; Roxas doesn't think about you like that, he couldn't. He probably thinks I'm some kind of annoyance that he has to put up with. _Axel started to drift off, his eyes becoming heavy and the world fading away once again.

Sleep claimed Axel and he fell through darkness back into the world where dream Roxas loved him. Roxas laid a kiss on his lips; it was almost innocent, almost. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, pulling him down onto the bed which was conveniently right next to them. Roxas smirked and straddled Axel's hips and began to tug at the redhead's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The blond then began to trail kisses down Axel's abdomen. With a growl of pure lust Axel flipped them over so that he was on top. Without any sign of restraint he ripped Roxas's shirt off, throwing it away the instant he got it off the blond. Letting his head descend Axel claimed Roxas's lips in a passionate kiss.

Roxas's hands flew over Axel's body, taking in every dip and curve of muscle. Axel's hands found Roxas's pants, quickly undoing the button and fly then yanking them off the blond. Roxas moaned into the kiss that had not been broken by Axel's movements. Finally Axel took his lips away from the blonde's only to place them firmly on Roxas's neck. The blond moaned and writhed under Axel, every sound that escaped his lips sending jolts through the redhead's body. No longer able to stand it Axel ripped his own pants away and reached to pull Roxas's legs over his shoulders.

Axel sat up suddenly, a hand clasped over his mouth. He found a waste basket thrust in front of his face and further emptied his stomach into it. Moaning in pain he fell back into the bed and turned his head to the side. There was Roxas; a kind smile on his face as he placed the trash can to the side. "Here," Roxas held a glass of water out to Axel, "You need to drink something."

"Thanks." Axel managed to gasp out. He felt like his entire body was on fire and that he had just been beaten within an inch of his life. Gulping the water down his eyes fell back on the blond next to him. Roxas was scrubbing the carpet where Axel had previously vomited. "You don't have to do that. I can get it." Axel muttered.

"Don't be silly, you're sick. Besides I need to get it now before the stain sets in." Roxas waved Axel's offer aside._ Damn he even looks cute when he's scrubbing puke out of the carpet. Why'd I have to wake up, I wanted to finish that dream. I mean it's not like I'll ever get the real Roxas to sleep with me. _"Alright then," Roxas said suddenly, jolting Axel out of his thought, "I'm going to go take a shower so you'll need to take care of yourself for a little while. I'll leave this bowl here in case you have to throw up again."

Roxas handed Axel a large popcorn bowl and stood up. "Okay." Axel mumbled and watched as Roxas picked up the trash can and left the room. Axel couldn't stop his mind from imagining a very elicit shower scene that starred Roxas. _Damn it stop that Axel._ He glared down at his suddenly erect member. Rolling onto his side Axel stared at the wall opposite him. _How is it my libido can be fully functioning even when I'm as sick as a dog? I mean it's not like I could even do anything if he did want me, which he doesn't. Just go back to sleep, then you won't have to think about it anymore._

Axel spent that night drifting in and out of sleep, only now it wasn't broken by any dreams. It was almost a relief to the redhead; he at least didn't have to worry about Roxas seeing or hearing anything that would cause a conflict. The next morning Axel felt like a new man, he never stayed sick for too long. He awoke to the smell of pancakes and with only a slight stiffness he rolled out of bed and trudged out the door of the bedroom. He found Roxas standing in a small kitchen just beyond a small sitting area. Roxas smiled up at Axel before turning back to the stove. Coming to stand behind the blond Axel saw a skillet with pancakes and another one with eggs frying. "That smells really good."

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" Roxas looked up at Axel a slight frown on his face.

"Like I was never sick to begin with," Axel smiled widely, "Plus I'm totally starving."

"Yeah, well you threw up everything that was in your stomach so that doesn't really surprise me that much. Have a seat; I'll bring your breakfast out in a minute."

Axel sat down in the small sitting area and started to look around at his surroundings. Roxas's apartment was sparsely decorated and had a feeling of not being used very much. The walls were white and had no paintings or pictures on them giving them an almost sterile feel. The sitting area had a coffee table, two couches and an armchair, all a chestnut brown color. A small bookshelf stood against one wall, filled with some very big books. The books seemed to be the only well used thing in the room, they were worn and weathered, well used. The only personal effect to the room was a series of photos on a small table that held a phone. They were of Roxas, the brunette boy who looked like Roxas, an older man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, Demyx, and a short blond girl. Axel stood and picked up one of the pictures that had all of them in it.

"That's my family." Roxas's voice sounded from behind Axel. Roxas put two plates of pancakes and eggs down on the coffee table and strode up to Axel. "That's my twin brother Sora, my older brother Cloud, my little brother Demyx and his twin sister Namine."

"Wow, big family," Axel whistled slightly, "You must have been at each other's throats growing up."

"Not really, we got along really well. It helps that we're each like one of the others. Sora is just like Demyx, and I'm like Cloud and Namine." Roxas smiled at the picture in Axel's hands.

"Is there a picture of your parents around here?"

Roxas's face fell suddenly. "No," he said sadly, "They died a while ago and we never really took any pictures together. That's why I have those, as soon as our parents died my siblings and I decided that we wanted something to remember each other with."

"I'm sorry." Axel muttered. _Bad Axel! You made Roxas sad! How is it you can be a total ass all the time?_

"It's alright," Roxas took the picture out of Axel's hands and placed it back with the others, "You didn't know. Come on we should eat before our food gets cold. Then when we're done eating I can drive you home."

They ate in silence, Axel still yelling at himself in his head over bringing up Roxas's parents. When they were done Roxas silently picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen. Coming back out he smiled halfheartedly at Axel, "Come on, let's get you home."

Axel followed Roxas to the door. "Roxas, I…" he began.

"Yes," Roxas turned back towards Axel curiously.

"Nothing." Axel looked down at his feet.

"Oh, fuck it." Roxas suddenly said.

Axel looked up surprised at the language that Roxas had just used. If he had been surprised at Roxas's language, Axel was not expecting the blond to fling himself onto the redhead, smashing their lips together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Damn Axel's heavy! You'd think such a thin guy would be pretty light. _Roxas hauled the redhead into his apartment and dragged him into his bedroom. After laying the unconscious Axel onto his bed Roxas stood back trying to catch his breath. He really didn't think that Axel would be that heavy. _Crap his brother was supposed to pick him up at the mall. I should let his family know where he is so that they don't freak out too much. _Roxas pulled out his cell phone and began looking through the recent call list. Finally finding the number he hoped was Axel's home instead of cell he hit dial.

"Hey, this is the Hojo residence." A familiar voice said.

"Hello Zexion, this is Roxas, Demyx's older brother."

"Hello Roxas, is Demyx trying to reach me?"

"No, I'm actually calling about your brother Axel. I'm his therapist and he got really sick at his extra session today. I'm afraid he passed out on me when I was trying to drive him home. I didn't know what else to do so I brought him back to my place."

"Wait, _you're_ his therapist?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no, I just didn't realize it was you when he was talking about his hot doctor."

Roxas choked on air and had to fight to regain the ability to speak. "Wait, what? He thinks I'm hot?"

"Oh, yeah. You know I'd bet he faked sick just so you and him can play doctor."

"Zexion, I don't know exactly what you mean by that and for the sake of my sanity I think that I'm going to ignore it. He has a very high fever and there is no way that he faked that. Do you want to come get him?" _He thinks I'm HOT!!!!!_

"No, none of us actually care if he comes back. Tell him I said have fun." Zexion hung up the phone leaving a very dazed Roxas to ponder what had been said.

_I can't believe he thinks I'm hot. Maybe if I came onto him this could actually go somewhere, I mean I think he's hot as hell. No don't even think that Roxas, he's your patient. It would be completely unethical to even attempt to date him. You'll lose your license if you keep thinking like that. Maybe I should switch his case with Vexen, and then I could actually pursue this. No don't think like that, you'll still get in huge trouble. Still it would be the responsible thing to just switch his therapist anyway. _

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted by a groggy groan, "Roxas."

"Axel, Axel, can you hear me?" _ Way to sound desperate Roxas, why don't you add 'wanna make out with me?'_

Axel screwed up his face as if he was genuinely confused by what Roxas had said. With a slight moan the redhead opened his eyes and stared up at Roxas. There was a slight glaze to his features, almost like he didn't know quite where he was. Suddenly he made to sit up but stopped with a grimace. "Oh god my head." He groaned.

"Don't try to move, you have a really bad fever." Roxas said as firmly as he could manage and pushed Axel back into his bed, "I hope you don't mind but I called your house to tell your family what happened. I got the number off my cell from when you called me earlier."

"Great now my dumb ass of a brother is going to tease me about passing out."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the memory of the call. "Actually I think you might get some teasing over ending up at my apartment. I talked to Zexion and he seemed to be under the impression that you faked sick. He said something about having fun before he hung up."

The look in Axel's eyes was one of complete panic even as he groaned out, "I don't know what Zexy would have thought was going to be fun. I feel like I got hit by a freight train."

"Yeah, well you don't look so hot either. I'm not jealous of you right now." Roxas stood up, "I'm going to be in the next room, yell if you need anything."

As Roxas strode out of the room he didn't try to stop the smile that was forming on his lips. He had all the proof that he needed that Axel reciprocated his feelings, now he just had to decide what to do about it all. A loud moan made Roxas stop in the doorway. Looking back at Axel Roxas felt a wave of concern for the stricken redhead. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Axel muttered turning a faint green shade.

Grabbing the waste basket by the door Roxas bolted toward Axel. "Not on the floor!" he tried to get to the redhead in time. Unfortunately for Roxas he didn't quite make it and Axel vomited, not on the floor but all over Roxas's stomach. Staring down at his ruined shirt Roxas had to fight not to vomit himself, the smell and feeling was just so powerfully disgusting that it was really hard. "Ug! I…I'm going to go change." It was difficult to drip anymore vomit on the floor but Roxas managed to get out of the room and grab some extra clothes without causing a bigger mess.

Roxas was standing in the hall bathroom when he heard a familiar voice. "So you're Axel huh?" Paling Roxas tugged his shirt over his head. "I'm Sora, Roxy's twin, what are you doing in Roxy's bed?"

Roxas was halfway back to his room when he heard Axel's shaky reply, "This is Roxas's bed? I thought I was in the guest room."

"Nope, you're in Roxy's room you know I think he li,"

"Sora stop harassing Axel!" Roxas cut Sora off.

"I'm not harassing him I'm telling him that you think he's,"

"Shut up Sora." Roxas grabbed the back of Sora's shirt.

"Ow, Roxy that hurts!"

"I don't care. What are you even doing here?" Roxas pulled Sora away from his bedroom and into the small kitchen of his apartment.

"Riku told me what you said so I thought it was best to come pry in person. You know he is really hot, I gotta say that you do have good taste."

"That's crap and you know it. Why are you really here?"

"Alright, so Sephiroth came over and now he and Cloud are going at it in Cloud's room. I couldn't stand the noise so I came here for some peace and quiet. But I got way more than I bargained for, I mean it's not like it's going to be quiet here either." Sora shot a smirk back at Roxas's room.

"Nothings going on Sora, Axel got sick during his therapy session and passed out in my car when I was giving him a ride back to his house. He hadn't given me full directions so I didn't know where to bring him. I did the only thing I could think of and brought him here." Roxas ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sure, you keep on saying that."

"Smell my arm Sora." Roxas held out his arm to the brunette.

"Oh god! What is that?!"

"That would be vomit, Axel puked all over me. He's really sick and I'm just taking care of him. I even called his house to tell his family what was going on. Oh, get this, Axel's little brother is Zexion. As in the same Zexion that our Demyx is dating."

"Really?! That is so cool! I have to go talk to Demyx!" With that Sora was gone. _Wow he's easy to distract._

With a sigh Roxas poured a glass of water, Axel was going to need something to wash the taste of puke out of his mouth. Grabbing a rag from the counter Roxas ran it under some hot water then grabbed a large bowl off the counter and headed back to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway; Axel was fast asleep, curled up in Roxas's blankets. _How can he look even hotter when he's asleep? It's almost like he's an innocent little child instead of sex on legs. Stop it Roxas! You can __not__ think of him like that! It's totally unethical, even if he likes you too._ Almost on cue Axel moaned, "Oh, Roxas. Mmm, just like that." Roxas stared at Axel in disbelief. _Oh, dear, god. He's dreaming about me! He really does like me; Zexion wasn't just messing with me._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Roxas strode up to the bed. Sighing slightly he bent down and started to scrub at the vomit that had made it onto the floor. There wasn't actually that much and he was almost done when he heard Axel stir. The redhead sat bolt upright, a hand clamped over his mouth. Grabbing the trashcan Roxas thrust it in front of Axel's face, only just making it in time to catch the vomit that spewed forth. Axel fell back with a moan as soon as his stomach was emptied into the waste basket then he turned to look Roxas in the eyes. Smiling at the redhead Roxas grabbed the glass of water that he had set on the nightstand. "Here, you need to drink something."

"Thanks." Axel's voice was weak. Watching him drink for a moment Roxas turned back to finishing his cleaning. "You don't have to do that. I can get it."

"Don't be silly, you're sick. Besides I need to get it now before the stain sets in." Roxas dismissed Axel's offer without a second thought, smiling to himself. _He's so cute when he tries to help out. Wait, bad Roxas! Don't think of him that way, even if he likes you, you are not allowed to like him. _"Alright then," Roxas dragged himself out of his thoughts, not even realizing that Axel had jumped at his comment, "I'm going to go take a shower so you'll need to take care of yourself for a little while. I'll leave this bowl here in case you have to throw up again." He handed Axel the bowl and stood to leave.

"Okay." Axel muttered.

Roxas picked up the now vomit filled trashcan and walked out of the room. He took the trashcan with him into the bathroom and dumped it's contents into the toilet. Flushing away the vomit he rinsed it in the sink then flushed the water he had used to clean the waste basket with as well. With a sigh he turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes. When the water had heated up he stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over him. He stood like that for a few minutes before remembering that he did have to take care of Axel. Quickly he shampooed and got out of the shower.

Once he was fully dressed again he made his way back to his room to check on the redhead. He found Axel out cold once again. With a slight smile he turned out the lights and went to the sitting area just outside his room. Lying down on one of the couches Roxas stared at the ceiling. _This is going to be a long night._ He told himself. As if to contradict him his eyelids became heavy and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

Roxas woke up before Axel the next morning. After quickly checking to make sure the redhead was okay Roxas set about making breakfast. _Pancakes shouldn't be to bad on his stomach. I think I'll make some eggs as well in case he's feeling well enough to get something hardier in him. Best not make them to runny though, that will probably just make him throw up again. _Roxas was nearly done preparing breakfast when he heard Axel come up behind him. "That smells really good." The redhead declared.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" Roxas frowned at Axel, concerned that he was pushing himself to much.

"Like I was never sick to begin with, plus I'm totally starving." Axel smiled widely down at Roxas.

"Yeah, well you threw up everything that was in your stomach so that doesn't really surprise me that much. Have a seat; I'll bring your breakfast out in a minute."

Axel walked back into the sitting area and Roxas pulled two plates out of one of the cupboards. Finishing up the eggs and pancakes Roxas split them between the plates. Striding back into the sitting area Roxas saw Axel looking at one of the pictures he had on a small table. "That's my family." Roxas put the food down and came up next to Axel, "That's my twin brother Sora, my older brother Cloud, my little brother Demyx and his twin sister Namine." Roxas pointed to each family member as he spoke.

"Wow, big family, you must have been at each other's throats growing up."

"Not really, we got along really well. It helps that we're each like one of the others. Sora is just like Demyx, and I'm like Cloud and Namine." Roxas smiled at the memories of his childhood.

"Is there a picture of your parents around here?"

"No," Roxas felt his face fall, "They died a while ago and we never really took any pictures together. That's why I have those, as soon as our parents died my siblings and I decided that we wanted something to remember each other with."

"I'm sorry." Axel seemed guilty as he muttered his apology.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Roxas took the picture out of Axel's hands and put it back with the others, "Come on we should eat before our food gets cold. Then when we're done eating I can drive you home."

Breakfast was awkward to say the least, Axel still seemed to feel guilty about bringing up Roxas's parents and Roxas was trying to suppress the urge to just jump the redhead right then and there. When they had each finished their meal Roxas picked up the plates and put them in the kitchen sink. Forcing a smile Roxas looked up at Axel, "Come on, let's get you home."

Axel followed Roxas towards the door before starting to speak, "Roxas, I…"

"Yes," Roxas stopped at the door to look back at Axel.

"Nothing." Axel let his eyes fall on the floor.

Something inside Roxas snapped, "Oh, fuck it." Axel looked up at Roxas with wide eyes as the blond grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: so what did everyone think? I really like how this chapter turned out personally. I mean I didn't leave everyone with that great of a cliffhanger this time but I like it._

_Mims: you like a lot of things, you're easily amused._

_Me: yes well that would be one of the perks of having ADD. So remember to review if you want a new chapter. Oh and I don't want anyone telling me that pancakes and eggs is unrealistic to eat after a night of throwing up, it's what my mom makes me._


	4. bed time

_Me: I love you all!!!!_

_Mims: Control yourself already._

_Me: But people reviewed my story. (Insert pout)_

_Mims: Doesn't mean that you have to make an ass of yourself._

_Me: But people reviewed my story._

_Mims: You already said that._

_Me: But people,_

_Mims: STOP SAYING THAT!!!!_

_Me: Hehe, sure. So I'm not sleeping tonight to write this for everyone who reviewed. That's right I'm actually dedicating this to some people, and I never dedicate anything. Also I'd like to say right now that there won't be an update for a while simply because I have to listen to Savage Garden to write this story and I am so sick of listening to the same songs over and over and over and over (repeat to infinity) again that I'm actually getting tempted to throw my computer out the window. I'll be focusing on my other story Akuroku in Wonderland for a while after I get this chapter out. I'm not done with the story by any means; I just need to listen to some other music before I go completely insane. Thank you to Sansoris, XxVampirexchanxX, and sparr0w for the alerts and Avi den Kanashimi, Goth.In.Shorts, Sansoris, YaoiLover114, beastboyishot1, and sparr0w for the favs._

_Ellen Keats__: You make me smile, my writing is rather referred to as cute. _

_SkyeFlyte__: Glad you liked the update._

_XxVampirexchanxX__: Hurray in deed. Now they do … more… than kiss. (Insert evil smirk)_

_May All Your Bacon Burn__: I love your penname. Thank you for saying this is good; hopefully it will continue to be so._

_Sansoris__: Oh pish! You flatter me; I'm not that good a writer._

_sparr0w__: Crap I love you!_

_Sammi Malfoy__: You take this one Mims, I need to go eat a bar of soap. _

_Mims: You should hear this one curse, she could make a sailor blush._

_Avi den Kanashimi__: OMG I love your writing! It is so flattering that you like my story, and I liked your little joke, it made me giggle._

_Me: Now before I continue my extremely long author's note I must say one thing. (Ahem) __**EVERYONE GO READ "Obsession" BY mitts RIGHT NOW! IT'S AN AWSOME STORY THAT USES THE SWITCH POV FOR THE SAME EVENT STYLE. AND ALSO YOU SHOULD SUBSCRIBE TO MY C2 COMMUNITY "Akuroku smut club!" I AM WORKING REALLY HARD TO FIND GOOD SMUT FOR IT AND WOULD LOVE SOME SUBSCRIBERS. AND IF YOU WANT TO JOIN THE STAFF I WILL LITERALLY TAKE ANYONE ON. **__Now that I've gotten that shameless advertisement out of the way I have something totally random to ask. I feel kind of stupid but could someone tell me what the difference between a lemon and a lime? I really should know but I find my 'innocent' virgin mind can't figure it out. That's right I'm a virgin, got a problem with it? I'm just extremely hormonal so I have a very dirty mind, as you will find out when you read this chapter. Now that I've gotten my little rant over and done with I guess I should go over the basics._

_Disclaimer:__ Me: do I really have to? (Mims: YES!!) Me: fine, I own nothing in this story._

_Warning:__ This chapter contains what I am going to dub the double lemon, that's right two lemons for one chapter_

_Pairings:__ Akuroku, and lots of it!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel couldn't believe it, it just wasn't real. Numbly his brain tried to process what was happening. _Okay, I was going to say something, I stopped, Roxas swore, and now he's kissing me. Alright that seems logical. _While trying desperately to understand what was going on Axel had failed to realize that he was not reacting to the kiss. Suddenly Roxas pulled away, a deep blush on his cheeks.

"I, I'm sorry." Roxas looked down at the floor, "I just thought that, I don't know, I, um."

Axel didn't even listen to Roxas's muttered response; instead he sprang at the smaller blond. Pinning Roxas to the door he brought their lips back together, only this time he was very much an active participant. Roxas seemed shocked by the redhead's sudden outburst but quickly allowed Axel to slip his tongue past his lips. Axel felt hands entwining themselves in his red spikes. _He tastes like ice cream, or salt water, maybe a mix of the two. Why the hell am I debating what he tastes like?! Axel get a hold of yourself, pay attention to what you're doing already! _

Breaking the kiss Axel stared into sapphire blue eyes, panting heavily. "This is what you want, right?" Axel gasped, "Because if you don't tell me to stop now, I don't think I'll be able to."

"You have no idea how much I want this." Roxas stated immediately.

Axel felt a grin spreading across his face and for once didn't care if he looked goofy. He dove back into the kiss, this time latching onto Roxas's neck. The blond moaned at the touch, his hands tightening in Axel's red locks. Savagely Axel bit the base of Roxas's neck, eliciting a squeak. In an attempt to apologize for his harsh action Axel began to sooth the skin with his tongue, leaving behind a dark bruise. Moving onto Roxas's collar bone Axel eyed the mark he had left. _Hmn, well that might not have been the best move. Maybe Roxas won't want to be marked, not like I have any right to claim him. Well not yet anyway. _Axel was drawn out of his thoughts by the feeling of hands wandering over his body. Moaning Axel pressed his body against Roxas and felt something … interesting. _It seems like Roxas is just as excited as me. _

Axel moved his hands down Roxas's body, taking in every inch that he could reach. One arm slipped into the small of the blonde's back and pulled him flush against Axel. Roxas let his head fall back and Axel returned to nipping and kissing at his neck. One of the redhead's hands made its way down Roxas's leg then hooked it around Axel's waist. The other leg acted immediately so that Axel was straddled by the shorter man. Without even thinking Axel wrapped both arms securely around Roxas and made his way back to the bedroom. Thanking whatever god was out there that he had left the door open Axel laid the pair down on the bed.

Axel tugged at Roxas's shirt, breaking contact for a split second to pull it over the blonde's head and throw it on the floor. Connecting their lips once again Axel slipped his tongue back into Roxas's mouth. He began to explore the wet cavern for the second time then drew Roxas's tongue into a battle for dominance. He reluctantly parted to allow Roxas to pull his shirt off. Roxas ran his fingers over Axel's stomach; they were light and made Axel's six pack flutter with pleasure. Trailing kisses down Roxas's neck Axel came to the blonde's chest and teasingly took one of Roxas's nipples into his mouth. Roxas gasped and arched up into the sensation causing Axel to smirk. Sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh Axel trailed one of his hands down Roxas's stomach while the other took hold of his other nipple.

The hand that the redhead had been trailing downward reached Roxas's jeans. Lifting his head up he smiled darkly into Roxas's sapphire eyes. "These won't do." He purred.

Roxas looked down at Axel with half lidded eyes and smiled weakly. "Then get rid of them." He murmured.

At this simple statement Axel unhooked Roxas's legs from his waist and practically ripped the offending material away, leaving the blond in only his boxers. _How cute, checkered boxers._ Axel didn't have much time to contemplate this as Roxas was tugging his leather pants away from his hips. Axel however did not wear any kind of underwear so he was left in the nude. He saw Roxas's eyes widen slightly as he took the redhead in and couldn't help but smirk slightly. Reaching back down Axel pulled the cute checkered boxers away and his breath caught in his throat. _God he's beautiful, like some kind of angel._

As he contemplated just how breath taking Roxas really was Axel failed to realize that said blond was frowning slightly. "What's the matter Axel?" Roxas asked cautiously.

Snapping out of his dazed admiration Axel smiled down at the beautiful creature lying beneath him. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking how gorgeous you are." Roxas blushed crimson.

Axel closed the distance between them and crushed their lips back together. Running his hands along Roxas's body Axel thrust their hips against each other making Roxas moan into the kiss. The blond thrust up against Axel, his hands tangling themselves in red spikes. Reaching a hand between their bodies Axel gripped both their erections and began to stroke. Roxas's head flung back, a moan ripping its way from deep within his throat. Unconsciously his legs wrapped themselves back around Axel's waist. Axel began to suck on the mark he had left earlier, making it even darker and stand out even more against Roxas's skin.

Feeling his need growing Axel broke away from Roxas. "Do you have any lube?" he panted.

"Yeah, in…ah, in the top drawer of my nightstand." Roxas moaned out his answer.

Axel reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the indicated drawer. Fishing around with his hand he pulled out a small tube. _Guess Roxas isn't all that innocent, I mean I didn't expect him to be a virgin or anything but he does have this stuff on hand. Then again I'm not really one to say anything. _Axel squirted some of the slippery substance out of the tube and onto his fingers. Carefully he brought a finger to Roxas's entrance and with a quick glance into those sapphire orbs pushed in. Roxas moaned softly against the intrusion bucking slightly against Axel's hand. Quickly the redhead inserted another finger and began to scissor as he thrust into the blond. Silently he added third finger and thrust in deeply.

Roxas arched up off the bed with a cry, "Oh god Axel!"

Smirking slightly Axel continued to prepare the blond, making sure to hit that same spot with every thrust. Roxas was mewling in pleasure when Axel pulled away, eliciting a soft groan. Capturing Roxas's lips once again Axel spread more of the lube over his own aching organ and positioned himself once again. Slowly he eased himself into the blond who arched off the bed. Roxas's legs tightened around Axel's waist, pulling him in deeper. Finally he was fully sheathed in Roxas's tight heat. He panted heavily, fighting the urge to simply pound away for fear of hurting the blond beneath him.

"Axel, move." Roxas gasped after a moment.

Without hesitation Axel did as he was told. Pulling away until only his head remained within the blond Axel slammed back in. Roxas arched once again and Axel had only a moment to admire his flexibility. Quickly he found a rhythm, angling himself to get the biggest reaction out of Roxas. Feeling his own end nearing Axel took a hold of Roxas's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Roxas bucked wildly seemingly overcome with the pure sensation of it all. With a strangled cry Roxas came, spilling over Axel's hand and onto both their stomachs. The feeling of Roxas spasming around him caused Axel to fall over the edge as well and he came deep within Roxas.

Exhausted he collapsed against Roxas, only barely comprehending how much bigger he was and rolling to the side. The pair laid there in a daze for several minutes before Axel rolled over and took Roxas in his arms. The blond cuddled into Axel's chest, his head fitting perfectly under Axel's chin. _We fit together, like we were meant to be with each other. _Axel began to draw patterns on Roxas's back with one of his long fingers. _Why does it feel like we've done this before? There's no way that we could have, I've never met Roxas before a few days ago after all. Still, I could definitely get used to this._ He was dimly aware that Roxas had drifted off to sleep and smiled into his blond locks. Pulling him closer Axel let himself fall into oblivion.

Suddenly light flooded the room and both men sat up blinking in confusion. "Riku! You have got to come see this!" a slightly familiar voice yelled.

Blinking away sleep Axel saw the brunette that had been there the day before. "Sora, get the hell out of my apartment!" Roxas yelled irritably, "How the hell do you keep getting in here? I didn't give you a key."

"I made a copy of Cloud's. But that's not important right now, what's important is that you are in bed with a patient." Sora stuck an accusing finger at his twin.

"Sora, what have I told you about messing with Roxas's love life?" another voice said and a silver haired man appeared next to Sora in the doorway.

"I don't remember." Sora declared.

"Not to." The man said sternly, "Sorry Roxy, I'll get him out of here." With that the silver haired man grabbed Sora around the waist and flung him over his shoulder. The pair disappeared from view and Axel turned his gaze back to Roxas.

Roxas turned his gaze back to Axel and then put his head in his hands. "I can't be your therapist anymore." He muttered.

"What, why?!" Axel was rather taken aback.

"I breached ethics majorly by sleeping with you. In order to not get my license revoked I need to switch your therapist." Roxas didn't take his head out of his hands.

"But we can still, you know, be together right?" Axel asked desperately. _Please don't leave me now, I can't deal with that._

Roxas looked up with a wide grin. "If that's what you want."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I'm kissing him. Holy crap I'm kissing him!!! Oh no he's not doing anything. What have I done? He doesn't want this; he's just being nice and not pushing me away. Why are you still kissing him you moron?! Stop this instant! _Roxas pulled away from Axel, the feeling of a blush on his cheeks. "I, I'm sorry." he muttered, "I just thought that, I don't know, I, um."

Axel looked at Roxas for a moment, just long enough for him to register the hunger that filled his eyes. With just as much force as when Roxas had latched onto him Axel flung himself at the blond, pinning him to the door. Their lips came crashing back together, but this time Axel acted as if he were seeking something that he had been deprived of for far too long. Roxas was stunned and didn't react for a fraction of a second, then he parted his lips to allow Axel's tongue entrance into his mouth. _Mmm, he tastes like cinnamon. _Roxas wasn't even conscious that he was moving his hands until he felt Axel's crimson spikes against his palms. They were deceptively soft, the gel finally wearing out of them.

Axel broke away from Roxas just when the blond started to get light headed from the lack of air. Panting Axel met Roxas's eyes. "This is what you want, right? Because if you don't tell me to stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." The redhead gasped.

Roxas almost laughed but simply said, "You have no idea how much I want this."

The grin that spread across Axel's face gave his entire body a brilliance that Roxas had never seen before yet was oddly familiar. Axel closed the gap between them, his lips meeting Roxas's neck. Roxas couldn't stop a moan from escaping him, not that he wanted to stop it. He had never felt like this before in his entire life, like every fiber of his being, every cell in his body, was on fire. Axel bit into Roxas's neck, the harshness causing him to squeak involuntarily. Immediately Axel began to sooth the offended skin, licking and sucking at the spot.

Slowly Axel nipped his way down to Roxas's collar bone. Roxas felt his hands moving on their own again, this time they wandered over Axel's body. The redhead moaned softly and pressed himself against Roxas who felt the taller man's arousal against his own. Axel snaked his hands down Roxas's body, memorizing it as Roxas had just been doing. The blond felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and pull him up against Axel tightly. The feeling of Axel against him was too much for Roxas and he let his head fall back, eyes closed in ecstasy. Axel returned his attention to Roxas's neck almost immediately.

Distantly Roxas was aware of the hand sliding its way down his leg. Lost in the feeling of Axel's mouth on his flesh Roxas didn't even hesitate to bring both legs up to wrap around the redhead's waist. Then he was being carried, to where he really didn't care as long as Axel was still there. The next thing he knew Axel had lowered him onto his bed and was tugging at his clothing. Roxas allowed Axel to pull his shirt over his head then pulled him back down into a searing kiss. He felt Axel's tongue entering his mouth and allowed it to properly explore the cavity before fighting for dominance he didn't really want.

Hesitantly they parted so that Roxas could yank Axel's shirt off. The sight that waited Roxas was one he had honestly not expected. _Axel is built! How can someone so skinny be so muscular? At least it's not in a gross body builder kind of way. _Lightly Roxas ran his fingers over the redhead's six pack, reveling in the feeling of the muscle fluttering beneath his finger tips.

Axel began to trail kisses down Roxas's neck, stopping once he reached his chest. Suddenly he took one of Roxas's nipples in his mouth making the blond gasp and arch up. Never before had anything been so intense, so pleasurable, to the blond. He was no virgin but still, no one had ever made Roxas feel like this before. The feeling of Axel taking his other nipple in his fingers and trail a hand down his abdomen was almost too much for Roxas to take. Roxas barely registered that the hand trailing downwards had stopped until Axel pulled away. Looking down into shadowed emerald eyes Roxas barely heard the purred comment, "These won't do."

Roxas could barely process what had been said, he was just too far gone at the moment. Softly he murmured the only thing he could think of, "Then get rid of them."

The smile on Axel's face was both radiant and dark, filled with lust and euphoria. Unhooking Roxas's legs from his waist Axel pulled the blonde's pants away in a single fluid movement. _Well that's not fair, I should get to see him too. _Roxas began to tug at Axel's leather pants, silently cursing the tight garment for keeping a barrier between them. Once Axel's pants had been discarded Roxas got a good look at Axel. _His body is amazing! And oh, my, god, look at the size of him. _He was snapped out of his awe induced haze by Axel ripping away his boxers.

The redhead stared at Roxas for a moment, an odd expression on his face. Getting nervous Roxas spoke up, "What's the matter Axel?" _Oh god he thinks I'm hideous. What else could have made him stop like that?_

Axel simply smiled down at him and said, "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking how gorgeous you are." Roxas felt his cheeks heating up. _Wow I could not have been more wrong about the situation if I tried._

Axel closed the distance between them once again, their lips meeting in another kiss. The redhead ran his hands along Roxas's body making him shiver slightly. The real pleasure came however when he thrust his hips down into Roxas's, eliciting a moan from the blond. Roxas couldn't stop his body from acting and thrust up to meet Axel once again as his hands found there way back into those crimson locks. When Axel reached between them to take hold of both their organs and stroke Roxas very nearly lost his mind. His head fell back as a moan sounded from deep within his throat. Without even realizing it he wrapped his legs back around Axel's waist as the redhead reattached himself to Roxas's neck.

Suddenly Axel pulled away and gasped out, "Do you have any lube?"

"Yeah, in...ah, in the top drawer of my nightstand." Roxas could barely get the words out from sheer pleasure.

Roxas was not even aware of Axel reaching for the lube, he was so wrapped up in the feeling of Axel's continued strokes. Only when he felt a finger at his entrance did Roxas look back at Axel, silently meeting his eyes. Roxas moaned slightly when Axel pushed in and bucked down onto the finger despite the dull pain. Pleasure was starting to overcome the ache when Axel inserted another finger and began to scissor the pair, thrusting all the time. It was when Axel inserted the third finger that he hit it. White stars blurred Roxas's vision and distantly he heard himself yell out, "Oh god Axel!"

Axel continued his ministrations, always hitting that one spot that made Roxas's vision cloud over. When he was getting dangerously close to the brink Axel pulled away, causing Roxas to groan in disappointment. His lips were once again captured in a passionate kiss and Roxas felt Axel slowly easing himself into him. The pace was maddeningly slow and Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's waist, trying to pull him in deeper. Once he was finally within Roxas Axel stopped. Breaking the kiss he laid his head on Roxas's shoulder panting softly. Frustrated by the sudden stop in everything Roxas finally said, "Axel, move."

Axel apparently didn't need to be told twice as he quickly pulled leaving Roxas feeling suddenly empty only to slam back in. White completely overtook his vision and Roxas arched up off the bed as Axel hit that spot dead on. Axel continued to pound into Roxas, always seeming to hit that one spot that made Roxas blind with pleasure. When he thought he couldn't take anymore Roxas was thrown even farther over the edge as Axel took a hold of his neglected member. The combination of his thrusts and strokes was too much for the blond who bucked wildly, desperately trying to get Axel both deeper within him and create more friction. Finally the world around him exploded into a cascade of white and Roxas came with a strangled cry. Axel followed closely behind him, shuddered inside Roxas's body as his orgasm hit.

Roxas didn't even notice when Axel collapsed on top of him, he was so far gone. Never had he come with such force before in his entire existence, nothing had even come close to that feeling. Dimly Roxas was aware that Axel had taken him into his arms. Without even thinking Roxas snuggled into his chest, fitting his head under Axel's chin. He felt warm all over and protected in Axel's arms, like nothing could ever touch him again. Quickly he slipped away into darkness, not even bothering to fight the sleep that was overcoming him.

At a sudden harsh light Roxas sat up, staring around in confusion. Suddenly a very familiar voice rang out, "Riku! You have got to come see this!"

In horror Roxas knew exactly who had found them. "Sora, get the hell out of my apartment!" Roxas hid his embarrassment with his usual irritation, "How the hell do you keep getting in here? I didn't give you a key."

"I made a copy of Cloud's. But that's not important right now, what's important is that you are in bed with a patient." Sora pointed a finger at Roxas who was too mortified to throw a come back at his twin. _Oh god he's right!_

"Sora, what have I told you about messing with Roxas's love life?" Riku's voice sounded just behind Sora and the silver haired man quickly appeared.

"I don't remember." Sora waved the question away.

"Not to." Riku gave Sora a meaningful look before turning to Roxas, "Sorry Roxy, I'll get him out of here." And Riku swung a mildly protesting Sora up over his shoulder before leaving the apartment.

Roxas was suddenly aware of Axel looking at him. _Oh crap, I am so screwed. Alright bad choice of words. You have to do the responsible thing now Roxas just look at him and say it. _Turning to look at the redhead next to him Roxas suddenly couldn't make eye contact. Dropping his head into his hands he muttered, "I can't be your therapist anymore."

"What, why?!" Axel was obviously not happy with this.

"I breeched ethics majorly by sleeping with you." Roxas couldn't bring his head out of his hands as he explained, "In order to not get my license revoked I need to switch your therapist."

"But we can still, you know, be together right?" Axel sounded completely desperate.

Roxas looked up then, smiling broadly, "If that's what you want."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Alright so not as long as some of my other chapters but still, it took some time. You have no idea how hard my whole double lemon this was to write. I had to write them so the actions were the same rather than just making sure all the dialogue fit. You should see my notes sheet, it's highlighted and underlined to death._

_Mims: Finish the damn story._

_Me: Okay. So I love my reviews so review and you get raised to god status and the story continues. Also let me know what you thought of the two lemons in a chapter. I was actually considering just making this into two chapters rather than one so I need to know for the future. Also if you want to see a funny AMV go to youtube and look up Axel want Roxas to be his Girlfriend. I loved it personally so I figured it was worth a shout out._


	5. cold shower

_Me: Alright who wants to hear something seriously funny?_

_Mims: Not me, just write the damn story, your authors notes are too long to talk anyway._

_Me: Too bad I'm gonna tell you and all the readers anyway because I find it absolutely hilarious. So you know how teenage boys are total pervs? Well the other day I was eating a lollipop before class and I was the only one in the classroom at the time. Then in walks this guy, I don't know his name, and I realize he's staring at me. You know what he does then? HE WALKS INTO THE WALL!!! That's right; he was so engrossed in watching me eat a lollipop that he walked into the wall. May I just say that not only do I find that really funny but apparently I also found a new skill. _

_Mims: You are way too happy about that._

_Me: What, it was hilarious and I now have a new way to control boys. I'm so proud that I can actually eat something in a way that makes a guy lose all sense of their surroundings. Personally I find eating to be absolutely disgusting, that's why I'm fighting a mild case of anorexia. Don't tell me to see a councilor, I already am and they said that I should admit to it, that's why I'm telling you guys. This is my way of getting one step closer to telling my parents._

_Mims: So basically writing a story called "Therapy" is very appropriate for you._

_Me: Yep, I've been in it since I was nine. And now for a random thought that has been bugging me for a few weeks. If you cloned yourself, then killed your clone, is that murder or suicide? I mean, really you just technically killed yourself but you didn't die. This has kept me up at night and now I share it with you. Thank you to SXR4EVA, Solitary-Heretic, book-freak4eva, YourPerfectDesstruction, CrazyLittleMello, Kila Sagato, Kyro259, and Plain Jane Is A Vampire for the alerts and SXR4EVA, Kale Hikari, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, YourPerfectDestruction, and Deidaralover99 for the favs. Now I must thank everyone who reviewed so far._

_StoopidMonkey__ yes Sora can be retarded, I'm replaying KH2 right now and again I keep thinking that when he meets up with blindfolded Riku he's going to say, 'Have you seen my best friend Riku? He has the same color hair as you, the same bone structure as you; really he looks just like you. Only he doesn't wear a blind fold so you can't be him.' I mean there's innocent and then there's just stupid. And your second review decided it, double lemons when they appear. I assure you that this is mostly plot and a little citrus, I just couldn't help but throw it in._

_Avi den Kanashimi__ Hurray for hormonal virgins! Also I'm gonna be mostly plot based in the future as this is not a pure smut fic. _

_kitty__ Why thank you and yeah it kind of sucks to do the two person point of view, but I think it's worth the effort._

_SkyeFlyte__ Yay Hurray they are! Thanks for the vote and smut chapters stay in two person POV._

_Lifes.Lover__ Thank you for the definition, you were actually the only person to tell me. Thank you for saying you love my fics, it really helps with my self esteem. And who dares to make fun of Savage Garden?! They are an awesome band and anyone who says other wise will have to go through me and my furry!_

_SXR4EVA__ His ass was sculpted by god. Actually I got that saying from high school. There was this guy, we called him the Caribou guy with the perfect ass, who went to my school as well as worked at the local Caribou (we were creative weren't we?). He has the world's greatest ass, no lie. He had the same lunch period as my friends and I and every day he would walk by our table. The entire table's heads would simultaneously turn to follow him. One of my friends then went and said that his ass looked like it was sculpted by god and the expression stuck._

_Plain Jane Is A Vampire__ Thanks for saying it's cute and interesting. I don't really know what you meant by 'epilouge?' though. I don't really do epilogues anyway, I write a story beginning to end and that's it. There are actually quite a few more chapters to go until I get to the end, somewhere around ten or twelve, I haven't actually counted them out in my story plan yet._

_Deidaralover99__ I love you for loving it. Thanks for the fav._

_CrazyLittleMello__ I continued, I continued! Now give me that picture! Love you too for loving me._

_Mims: Aren't you forgetting something?_

_Me: Am I?_

_Mims: The poll._

_Me: Oh right! So I have a poll up on my profile right now. The question is who is the hottest organization 13 member? Please go vote, I only have a few votes right now, three at the moment. Demyx is currently winning and, as I will refrain from voting because that's cheating, I ask you to vote so I get my answer. _

_Disclaimer:__ You already know that I don't own or profit off of this._

_Warning:__ Slightly pervy Axel_

_Pairings:__ Axel x Roxas, mentioned Zexion x Demyx_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel stared down at Roxas, a grin overcoming his features. With a gleeful glint to his eyes he grabbed the blond, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy you want to continue too." He muttered into blond spikes.

Roxas relaxed into the embrace before saying in a rather matter of fact tone, "Why wouldn't I want to be with you? I don't usually sleep with some guy after only knowing them for a few days."

"Mhm." Axel muttered. Axel glanced at the clock, grimacing slightly when he saw the time, 3:45. _Well we're already in bed so I might as well try to get some more._ The redhead's hands began to slide over Roxas's back and he slowly leaned the blond back down.

"Axel," Roxas said softly, "We really shouldn't."

"But it's so much fun."

"Axel, I need to get up."

"Come on Roxas, it's the weekend, not like you have to go to work or anything." Axel began to nip at Roxas's collar bone.

"I…oh god." Roxas's head fell back, his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pushed Axel off of him. "I really need to get dressed Axel, I do actually have plans today and I don't think my family is going to just forgive me for not showing up because I was having sex."

"Fine," Axel sighed slightly, "If you insist."

Roxas slid out from beneath the covers and strode over to an oak dresser and began to pull some clothes out of it. Axel however stayed in bed admiring the view. _It's really weird, I feel like this is normal. That can't be right though, this is the first time that this has happened. Besides usually I'm not this comfortable around someone I've slept with. I wonder why I don't feel like I never want to see Roxas again. _Roxas had found whatever it was he wanted to wear, Axel didn't care enough to actually pay attention to what the clothing was, and abruptly turned back to the drooling redhead.

Roxas smiled slightly at the sight before saying, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Axel nodded slightly, still to mesmerized by a naked Roxas and the realization that he still cared to really hear him. It was not until Roxas had actually left the room for the adjoining bathroom that Axel realized what the blond had just said. _Shower means naked Roxas. Naked wet Roxas. Naked, wet, sudsy Roxas. Oh I am so not missing this. _Axel sprang to his feet to follow the short blond.

That's when he heard it, "Holy shit! Axel you gave me a huge hickey!"

Grinning sheepishly Axel stuck his head into the bathroom to see Roxas staring in the mirror, pure horror on his face. When the look of horror was turned on him Axel could only say, "Heat of the moment, sorry."

"Sorry! I have to have dinner with my family tonight. We may get along but that doesn't mean that they're above teasing me." Roxas turned back to the mirror, a hand tracing the offending mark, "You should have heard Sora tease Demyx the first time he came home with a hickey. Maybe I should just cancel." Axel rather liked that option, "No, then Sora will just tell them I'm too busy getting plowed into the mattress to care about any of them. Why did he have to show up here? There's no way out of this for me." Roxas laid his head down on the sink dejectedly.

Axel had to think fast. _I can't let Roxas be depressed; I was the one to get him into this situation after all. Crap, what do I do? _"I could come with you to dinner and scare the crap out of your family so they don't make fun of you while I'm there." He offered.

Roxas looked up at the redhead, his face completely blank. "You want to meet my family," he sounded like he couldn't believe what he was saying, "And scare them into silence?"

_Wow, stupid move Axel. _"Um, yeah, basically."

"Your funeral," Roxas shrugged slightly, "But if you want to come I won't stop you."

_Brilliant move Axel! _"Great, but we should probably both get cleaned up then." Axel adopted an evil grin, "And you know as a pyro I hate being cold. You should let me take a shower with you so that you don't use up all the hot water."

For a moment it looked like Roxas was going to throw something at the redhead then he said in a silky voice, "Well, if you insist Axel."

The redhead was so busy congratulating himself for getting to take a shower with the blond that he didn't notice the evil grin he was receiving in return. Roxas turned on the shower and after a moment tested the water and stepped in. Axel jumped in right after him and let out an indignant squawk. The water was freezing! Axel's skin erupted in goose bumps and he immediately jumped out of the offending water jet. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, I like a cold shower." Roxas said innocently, "Helps to wake me up."

"You did that on purpose." Axel growled stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Well at least you'll have a warm shower."

"And you will have no towels." Axel smiled and grabbed every towel in reach before running out of the room. A yell followed the redhead but the words were far beyond Axel's comprehension, he was very pleased with himself. _I might not be showering with Roxas but he'll have to come out here naked if he wants a towel to dry off with._ Axel sat down on the bed and watched the bathroom door expectantly. No Roxas came out of it; in fact Axel stared for nearly ten minutes before he heard the shower turn off. Frowning slightly Axel stood to go investigate. Before he reached the door it was thrown open and a fully clothed Roxas appeared, a towel in hand.

"Sora's done that one to me far too many times to work. I keep extra towels hidden from view." Roxas smiled up at the indignant redhead, "If you want to take a shower now is your chance."

Muttering about sneaky blonds under his breath Axel stalked into the bathroom, one of the stolen towels in hand. After a blisteringly hot shower Axel reemerged into the bedroom. His hair was limp and hung around his shoulder, not a look he particularly liked. "Do you have any hair gel?" he muttered in Roxas's general direction.

"No, sorry I don't." Roxas smiled. Any anger or disappointment Axel had towards the blond melted away in an instant. There was no way that he could stay mad when Roxas was beaming at him like that.

"Then how do you get your hair to do that?" Axel pointed at the blond spikes.

Looking up Roxas twirled a lock of hair in his fingers. _Oh god that's cute. Get a hold of yourself Axel, Roxas doesn't like it when you jump him. You found that out with the whole shower incident. _Axel was brought back from a very vivid fantasy by the sound of Roxas's voice, "Oh, this is natural. I really hate it; I can't get my hair to lie flat for anything. It runs in my family actually."

"You shouldn't hate it. I think it's really cute." Axel walked up to Roxas and ran his hand through the blond locks. Before he could stop himself Axel leaned down and captured Roxas's lips with his own. The blond didn't pull away; if anything he actually deepened the kiss. However the feeling of being sprayed with cold water returned to Axel and he moved away from the blond, a crimson blush to match his hair on his cheeks. "Um, we should probably get going."

"Axel, you're only wearing a towel." Roxas smirked and pointed at the distracted redhead.

Axel looked down and, yes, he indeed only had a towel around his waist. If it was possible Axel would have turned an even darker shade of red, unfortunately the redhead had met his limit. Grabbing his clothes off the floor Axel looked up to find Roxas had a very amused grin on his face. "You don't have to look so happy." Axel grumbled under his breath, "Can we stop by my house on the way? I'd like to get some clean clothes before dinner."

"Sure." Roxas smirked.

Half an hour later Roxas had pulled up in front of Axel's house and the redhead was starting to have some misgivings. _What if he wants to come in? Oh god, Reno and Zexion will scare Roxas away if I bring him in there. He'll never want to speak to me again if he meets my family. _ "So, um, why don't you wait in the car and I'll be right back." He shot the blond a casual smile.

"Sure thing." Roxas smiled back.

With a true smile Axel jumped out of the car and trotted up to his front door. He didn't bother to get his keys out of his pocket, they never locked the door as no one was stupid enough to try and rob them. Striding into the house Axel was met by the other annoying redhead in the family. "Oh, hey Reno." He muttered and headed for his bedroom.

"So where were you all day?" Reno asked in a sing song voice.

"Out."

"I don't think so." Reno followed Axel into his room and leaned up against the doorframe, "As I remember it Zexy said that you were sick and had to stay at your therapist's house last night."

"Your point being?" Axel started to rummage through his drawers for some clean clothes.

"There is a blond, like your therapist, waiting in a car outside. He is also pretty hot, like you say your therapist is, and looks normal, like your therapist should be. All in all one would assume that he is your therapist."

"Again, your point being?" Axel pulled a pair of black jeans and a red shirt out of his dresser before turning to his older brother.

"Why is your therapist waiting for you outside our house instead of just dropping the poor sick patient off?"

Axel couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his lips, "He's not my therapist anymore."

"Then why are you so happy? I mean you were the one who was so happy about having a hot doctor."

"He said there was some sort of ethics issue with dating a patient."

Reno just stared at his brother. He looked like he got hit with the stupid stick and then run over by dumbfoundedness. Finally he seemed to collect himself enough to squawk, "What?!"

"I got a boyfriend!" Axel was full on smiling now his glee extremely apparent.

"But how do you know he's your boyfriend?" Reno had still not completely grasped what was going on and from the look on his face Axel severely doubted that he would.

"Well," Axel calmed himself down enough to explain what was going on, "I got sick, threw up on him, slept at his house and then had a nice long chat with him. Oh yeah, and I slept with him." Reno just stared at Axel, "I got laid and got a boyfriend!" Axel was by now dancing around his room in utter joy. The whole situation had just really sunk in and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"How the hell do you go from throwing up on him to him sleeping with you?!" Reno was completely lost at this point.

"I'm not completely sure." Axel stopped dancing around his room, "But he jumped me, not the other way around, so I guess I did something right. Now get out of my room, I need to change."

"Why?!" Reno seemed to not have caught up yet and this new command was not helping him in the least.

"Because Roxas and I are going to dinner and I don't want to wear my stinky sick clothes." Axel said as if it were the single most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Reno left, still completely lost as to how puking on someone resulted in sex.

Axel changed as fast as he could, tugging his hair into a ponytail without bothering to look in the mirror, there was no way in hell he was waiting for Zexion to come in with that smug little smirk of his and some biting comment. Axel had no doubt that Reno had already told their younger brother what had happened and was not in the mood to have his high ruined. _Emo bastard, always ruining my good moments. _Axel was a little surprised when no lilac haired emo bastard came in, and even more startled when he made it all the way to Roxas's car without incident. He was still watching the house suspiciously as they pulled away, as if Zexion would come hurtling out at any moment to fling an insult in his face. "Weird."

"What's weird?" Roxas glanced at Axel before turning back to the road.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question."

"I expected Zexion to be all over me for not showing up until now. It's weird that he didn't even show up to make some snide remark." Axel sat back in the passenger seat and gazed at the road before them.

"Maybe he wasn't there."

"Yeah."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, not an uncomfortable silence, more of a calm quiet that neither occupant wanted to break. Axel felt his lips forming a small smile, he couldn't remember the last time he was actually comfortable with silence. Usually if it got too quiet he would say something like 'Who wants to see a cool trick?' and promptly light something on fire. _Actually I haven't wanted to light anything on fire since I met Roxas. Weird, must be an anomaly or something._ Axel was so wrapped up in contemplating his lack of pyromaniacal tendencies that he didn't realize that they had stopped. "This is it." Roxas's voice brought him back and he looked up at a very large house.

"Wow," Axel whistled, "Your family must be rich."

Roxas looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye before answering, "My parents were hard workers, they wanted the best for their family is all." _Nice going Axel you made him bring up his parents. Didn't you learn to keep your mouth shut about that with the whole picture thing?_

Axel ran a hand over his head in defeat before turning back to Roxas. "Um, shouldn't we go in?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we probably should." Roxas seemed oddly detached as he answered.

The silence that followed immediately made Axel looking for some way out of it. Briefly he thought of using his usual method but quickly shrugged it off, he was fairly certain Roxas would not be pleased if he accidentally burned down his family's home. The redhead barely registered that Roxas had gotten out of the car and slowly he followed after Roxas. The pair walked up a small stone pathway to the front door which Roxas opened with only a moment's hesitation. As soon as the door had shut behind the pair they heard it. "ROXYYYYYY!!!!!" a voice screeched.

"Demyx, no!" Roxas yelped as he was tackled by a sandy blond with a mullet.

All Axel could do was stare at the pile of limbs and blond hair on the floor. "Why are you so late Roxy? Ooo why do you have a huge hickey on your neck? Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl this time?" the mullet haired teen babbled.

"GIRL?!" Axel had caught that comment for sure, "Why the hell would it be a girl?"

"Oh hey Axel." Demyx looked up as if just realizing he had an audience, "What are you doing here?"

"Get off of me." Came a muffled cry from beneath Demyx.

"Oops, sorry Roxy, forgot you were down there." Demyx said sheepishly as he climbed off his brother.

Roxas stood and brushed himself off before turning a death glare on the taller blond. "Axel is here with me." He stated coolly.

Demyx squealed like a girl before beginning to ramble, "Ooo, Roxy's got a boyfriend, and a hickey, and is looking like he's going to kill me! Save me Zexy!" And with that the taller blond ran for his life, which was not in the least bit of danger.

Roxas and Axel simply stared after the mullet haired boy in complete shock. "I never get used to that." Axel said softly as he watched Demyx race up the stares.

"I've known him his entire life and I'm not used to it." Roxas shook his head softly.

"Roxas, stop being mean to my boyfriend." A voice called down the stares.

"Zexion!" Axel yelped as he heard the all too familiar voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly he flung himself onto Roxas mumbling into his spikes, "I'm so happy you want to continue too."

Roxas immediately relaxed into the embrace. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you? I don't usually sleep with some guy after only knowing them for a few days." _I'm not some kind of whore_, he added silently.

"Mhm." Axel murmured as he started to slowly slide the blond back down onto the bed.

Roxas caught sight of the clock and winced slightly. _I'm going to be late. _"Axel, we really shouldn't."

"But it's so much fun." _Can't argue with that logic._

"Axel, I need to get up." _Even if I don't want to._

"Come on Roxas," the redhead almost whined, "It's the weekend, not like you have to go to work or anything." Axel was nipping at Roxas's collar bone by this point.

"I…oh god." Roxas let his head fall back to give Axel better access to his sensitive neck. Suddenly an image of Sora's jeering face popped into his head and Roxas forced his eyes open and pushed Axel off of him. Trying to recollect himself he addressed the redhead, "I really need to get dressed Axel, I do actually have plans today and I don't think my family is going to just forgive me for not showing up because I was having sex."

"Fine, if you insist." Axel was obviously not pleased with this but allowed Roxas to get up none the less.

Roxas slid out from beneath the sheets and moved over to his dresser, he could feel Axel's eyes on him the entire time. A small smirk flitted across his face. _Good to know that he still finds me attractive rather than wanting to be done with me forever. Still it is odd that I'm so comfortable standing in front of him completely naked. I mean I've only known the guy for what, four days? I guess that Cloud was dead wrong when he called me a prude. _Roxas had found some clothes that were suitable for a family dinner, a black sweater and some jeans. Turning back to his bed Roxas found Axel was basically drooling at him, only the redhead somehow managed to look hot even while doing that. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the redhead and, while shaking his head slightly, said, "I'm going to go take a shower." The only response Roxas received was a slightly dazed nod. Still smiling the blond walked into the bathroom and placed his clothes on the sink. As he was about to turn to turn on the shower something caught Roxas's eye. At the base of his neck was a large purple bruise. "Holy shit! Axel you gave me a huge hickey!"

Said redhead stuck his head into the bathroom. Grinning sheepishly he muttered, "Heat of the moment, sorry."

"Sorry!" Roxas stared at Axel, his horror evident on his face, "I have to have dinner with my family tonight. We may get along but that doesn't mean that they're above teasing me." He turned back to the mirror and began to trace the bruise on his neck, "You should have heard Sora tease Demyx the first time he came home with a hickey. Maybe I should just cancel. No, then Sora will just tell them I'm too busy getting plowed into the mattress to care about any of them. Why did he have to show up here? There's no way out of this for me." Roxas allowed himself to sink down dejectedly so that his forehead rested on the counter.

"I could come with you to dinner and scare the crap out of your family so they don't make fun of you while I'm there." Axel didn't sound completely sure of what he was saying.

"You want to meet my family," Roxas stared at the redhead, "And scare them into silence?" _He can't be serious about this; there is no way I got that right._

"Um, yeah, basically."

"Your funeral, but if you want to come I won't stop you." _I can't believe he's actually willing to do this. Sora and Cloud are going to rip him to shreds. Does he actually think the whole big bad pyromaniac routine will actually work?_

Axel adopted an evil grin and cocked an eyebrow at Roxas. "Great, but we should probably both get cleaned up then," he slid a little closer to the blond, "And you know as a pyro I hate being cold. You should let me take a shower with you so that you don't use all the hot water."

_That pervert! Does he actually think I'll let him into the shower with me just so he can stay warm? Well to bad for him, I'll just make him freeze. _"Well, if you insist Axel."

It honestly looked like Axel was doing a happy dance in his head as Roxas turned the shower on. Making sure that the temperature was at the lowest possible temperature that he could personally withstand Roxas stepped into the spray. Axel followed immediately and let out a squawk like a bird. Jumping against the opposite wall and out of the spray of the water he shrieked, "What the hell?!"

"Oh," Roxas took on the face of innocence, "I like a cold shower. Helps to wake me up."

"You did that on purpose." Axel growled accusingly as he stepped fully out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Roxas had to fight to keep from laughing, "Well at least you'll have a warm shower."

"And you will have no towels." Axel smiled as he grabbed every towel within arms reach and bolted from the bathroom.

Roxas gave an indignant yell as he watched the redhead disappear. He then let out a small chuckle as he upped the temperature on the water slightly, though it still remained freezing by most people's standards. _Sora has done that one way to many times to work. I mean come on, he knows I have brothers, he should have realized that means that pranks are going to occur in my family. At least now I can shower in peace._ Roxas quickly washed his hair and scrubbed down his body, something that would undoubtedly have set Axel into a frenzy and made Roxas all the more glad for kicking him out. Once he was done with his shower Roxas simply stepped out rather than turning the water off. Experience with a hyper twin had taught him that if he turned the water off before he got dressed the person who stole the towels was going to come in. It was only after drying off and dressing that Roxas actually turned the water off. Towel in hand Roxas threw open the door to find a flustered Axel. Smiling at the indignant redhead Roxas explained himself, "Sora's done that one to me far too many times to work. I keep extra towels hidden from view. If you want to take a shower now is your chance."

Axel stalked past Roxas into the bathroom muttering to himself under his breath. Roxas distinctly caught the words "sneaky blonds" but decided to ignore it as he had been rather sneaky if he didn't say so himself. When he heard the shower turn on Roxas started to scrub his hair vigorously with the towel he had and by the time Axel came back into the bedroom his hair was fairly dry.

"Do you have any hair gel?" Axel muttered at Roxas.

Roxas smiled at Axel and the redhead visibly softened. "No, sorry I don't." _Don't know why you need it though; you look damn hot with your hair down._

"Then how do you get your hair to do that?" Axel pointed at Roxas's spikes curiously.

"Oh," Roxas took a spike in between two fingers and twirled it absently, "This is natural. I really hate it; I can't get my hair to lie flat for anything. It runs in my family actually."

"You shouldn't hate it. I think it's really cute." Axel walked up to Roxas and ran one of his hands through the blond spikes. Suddenly their lips had connected, sending sparks through Roxas's body. Without realizing it the blond opened his mouth, inviting Axel to deepen the kiss. Suddenly the redhead pulled away, blushing a color to match his hair. "Um, we should probably get going." Axel seemed to be looking everywhere but at Roxas.

"Axel," Roxas couldn't stop the smirk that was crossing his face, "You're only wearing a towel."

Axel looked down and the look of embarrassment on his face made Roxas feel for him, well it would have had he not been overcome by pure amusement at the whole situation. Grabbing his clothes off the floor Axel practically jumped into them. "You don't have to look so happy." Axel shot the blond an evil look, "Can we stop by my house on the way? I'd like to get some clean clothes before dinner."

"Sure." Roxas could hear himself smirking.

Nearly half an hour later Roxas pulled up in front of a rather abused looking house. It was not a cheap home by any means, in fact it looked like the occupants had to be rather well off, it simply seemed that the inhabitants had stopped trying to fix it. There were visible scorch marks dotting the walls as well as knives sticking out at odd places, almost like someone had used the building for target practice. The front yard was slightly over grown and again bore evidence of fire. _Well I suppose Axel is a pyro, I really shouldn't be surprised. _

Roxas was snapped out of his silent observations by the sound of Axel's voice. "So, um, why don't you wait in the car and I'll be right back." Axel tried, and failed, to smile.

"Sure thing." Roxas was much more successful in his attempt to smile.

Axel really did smile at that and jumped out of the car and ran up to his house. _Does he really not want me to meet his family that much? It can't be that he doesn't like me; I mean he wants to meet my family after all. He did say he doesn't like his family so maybe he thinks that I'll get scared away or something. Ug, stop over thinking this Roxas. You always do this to yourself. You always start analyzing every little detail and it comes back to bite you on the ass. Just go with the flow for once, it won't hurt you to just relax._

Roxas waited for only about five minutes before a very cautious looking Axel reemerged from the house. The redhead made his way to the car, continually throwing glances over his shoulder as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. He still had his gaze fixated on the house as Roxas began to pull away. "Weird." He half whispered.

"What's weird?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Axel seemed slightly startled.

"Yes," Roxas smiled, "And you didn't answer my question."

"I expected Zexion to be all over me for not showing up until now. It's weird that he didn't even show up to make some snide remark." Axel leaned back into his seat, seeming to relax as he gazed out at the road ahead of them.

"Maybe he wasn't there." Roxas offered.

"Yeah."

The car ride to Roxas's house was a pleasant one, filled with a comfortable silence that both riders seemed to be completely content with. Roxas watched Axel out of the corner of his eyes the entire way. The redhead was smiling slightly; he had a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Every now and again he would cast his gaze over at Roxas but he never seemed to notice that he was being watched. If anything he seemed to be enjoying the company of the blond and didn't want to ruin anything. All too soon they arrived and Roxas was forced to break the silence that surrounded them. "This is it," Roxas's voice came out a little louder than he would have liked.

Axel looked up and whistled slightly. "Wow," he said, "Your family must be rich."

Roxas glanced at Axel from the corner of his eye. Willing himself to not sound cold he answered, "My parents were hard workers; they wanted the best for their family is all." _Don't be an ass hole Roxas, he didn't mean anything by it and he doesn't know anything other than your parents are dead. Don't go and blame him or call him insensitive before the fact._

Axel grimaced slightly realizing his mistake and ran a hand over his head. "Um, shouldn't we go in?" his voice held deep caution, as if he expected a sudden attack from the blond.

"Yeah, we probably should." Roxas still had to force himself to not come off as cold as ice.

The silence that engulfed them was deafening. Axel's eyes were darting around as if looking for an escape. Roxas simply got out of the car and headed up the stone pathway to the front door. He was aware that the redhead was following him but at that particular moment didn't really care. _No, don't do this Roxas. You always find a way to sabotage yourself, this may turn out to be a good thing, don't ruin it._ The front door had barely closed behind the silent pair when Roxas heard it. "ROXYYYYYY!!!!!" the voice screeched.

"Demyx, no!" Roxas barely got the words out of his mouth before he was tackled by a sandy blond blur.

From his place on the floor Roxas could see a stunned looking Axel but most of his attention was focused on his younger brother who had begun to ramble out questions. "Why are you so late Roxy? Ooo why do you have a huge hickey on your neck? Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl this time?"

"GIRL?!" Roxas flinched at the volume of Axel's voice, "Why the hell would it be a girl?"

"Oh hey Axel, what are you doing here?" Demyx looked up at the redhead, completely forgetting that he was smothering Roxas.

"Get off of me." The crushed blond cried out.

"Oops, sorry Roxy, forgot you were down there." Demyx said sheepishly as he let his brother up.

Giving his brother his very best death glare Roxas stated in his coolest manner, "Axel is here with me."

Demyx squealed, something Roxas always found amusing, and began to babble yet again, "Ooo, Roxy's got a boyfriend, and a hickey, and is looking like he's going to kill me! Save me Zexy!" And with that he was gone, racing up the stairs with unbelievable speed.

"I never get used to that." Axel seemed slightly stunned.

"I've known him his entire life and I'm not used to it." Roxas shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Roxas, stop being mean to my boyfriend." A very familiar voice yelled from upstairs.

"Zexion!" Axel yelped in disbelief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Ug, this chapter was hell to write. I had exams and was basically writing this as a distraction when I couldn't take studying any longer. I wrote it a bit sporadically so please ignore any tone changes. Also this isn't actually where I wanted to end this chapter, it was just getting so long that I felt that I needed to end it and this was the only spot that made sense. If I didn't end it here Axel's section alone would have gotten close to 10,000 words, as is he has just under 3,000 while Roxas got about 2,500. The next chapter is going to be very long so it will take some time to update even though I'm home for a month now._

_Mims: Just wrap it up._

_Me: Okay. Oh, one of my friends recently asked me if all the male characters in this story are gay. This has made me realize I should probably tell you right now who is and who isn't. Axel- gay, Sora- gay, Riku- bi, Roxas- bi (yes Roxas is bisexual in my mind), Cloud- gay, Demyx- gay, Sephiroth- will screw anything that moves (especially Cloud), Zexion- gay, Reno- straight, Namine- straight. As more characters show up I'll tell you what their sexual preference is in the end note so I don't ruin anything by saying who is going to appear in a chapter. I also realized that after my last chapter I didn't really give a good image for safe sex. Considering that my roommate is secretly the condom fairy, she gave herself the title, I should be ashamed. So remember, __**no glove no love**__, I just won't really be writing about it. Remember to review for a new chapter, trust me you want the next chapter. It's gonna be pure drama and some extremely perverted behavior from one of my personal favorite characters, he's up on my wall right now in all his sexy glory._


	6. dinner

_Me: I'm so sorry this came out so late, please don't kill me! I got sick and I can't write for shit when I'm sick. Plus I kind of failed chemistry and my mom is making me study over my break so I can pass it when I retake it. I'm currently hiding at Caribou for the free wi-fi and peace and quiet. If I don't come here to write then my mom is always trying to be the person who proof reads my stuff. I don't know about you, but that is one situation I really want to avoid._

_Mims: Excuses, excuses. Just write the damn thing._

_Me: I will, just give me a second. Because this is so late I'm going to do everyone a little favor. I'm also posting not one but two oneshot lemons that I have on my computer. One of them is an Akuroku fic called "Tales of Insomnia" where Axel can't sleep and doesn't think Roxas should either. The other is actually the lemon that accompanies this chapter. It's called "Dinner can wait" and I'm not going to tell you who is involved because it will give too much away. I'll tell you in the end note who it is, though after you read this you should be able to make a pretty good guess. I'd like to thank yumie-darkness123, meh-get over it, marble121, loverofAkuRoku, kidashka, jhanna555, genocide-bloodshed, Zylarai, YaoiEmoGirl, Tsubasa-Faye, Spinner2009, SassyOMG2282, Night Sapphire, Kyro259, Kila Sagato, Goth.In.Shorts, Flutterby Fx, DawnofTime, CrazyLittleMello, Chaxra-san, Cain the XIII, and Blaze Moonlight for the alerts. Also a big thank you to yumie-darkness123, neoblueeyz, mudermachine007, kidashka, genocide-bloodshed, YourPerfectDestruction, Sarie Bear, Lifes.Lover, Emeria-The-Neko-Hanyou99, and Cain the XIII for the favs._

_Cain the XIII__ The tooth faerie is real? Oh joy, I shall write!_

_mudermachine007 __Don't drool on your computer, they're expensive. Thanks for saying it's good._

_Chaxra-san__ Yay, I'm funny!_

_yaoi fangurl__ I love you for loving the story, and so I write._

_SassyOMG2282__ I updated, thanks for saying you like it._

_jhanna555__ the dinner is interesting to say the least, hope you enjoy it._

_Avi den Kanashimi__ I'm sorry it was a bit messy, I really should have done more editing. I hate cold showers too, the showers at my dorm are horrible and change completely at random. I feel for Axel as well, that's why I put it in._

_SkyeFlyte__ Thanks for saying it was awesome, and I hope you like the new chapter._

_CrazyLittleMello__ Oo, what's my surprise? The love is returned because you handed over the pic._

_genocide-bloodshed__ I absolutely love that you love the story. It's great to know that I can keep you wondering._

_yumie-darness123__ The wait is over, here's a new chapter._

_Plain Jane Is A Vampire__ there's lots of chapters left, ten after this one if I don't add an extra lemon in. And thank you for the congrats on my mad lollipop skills._

_neoblueeyz __Axel is damn sexy. I guess I'm just a bi girl looking for a bi guy, what with my obvious yaoi fetish. Thank you so much for saying this is awesome, I smiled when I read that._

_Disclaimer:__ It is disclaimed biatches._

_Warning:__ some very pervy behavior in this chapter, mild swearing, a lime (thanks again to Lifes.Lover for the definition), and slight Axel bashing. I love Axel though, so don't flame me for that._

_Pairings:__ Who isn't together in this chapter? We have Axel x Roxas, Zexion x Demyx, Cloud x Sephiroth, mentioned Riku x Sora._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Axel?!" came a disbelieving cry. Almost immediately a lilac haired teen appeared at the top of the stairs.

Axel couldn't believe this; he thought he had successfully avoided his younger brother. _Why the hell is he here? Oh right, he's dating Roxas's brother. Still, why is he at a family dinner? Then again why am I at a family dinner? Shit, say something you idiot or he's going to say something that could ruin this and then Roxas will never want to speak to you again. _"What the hell are you doing here?" _Crap, I just opened myself to attack, bad Axel!_

"I could ask you the same thing." Zexion narrowed his eyes, surveying his brother like a hungry wolf, "I would have thought Roxas wouldn't be talking to you after what I told him last night, let alone bringing you to dinner. I am assuming that's why you're here."

"Zexion," Axel was down right confused and more than a little suspicious, "What did you tell Roxas."

"That you think he's hot of course."

"Oh Zexy," Demyx waved a hand in dismissal, "Roxas thinks Axel's hot too. He told Sora and Cloud all about it. Besides, look at that hickey on his neck, that wasn't there yesterday."

Zexion's eyes moved from his brother to Roxas and back again. _Haha, his plan failed! I beat the emo bastard at something! _"Axel's afraid of spiders."

"Now that's just childish. I mean really, what do you think that's going to accomplish?" Axel smirked at his younger brother.

The lilac haired teen glared at Axel, obviously at a loss and out of ideas on how to best attack his brother. "Come on Dem Dem, let's go back to your room." Zexion took Demyx's hand and led the blond away.

"Dem Dem?" Axel quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. _Wow, I did not think Zexion the type to call someone that._

"Yeah, it's kind of odd the first time you hear him call Demyx that." Axel jumped at the sound of Roxas's voice, he had completely forgotten he was there, being far to concentrated on defeating his brother.

Before he could say anything there came another cry of, "ROXYYYY!" A blur of chocolate brown hair came streaking into the entrance hall and Roxas was once again knocked to the ground.

"This is getting really old Sora." The blond muttered.

"But I love you Roxy." Sora sat up on Roxas's chest and began to pout.

"If you love me so much then get off of me," Roxas gasped, "You're suffocating me!"

"Sorry Roxy." Sora clambered off of his twin. After helping the now severely disheveled blond up, Sora finally noticed that there was another person in the entrance hall. "Hey, I know you. You're that guy that Roxas thinks is hot. Why are you here?"

"I invited him." Roxas said.

"Why would you invi," Sora stopped midsentence and stared intently at Roxas's neck, "Oh, right, he nailed you into the mattress and now you want a relationship."

"Sora!" Roxas squeaked.

"I did not 'nail him into the mattress', thank you very much." Axel broke in, "And what we do in private is none of your business."

Roxas groaned and put a hand over his face. Axel looked at the blond in confusion. _What's his problem? That should make it clear that we don't want people talking about it, it's not like I said something horribly embarrassing or anything. _Turning back to Sora Axel saw why Roxas had groaned. The brunet had a look on his face that reminded Axel of a cat about to kill a small, annoying mouse. _That was a trap, wasn't it? Oh crap, I just walked right into that one. _"So," Sora clasped his hands behind his back, "You did give him a good pounding then." _He doesn't have to look so pleased with himself. _"Here I was thinking that all you two had done was fool around a bit. I mean, when I walked in on you guys that's what it looked like, but now the truth comes out."

"Sora," a voice called from the direction the brunet had come, "Remember what I said about teasing your brother." A tall man with long silver hair came through the doorway into the entrance hall. He was incredibly muscular and looked like he could beat the crap out of anyone who was dumb enough to mess with him.

"Not to do it without you." The brunet chirped, "Don't you think Roxas has a nice hickey Sephiroth?"

"Why yes I do," the silver haired man had obviously just noticed the hickey, "That is very nice. Now, how long have you two known each other?"

"Longer than you knew Cloud before you guys were locked in your bedroom for, what was it again?" Roxas looked thoughtful, "Oh right, three days."

The silver haired man, Sephiroth, pursed his lips together. Axel couldn't help himself, he tried to stop it from coming out, he really did, but completely unbidden the words went flying out of his mouth, "Three days! Man, one of you sure as hell couldn't walk after that."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the redhead, one pair of blue in absolute horror, one blue with obvious enjoyment, and a pair of aqua green with a slightly deadly glint. "That's right," Sephiroth's voice had the same edge as his eyes, "Cloud could barely walk after I got through with him. Though he was hardly complaining, the way he kept yelling for me to go harder."

"Just kill me now." Roxas muttered.

"And our dear little Roxas here still seems to be able to walk." Sephiroth strode over and put an arm around the mortified blonde's shoulders, "Since I know he's a bottom that can only mean one thing, you were not enough to really effect him." The grin on Sephiroth's face nearly made Axel whimper, instead he sputtered incoherently for a moment.

"What are you doing here Seph?" Roxas asked softly.

"Well," Sephiroth released the blond, "I was here last night, giving Cloud a _real_ pounding, and I just never left."

"I gave Roxas a real pounding!" Axel protested. Immediately he clapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Roxas. The blond was glaring at him while Sephiroth and Sora were staring at the redhead with their mouths open. "I mean, um, I was a courteous lover who wou, I'm going to shut up now."

"Yeah, you do that." Roxas said.

Axel stared at his feet, trying to become invisible. He could tell that his attempts to discover some hidden super power were not working as the three other men in the entrance way were still staring at him. "Well," Sephiroth finally broke the tense silence, "We should probably get out of the entrance. Why don't we head into the living room?"

"Sure," Roxas's voice had a biting edge to it, "Why don't we?"

The group moved through the doorway that Sora and Sephiroth had entered through. Axel found himself in a pastel blue room with white couches. On the walls were paintings of landscapes, people, animals, and even one modern art thing that was just paint thrown at the canvas as far as Axel could tell. Sitting on a white couch beside Roxas, Axel looked around, pointedly avoiding making eye contact. The silence was deafening and more than the redhead could take. In order to avoid doing something stupid, Axel did the only thing he could think of, he began to talk. "So," he started, immediately regretting his decision to speak as three pairs of eyes focused on him, "These are nice paintings."

"Oh yeah!" Sora chirped, "Our sister Namine made them. She's such a great artist. She has a scholarship to some art institute in France next year."

"So she's going to college?"

"She and Demyx are going to be 18 in a month." Roxas said, obviously hoping to keep the topic away from his sex life, "They're going off to their perspective schools pretty soon."

"Demyx," Sephiroth drew the groups attention back to himself, "There's another uke in this family." Roxas flushed violently at the change in topic, "I have to wonder about you all. I mean, not a single straight man in the family, and not a single seme either. Though at least whenever Riku or Zexion give it to their boys they get an obvious response. None of this, I can walk without limping, crap."

Roxas dropped his head into his hands and began to mutter. The muttering was far too soft for the other men in the room to hear, but Axel definitely heard the words fucking asshole. "What is it with you and sex?" Axel asked, directing his gaze towards Sephiroth, "I mean, I've only known you for a few minutes and that is all you've talked about."

"Sephiroth's a pervert." A voice said from the entrance hall. Shortly after the voice sounded a petite blond girl entered the room. Axel recognized her as the girl from the picture in Roxas's apartment. _What was her name again? Oh right, it's Namine, and she's Demyx's twin._ "So," Namine started, "Who's this?"

"This would be the guy that I was telling you about." Sora said, a wide smile on his face.

"The pyro that Roxy thinks is hot?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here." Axel said. He once again regretted opening his mouth the instant the words left him. Four pairs of eyes focused in on him, three with a distinctly predatory glint. The reason Roxas had told him that 'Your funeral' suddenly became quite clear to Axel, Roxas's family may like each other, but that didn't mean that they were normal. No, they reminded the pyro of a pack of hyenas ready for the kill. "Roxas," Axel whispered, "Help me."

"Where's Cloud?" Roxas asked the room at large.

Sephiroth's eyes lit up at the question, "He would be in the kitchen cooking dinner. Maybe I should go help him."

"NO!" three voices rang out as the silver haired man stood to leave.

"The last time you 'helped' Cloud in the kitchen we had to bleach the counter." Namine stuck an accusing finger at Sephiroth, "Demyx still won't eat anything that touches that surface."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from behind a closed door, followed shortly by some very colorful cursing. "See," Sephiroth's eyes were trained on the door, "Cloud needs some help. Do you really trust him in there by himself? I should really just,"

"No Sephiroth." Roxas said firmly, "You are not going in there."

Another string of cursing came from what could only be the kitchen. "We won't have sex on the counter again if that's what you're worried about."

"Or the table."

"Fine, or the table."

"Or the floor." Sora added.

"Or the kitchen in general." Namine folded her arms over her chest to emphasize her point.

"Fine," Sephiroth's eyes moved from one sibling to the next, "We won't have sex in the kitchen."

As yet another bang rang out, the silver haired man strode through the doorway. "Hey Seph. What are you doing in here?" a man's voice asked, "Wait! I need to make dinner! Where are you taking me?!"

Sephiroth reemerged from the kitchen, a blond haired man thrown over his shoulder. "To the bedroom!" he declared. Not even paying attention to the group of people staring at him or to the struggling blond in his grip, Sephiroth strode through the living room and into the entrance way.

As soon as Sephiroth disappeared with his captive, a shocked silence washed over the group. It was Sora who finally broke it. "I thought we had him that time." He scratched his head in obvious amazement.

"I don't think anything can deter Sephiroth when he decides he wants sex." Roxas mused.

"Yeah, but you weren't here last night," Namine said, "They were going at it until seven in the morning. They were so loud that the neighbors called the cops."

"That's why I moved out," Roxas smiled at the blond girl, "I couldn't take them making noise any longer."

"Still," Sora said, "You'd think that after last night that they'd be out of steam."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from upstairs and the group looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Seph!" a voice screamed. Shortly after there was the sound of a bed rocking and running footsteps. Seconds after the footsteps sounded, Zexion and Demyx came bursting into the living room.

"I can't believe it!" Zexion scowled.

"What's not to believe?" Demyx quirked his head to the side.

"Sephiroth and Cloud, they're like two extremely hormonal teenagers." the lilac haired teen threw up his hands in disgust.

"Oh come on Zexion." Roxas laughed, "You know Seph's a pervert. You really should have seen that coming."

"Wasn't Cloud cooking dinner?" Namine asked.

"Yeah he was." Sora nodded as if that would make it even more true.

"Crap. Alright Roxy," Namine turned to her brother, "You're the only other person in the family who can cook."

"So?" the blond raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"So that means that by default you get to finish cooking dinner."

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas folded his arms across his chest, "I have cooked for you guys the past six weekends. I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Sora brightened suddenly, "I'll finish cooking."

"I'll cook." Roxas stood immediately and vanished into the kitchen.

Axel sat back as all eyes turned to him. _This would be very, very bad. _"I'm going to go help Roxas." Axel made to stand up but found himself impaired by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at Demyx, Axel had a strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's the rush?" the sandy haired blond asked.

"Yeah," Namine continued, "We haven't had a chance to talk one on one." The teenage twins exchanged glances and Axel knew that things had gone from bad to worse. "So Axel, what are your intentions with our brother? Other than screw his little brain out that is."

"Well I… um."

"Why should we even allow you to date our brother?" Sora narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"You shouldn't," Zexion smirked as he spoke, "He's a horrible person who should not be allowed into society. I think we should just throw him out now before he damages your brother."

"Your one to talk!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at Zexion, "How can I be a bigger danger than you, I don't cut people when they piss me off."

"Roxy gave him a psych check." Namine waved away Axel's argument.

"Besides," Demyx said, "Not like you can really mess me up, I mean all you can do is inspire me."

At Axel's confused look Namine elaborated, "He's a musician. But, back to the topic at hand."

"Yeah, why shouldn't we just throw you out right now?" Sora was practically glaring at Axel, "We know you're a danger to society, even the court system says so."

"I am not,"

"Yes, you are. And by default that makes you a danger to Roxy. I don't like people hurting my brother, and I can't see you doing anything other than that." Sora stood and began to stalk towards Axel.

_Oh SHIT! He's going to kill me! Think fast Axel, how can you get yourself out of this? _Before Axel could come up with a solution there came a call of, "I could really use some help in here." from the kitchen. _Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

"Well," Axel managed to get out of Demyx's death grip and stand, "You heard him. I should really go help him out." Not even waiting for a response, Axel practically sprinted to the kitchen door. Ducking past the door the redhead let out a relieved sigh which was immediately sucked back in a gasp as he took in the sight of the kitchen. There was flour everywhere, Axel couldn't find a surface that wasn't coated. The stove had several pots on it and showed evidence that they had been boiling over recently. Some dough lay in a lump on the island counter, along with a bowl filled with who knew what. In the middle of it all stood Roxas, looking very pristine in comparison to his surroundings. "What happened in here?" Axel couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Cloud." Roxas simply said.

"What was he even trying to make?"

"As far as I can tell, ravioli." The blond leaned over one of the pots and grimaced, "This is all burnt, I don't think I can save it."

"I don't think anyone can save anything in here." Axel walked over to Roxas and turned on the spot, trying desperately to find a single clean surface in the room.

Suddenly the thumping upstairs became significantly louder. Eyeing the ceiling Roxas turned to Axel. "I think dinner is not going to happen."

"Oh thank god!" Axel exclaimed, slumping over slightly in relief, "No offense Roxas, but your family scares me."

"They gave you the 'why should we let you date Roxas' speech huh?" the blond shook his head, "They always do that, I keep telling them to stop but I don't think it matters what I tell them."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go out there and tell them that dinner is a lost cause. We'll just have to see what happens after that."

Roxas started to the living room door but Axel halted him. "Why does everyone else get to call you Roxy?"

"What?" Roxas looked back at Axel, "Why is that important?"

"Well," Axel slid up to the blonde's side, "I was just thinking, why can't I call you Roxy?"

"You can." Roxas laughed slightly, "I didn't know it was that big a deal."

"Every boyfriend should be allowed to call their boyfriend a pet name." Axel leaned down so his face was a little closer to Roxas's.

"Well," Roxas smiled up at Axel, "I guess that's true. Still, I would have thought that you would want to call me something that my family doesn't."

"Hm," Axel straightened back up and tapped his chin with a finger, "That is a good point. I think I'll just have to come up with something better, but in the meantime I'll just call you Roxy like everyone else."

"Alright." Roxas shrugged his shoulders, the smile still on his lips. With that matter dealt with the pair exited the kitchen, returning to the torture chamber as Axel was now calling it in his head. "So," Roxas started, "Dinner is, well there is no hope of me saving what Cloud was making. It's too late to start something new, so I'm out of here and you all can figure something out on your own."

"No." Sora whined. In an instant the brunet had launched himself across the room and attached to his twin's arm. "You can't leave Roxy, it's no fun without you."

"We'll just go out to eat." Namine smiled at her brother as he desperately tried to remove Sora, "You and Axel can come that way, we were just getting to know him after all."

"Besides," Demyx looked up at the ceiling at a particularly loud thump, "It's not like we can eat with those two going at it."

"I vote Chinese!" Sora cried from his death grip on Roxas.

"Oo, I second that!" Demyx piped in.

"I'm fine with that." Zexion wrapped an arm around Demyx who laid his head on the latter's shoulder.

"Okay," Namine stood with a very authoritative air, "Chinese it is. Come on Roxy, lets get going. I'll ride with you guys and Sora can drive Demy and Zexion." Without waiting for a response she grabbed Roxas's free arm.

Sora sprang away from his twin as soon as his little sister had a good grip on him. "I'm going to call Riku, he loves Chinese." And he disappeared, off to call his boyfriend.

"Lets go Roxy, time's a wasting." Namine began to drag her brother off, pausing to get a good hold on Axel so she could manhandle him as well.

As Axel was literally pulled out of the house by a deceptively strong little girl, he couldn't help but cast a pleading gaze over at Roxas. _I should never have asked to come. I should have just invited Roxas over to my house for dinner. Maybe that would have worked, maybe he would have come. After growing up with these people it's not like he'd think my family was mean. Hell, in comparison to his siblings my parents are kind and warm homemakers. _Axel was really starting to lose hope of having a nice evening, hell, he was starting to lose hope that Roxas's family would ever let them see each other again. Then Roxas spoke up, "Damn it Namine, let go of me. It's not like I'm going to make a break for it, you're faster than me and I'd get caught. Besides, Axel and I can walk on our own." After a moment of eyeing him suspiciously, Namine released the pair. Walking slightly behind his sister, Roxas grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him close. "I'm going to drive to the restaurant." He whispered to the redhead, "Let Namine get out of the car first, we're going to take off as soon as she's closed the door."

"Got it." Axel whispered back.

Silently the pair followed the petite blond in front of them. Seeing that she was going to take the front seat, Axel hurried forward and slipped into the car as soon as Roxas unlocked it. Ignoring the scowl he was receiving, Axel turned to Roxas as soon as he was in the driver's seat. "Which restaurant are we going to?" he asked.

"There's this really good Chinese place just across from the highway entrance ramp on Lark. We always go to that one, so I'm assuming that's where Sora will be meeting us." Roxas turned on the ignition and started to back out of the driveway.

The car ride to the restaurant was unbearably quiet, yet Axel dared not break this silence, if he did that Namine would probably start attacking him again. Finally they made it to the restaurant and, doing his best innocent act, Axel sat forward in his seat. As soon as they came to a stop he spoke up, "I think I've been here before, they have the best war bar in town."

"I know!" Namine said excitedly, "It's my favorite."

Without waiting for the two men to get out, Namine unbuckled herself and darted out of the car. As soon as the door slammed shut, Roxas slammed on the accelerator and speeded out of the parking lot. Dimly Axel heard Namine's curses following them, but he was too busy cheering in his head to pay attention. Twisting in his seat Axel looked back at the rapidly shrinking restaurant, he could just make out Namine's figure when he turned back to face forward. "That was kind of mean." Axel didn't really care, even as he pointed it out.

"Not as mean as what they would have done to us." Roxas responded.

"Good point." Axel sat back in his chair and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"So," Axel looked up as Roxas started to speak, "What do you want to do for dinner? I'd bring you back to my apartment, but they'll look for us there."

"I kind of feel like Italian actually. I think Chinese has been forever ruined by tonight."

"I completely agree. Do you know any good Italian places?"

"Yeah, there's one on Nightshade Lane that's pretty good, it's a little expensive though."

"Don't worry about that," Roxas smiled at Axel, a great beaming smile that warmed every inch of his face, "Dinner's on me."

"I can't let you do that," Axel protested, "I kind of feel like I'm forcing my presence on you."

"No you're not." Roxas laughed it away, "Besides, I owe you for not killing my family. I don't think anyone's lasted so long with Sora without either hurting him or crying. Well, other than Riku that is, but he's dating the hyper little freak so it doesn't really count."

"Still," Axel looked down to avoid those blue pools, "I feel like I should pull my own weight and pay my portion, it is an expensive place."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for your own food on our first date?"

Axel's head snapped up at that. It had been such a simple little comment, thrown out seemingly without a second thought, but it sent thrills through the redhead's body. _This is a date. He really does want to be around me, I mean, he's willing to feed me. If he was just saying we could be a couple to alleviate some sort of guilt over sleeping with me so fast he would never do that. _"Sure," Axel conceded, "You can pay for this date, but I get the next one."

Roxas smiled even wider at that. "Great." His reply was surprisingly quiet. Axel barely stopped himself from squealing with joy when Roxas reached over and took his hand. Entwining his long fingers with Roxas's, Axel smiled and gazed out the windshield. Everything bad that had happened that day was washed away as soon as Roxas took his hand, leaving him with the same content feeling that he had had before Sora walked in on them. Axel wasn't even aware of how they got to the restaurant, and frankly he didn't really care. Roxas held his hand the entire way, the warmth of his palm burning into Axel, the feel of Roxas's skin against his own making him dizzy. The first time he even took in his surroundings was when the contact was broken and Roxas got out of the car.

Looking around, Axel had enough sense to exit the vehicle himself and move towards Roxas. Coming around the car, Axel took Roxas's hand back into his own and, taking care not to get lost in the contact again, walked into the restaurant. The pair walked up to the hostess booth and stood waiting for her to come back. A woman with blond hair that was slicked back except for a pair of strands that always reminded Axel of antenna walked up and smiled at them. "Hey Axel," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Larxene, can we get a table?" Axel smiled back at his friend.

"Sure thing." Larxene turned to look over her shoulder, "Marly, get your ass over here, we have customers!"

Axel winced at the volume of her voice but said nothing. A tall man with layered and styled pink hair appeared from around the corner. "Stop yelling Larxene," he glowered at the blond, "You'll scare people away. Oh, hey Axel." The pink haired man held up a hand in greeting.

"Hey Marluxia."

"And who would this little cutie be?" Marluxia grabbed two menus and headed into the table area.

"This is Roxas, Roxas this is Marluxia, I went to high school with him and Larxene, the hostess." Axel smiled at Roxas. Eyeing Marluxia, Roxas returned the smile, if a bit shakily.

"So here we are!" Marluxia announced, setting the menus down on a table with a flourish, "Is there anything I can get you guys to drink?"

"Water's good with me." Axel broke his hold on Roxas and sat down.

"Do you have lemonade?" Roxas sat opposite Axel and looked up at the pinkette.

"Why yes we do. Would you like normal yellow lemonade, pink lemonade, strawberry lemonade, or my personal favorite, raspberry lemonade cocktail?" Marluxia beamed down at Roxas.

"Um, pink lemonade is fine."

"Coming right up." And with that, Marluxia was gone.

"He's… interesting." Roxas said softly.

"That's one way of putting it." Axel laughed at the description, "You should see him when he's not at work, he doesn't hold back."

"That was holding back?" Roxas raised his eyebrows at Axel's comment.

"Yep, sometimes he walks around in a pink skirt and I've never actually seen him wearing a man's shirt. He says it's just more comfortable to wear women's blouses." Axel shrugged it off.

"Oh." Roxas said simply, effectively ending that train of conversation.

The dinner itself seemed to fly by to Axel, it was all just one big blur. Later he would vaguely remember what he had to eat and what was said, but in truth, that's not what mattered to him. What he truly remembered, what was really important, was how Roxas would laugh at the stupid little jokes that he made, how the blond played with his silverware, or how his eyes lit up whenever Axel would touch him. He wouldn't have a chance of remembering how they ended up back at Axel's house, he definitely didn't remember getting back into Roxas's car. The one thing he could never forget though, was how they stood outside Axel's house for what seemed like hours, locked in a kiss that stole their breath. It was only when Zexion opened the door and told them that they were traumatizing the neighbors that they stopped.

When he was back inside, Zexion's attempts to bring him down a notch didn't even faze Axel. The night's tendency to be a blur continued and soon he was curled up in his bed, staring at the ceiling and replaying every little detail that was Roxas in his head. Falling into the darkness of sleep, Axel felt a smile playing across his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Axel?!" the voice cried in disbelief. Zexion appeared at the top of the stairs, Demyx at his shoulder.

For a moment, all Axel did was stare at his brother with his jaw slack and slightly opened. Roxas looked between the siblings, waiting for someone to say something. Finally Axel seemed to get a hold of the situation. "What the hell are you doing here?" the redhead grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing." The look on Zexion's face made it clear to Roxas what kind of relationship the brothers had, he was surveying Axel like some kind of hungry predator. "I would have thought Roxas wouldn't be talking to you after what I told him last night," The lilac haired teen's eyes flicked to the silent blond, "Let alone bringing you to dinner. I am assuming that's why you're here."

"Zexion, what did you tell Roxas."

"That you think he's hot of course."

"Oh Zexy," Demyx waved the comment away, "Roxas thinks Axel's hot too. He told Sora and Cloud all about it." _Damn them, I don't have any privacy. _"Besides, look at that hickey on his neck, that wasn't there yesterday."

Zexion's eyes moved between his brother and Roxas, who felt his cheeks reddening, betraying the truth to the lilac haired boy. Finally he spoke, "Axel's afraid of spiders."

_So? What does that have to do with anything? _"Now that's just childish." Axel scoffed, "I mean really, what do you think that's going to accomplish?"

The glare that Zexion sent Axel seemed like it should have turned the pyro to ice, he however had a smug smirk on his face. "Come on Dem Dem, let's go back to your room." With that Zexion took Demyx's hand and led the sandy haired blond away.

"Dem Dem?" Axel's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yeah," Axel jumped several inches off the ground at the sound of Roxas's voice. Choosing to ignore the obvious fact that the redhead had forgotten about him, Roxas continued on, "It's kind of odd the first time you hear him call Demyx that."

Axel turned to Roxas and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shrill cry. "ROXYYYY!" a little ball of energy shot out of the living room door and tackled Roxas.

"This is getting really old Sora." Roxas informed his twin. _Why is it that I always get tackled whenever I come home? Sure, Demyx tackles everyone, but Sora doesn't knock Riku over when he shows up._

"But I love you Roxy." Sora sat up on Roxas's chest, his signature pout on his face.

"If you love me so much then get off of me, you're suffocating me!" Roxas felt like his twin weighed a ton, and all of it was pressing down on his lungs.

"Sorry Roxy." Sora clambered off of Roxas without even an ounce of grace. Reaching down, Sora helped Roxas to his feet. Ignoring the death glare that Roxas was sending him, Sora turned to Axel. "Hey, I know you." His eyes widened slightly as he took in the redhead, "You're that guy that Roxas thinks is hot. Why are you here?"

"I invited him." Roxas intensified his glare, silently warning his twin to drop it.

Unfortunately, Sora wasn't the type to understand nonverbal messages; he wasn't the type to understand most verbal messages. "Why would you invi," Sora stopped mid question, realization dawning on his face as he stared intently at the hickey on Roxas's neck, "Oh, right, he nailed you into the mattress and now you want a relationship."

"Sora!" Roxas couldn't stop his voice from coming out as a squeak.

"I did not 'nail him into the mattress', thank you very much." Axel scowled at the short brunet, "And what we do in private is none of your business."

Groaning, Roxas buried his face in one of his hands. _Well there goes another relationship. I hope Sora lets him live, murder will be hard to explain. Plus I'd probably be the one who had to clean up the mess. _"So," Sora's voice cut through Roxas's thoughts, making the blond peer out between his fingers. "You did give him a good pounding then." _Maybe if I glare at him Sora will stop, _"Here I was thinking that all you two had done was fool around a bit." _Liar! _ "I mean, when I walked in on you guys that's what it looked like, but now the truth comes out."

"Sora," Roxas cringed at the sound of the voice that floated out of the living room, "Remember what I said about teasing your brother." A tall silver haired man strode into the entrance hall. Roxas began giving Sephiroth his best death glare even though he knew it would barely faze the man, Sephiroth could be much scarier than Roxas ever could be.

"Not to do it without you." Sora turned back to Roxas, an evil grin on his face, "Don't you think Roxas has a nice hickey Sephiroth?"

The silver haired man turned to Roxas, his aqua eyes mirroring the evil on Sora's face. "Why yes I do, that is very nice. Now," he leered at the blond, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Longer than you knew Cloud before you guys were locked in your bedroom for, what was it again?" Roxas paused, forcing false look of thoughtfulness onto his face, "Oh right, three days."

Sephiroth pursed his lips together and shot Roxas a look of pure poison. Roxas could actually see the insult that Sephiroth was about to throw at him, however it was postponed by a sudden outburst from Axel. "Three days!" the redhead looked like he had been hit over the head, "Man, one of you sure as hell couldn't walk after that."

Roxas stared at Axel, horror coursing through his veins. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora and Sephiroth staring at the redhead as well, though he highly doubted that either of them were feeling the same horror that he was. If he knew his brother, Sora was probably highly amused by the whole situation, and Sephiroth was probably getting ready for the kill. As if on cue, Sephiroth began to attack, "That's right, Cloud could barely walk after I got through with him. Though he was hardly complaining, the way he kept yelling for me to go harder."

"Just kill me now." Roxas muttered. _Why can't I have a normal family? No, I have to have a brother who loves some perverted freak._

"And our dear little Roxas here still seems to be able to walk." Sephiroth put his arm around Roxas's shoulder. _I hope you die a slow painful death and that I'm there to point and laugh. _"Since I know he's a bottom," _SLOW AND PAINFUL! _ "That can only mean one thing, you were not enough to really effect him."

_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. _"What are you doing here Seph?" Roxas asked in an attempt to suppress his homicidal urge.

"Well," Sephiroth finally released the blond, "I was here last night, giving Cloud a _real_ pounding, and I just never left."

"I gave Roxas a real pounding!" Axel clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. Desperately Roxas attempted to kill Axel with his eyes alone, that way the police couldn't possibly press murder charges. "I mean, um," Axel began to back track, "I was a courteous lover who wou, I'm going to shut up now."

"Yeah," Roxas sent him his strongest death glare, "You do that."

Axel stared at his feet, distinctly avoiding Roxas's gaze. Everyone in the entrance hall stared at Axel, waiting for the redhead to continue his insanely embarrassing ramble. When no new words of absolute horror came from Axel, Sephiroth decided to break the increasingly awkward silence, "Well, we should probably get out of the entrance. Why don't we head into the living room?"

"Sure," Roxas couldn't stop the edge from cutting into his voice, "Why don't we?"

The group made their way into the living room and sat down. Axel was avoiding Roxas's gaze, which was probably a good thing considering the evil look that was being sent his way. The redhead was looking at all Namine's paintings that hung on the walls. Finally taking his eyes off the redhead, Roxas began to take in his sister's latest work. The little blond girl really was a good artist. "So," Axel suddenly broke the silence, drawing the group's focus back to himself, "These are nice paintings."

"Oh yeah!" Sora was so easily distracted, "Our sister Namine made them. She's such a great artist. She has a scholarship to some art institute in France next year."

"So she's going to college?" Axel seemed to be grasping at the safe topic of art.

"She and Demyx are going to be 18 in a month." Who was Roxas to deny Axel the opportunity to not talk about their newly found sex life? "They're going off to their perspective schools pretty soon."

"Demyx," Sephiroth said thoughtfully, "There's another uke in this family." _Oh god, there's no getting away from this is there? Why does Cloud like this guy? Why couldn't he like some normal guy that minds his own business? _"I have to wonder about you all. I mean, not a single straight man in the family, and not a single seme either. Though at least whenever Riku or Zexion give it to their boys they get an obvious response. None of this, I can walk without limping, crap."

Dropping his head into his hands, Roxas couldn't stop himself from muttering. "Fucking asshole, why the hell do I have to put up with him? Cloud doesn't make him be nice to me."

"What is it with you and sex?" Axel seemed genuinely interested, "I mean, I've only known you for a few minutes and that is all you've talked about."

"Sephiroth's a pervert." _Oh great, another executioner. How can this night get any worse?_ The owner of the voice quickly appeared. The petite blond girl eyed Axel with slight curiosity. "So, who's this?"

"This would be the guy that I was telling you about." Sora chirped. _You would be telling everyone about it, wouldn't you? I wonder if there is anyone that you haven't told._

"The pyro that Roxy thinks is hot?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here." Axel scowled at the group of people in front of him. When the gaze of everyone in the room turned to him, Axel visibly paled. He began to fidget under the intense scrutiny and finally leaned to the side. "Roxas," he whispered, "Help me."

"Where's Cloud?" Roxas decided to throw the redhead a bone.

"He would be in the kitchen cooking dinner." Sephiroth took the bait, "Maybe I should go help him."

NO!" Sora, Namine, and Roxas all yelled as the silver haired man stood to leave.

"The last time you 'helped' Cloud in the kitchen we had to bleach the counter." Namine pointed a finger at Sephiroth and narrowed her eyes accusingly, "Demyx still won't eat anything that touches that surface."

Sephiroth paused, obviously groping at a reason to invade the kitchen, and Cloud. A loud band punctuated the split second of silence that Sephiroth had allowed the group. "See," Sephiroth stared at the kitchen door as a string of very colorful cursing followed the crash, "Cloud needs some help. Do you really trust him in there by himself? I should really just,"

"No Sephiroth." Roxas was really starting to regret introducing this particular distraction. "You are not going in there."

More cursing came flying out of the kitchen and Sephiroth shifted where he stood. "We won't have sex on the counter again if that's what you're worried about."

"Or the table." Roxas narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Fine," Sephiroth pursed his lips, "Or the table."

"Or the floor." Sora added in.

"Or the kitchen in general." Namine folded her arms and glowered at the silver haired man.

"Fine," Sephiroth glared at each of the siblings, "We won't have sex in the kitchen." And with that he strode off through the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Seph. What are you doing in here?" Cloud's voice rang out, "Wait! I need to make dinner! Where are you taking me?!"

The silver haired man reappeared, Cloud slung over his shoulder. "To the bedroom!" he pointed to the entrance hall to emphasize his point. Without even a glance at the group of people gawking at him, Sephiroth strode out of the living room into the entrance hall. All Roxas could do was stare at the man as he disappeared with a struggling blond held captive.

The shocked silence that washed over the group was broken by none other than Sora. "I thought we had him that time." He shook his head slightly.

"I don't think anything can deter Sephiroth when he decides he wants sex." Roxas ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Yeah," Namine continued to stare at the door, "But you weren't here last night, they were going at it until seven in the morning. They were so loud that the neighbors called the cops."

"That's why I moved out," Roxas couldn't stop the smug grin from spreading over his face as he spoke to his sister, "I couldn't take them making noise any longer."

"Still," Sora frowned at the door as if that would make the two men reappear, "You'd think that after last night that they'd be out of steam."

The group's musings were cut off by a loud bang from upstairs followed by a cry of, "Oh Seph!" When the sound of the bed creaking and further cries started to drift through the house, Roxas distinctly heard the pounding of footsteps. The footsteps were soon followed by the appearance of Demyx and Zexion.

"I can't believe it!" Zexion never seemed to react well to anyone but himself having sex.

"What's not to believe?" Demyx quirked his head at his boyfriend.

"Sephiroth and Cloud," the lilac haired teen scowled and threw up his hands, "They're like two extremely hormonal teenagers."

"Oh come on Zexion." Roxas laughed at the flustered teen, "You know Seph's a pervert. You really should have seen that coming."

"Wasn't Cloud cooking dinner?" Namine frowned, cutting off the lilac haired teen's retort.

"Yeah he was." Sora nodded at his sister.

"Crap. Alright Roxy, you're the only other person in the family who can cook."

"So?" Roxas raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _If this is going where I think it is, they're all getting rat poison in their dinner._

"So that means that by default you get to finish cooking dinner."

_Oh hell no!_ "You have got to be kidding me. I have cooked for you guys the past six weekends. I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Sora sat up, his face shining, "I'll finish cooking."

"I'll cook." Roxas stood and hurried into the kitchen. The last thing he needed was to have to eat another one of Sora's 'experiments', the last time the brunet cooked the entire family had ended up in the hospital with food poisoning. Roxas stopped dead when he entered the kitchen, feeling his jaw drop at the sight that awaited him. There was flour everywhere. On the counter, on the cabinets, hell, it was even on the ceiling.

Distantly Roxas heard Axel say, "I'm going to go help Roxas."

Followed shortly by, "What's the rush?"

Not concerning himself with whatever was happening back in the living room, Roxas made his way further into the disaster zone that Cloud had created. _No wonder he was cursing up a storm, look at this place! Though really, Cloud just curses for the most part, so I really shouldn't judge anything by that. But come on! Cloud's a judo instructor, you'd think he would be able to keep from spilling flour everywhere._ Looking over at the stove, Roxas couldn't stop the grimace that washed over his features. Suddenly it occurred to the blond exactly what he had heard Axel say and the fact that said redhead had not entered the kitchen. _Damn it, they're probably torturing the poor guy. _"I could really use some help in here." Roxas called back to the living room.

Moments later the redhead hurried through the door, only to stop in his tracks when he saw the room. Axel just stood there, jaw slightly slack and eyes wide. Emerald green eyes swept over the disaster area, finally coming to rest on the waiting Roxas. "What happened in here?"

"Cloud." Roxas couldn't think of any better explanation.

"What was he even trying to make?"

"As far as I can tell, ravioli." Roxas leaned over one of the pots on the stove, grimacing at the scent that invaded his nostrils, "This is all burnt, I don't think I can save it."

"I don't think anyone can save anything in here." The redhead walked over to Roxas's side and turned in a circle, eyeing the room with reproach.

As the thumping upstairs became significantly louder, Roxas eyed the ceiling as he turned towards Axel, "I think dinner is not going to happen."

"Oh thank god!" Axel slumped over with a heavy sigh. Roxas couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face at the obvious relief in Axel's form. "No offense Roxas, but your family scares me."

"They gave you the 'why should we let you date Roxas' speech huh?" Roxas shook his head and sent a slight glare at the door, "They always do that, I keep telling them to stop but I don't think it matters what I tell them."

"So," Axel looked over at Roxas, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go out there and tell them that dinner is a lost cause. We'll just have to see what happens after that." _Though I doubt it will go well._

Roxas started towards the living room door, but was halted when Axel spoke again. "Why does everyone else get to call you Roxy?"

"What? Why is that important?" Roxas looked back at Axel and knitted his eyebrows together at the question.

"Well," Axel slid up to Roxas's side, a slight grin on his face, "I was just thinking, why can't I call you Roxy?"

"You can," Roxas laughed at the redhead's inquiry, "I didn't know it was that big a deal."

"Every boyfriend should be allowed to call their boyfriend a pet name." Axel leaned down so that his nose was only inches away from Roxas's.

Roxas smiled up at Axel. _He called me his boyfriend. I'm such a girl, getting all excited over something that Axel probably just said without even thinking. _"Well, I guess that's true. Still, I would have thought that you would want to call me something that my family doesn't."

"Hm," Axel pulled away, much to Roxas's disappointment, and tapped his chin with a finger, "That is a good point. I think I'll just have to come up with something better, but in the meantime I'll just call you Roxy like everyone else."

"Alright." Roxas shrugged slightly, he could still feel a silly grin on his face. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to take a hold of Axel's hand, but resisted when he remembered what his family would do if they saw them come out of the kitchen like that. Exiting the disaster zone, Roxas looked at his family with a slight sinking feeling in his gut. "So," Roxas took a breath before continuing, "Dinner is, well there is no hope of me saving what Cloud was making. It's too late to start something new, so I'm out of here and you all can figure something out on your own."

"No." Sora whined. Roxas barely even registered that his twin had moved before he was securely attached to the blonde's arm. "You can't leave Roxy, it's no fun without you." _Liar, you can entertain yourself with a ball of string, I've seen you do it before._

"We'll just go out to eat." Namine smirked as Roxas attempted to dislodge his hyperactive brother. "You and Axel can come that way, we were just getting to know him after all." _You mean destroy any chance at happiness I could ever have._

"Besides," Demyx eyed the ceiling which seemed to actually move with a particularly loud thump, "It's not like we can eat with those two going at it."

"I vote Chinese!" Sora cried as he tightened his grip painfully on Roxas's arm.

"Oo, I second that!" Demyx waved his hand at the suggestion.

"I'm fine with that." Zexion wrapped an arm around Demyx who snuggled into the lilac haired teens shoulder.

"Okay," Namine smirked at her brother, "Chinese it is. Come on Roxy, lets get going. I'll ride with you guys and Sora can drive Demy and Zexion." Without warning she grabbed onto Roxas's free arm, effectively capturing the struggling blond. _I hate my family._

As soon as he was sure that Namine had a good hold on Roxas, Sora bonded away from his brother. "I'm going to call Riku, he loves Chinese." And he was gone in a second.

"Lets go Roxy, time's a wasting." Namine dragged Roxas out of the room, pausing only a second to get a good hold on Axel.

Roxas had to think fast, if he didn't he was going to have to sit through dinner with his family. _Alright, only Namine is in my car, I only have to ditch her. We'll be going to the same place as always, all I have to do is get her excited about something and she'll turn into Demyx. If she forgets about Axel and I then I can just drive off without her no problem. _"Damn it Namine," Roxas pulled on his arm insistently, "Let go of me. It's not like I'm going to make a break for it, you're faster than me and I'd get caught. Besides, Axel and I can walk on our own." Namine eyed him suspiciously before releasing the pair. Walking a step behind his sister, Roxas grabbed Axel by the arm and pulled him in close. "I'm going to drive to the restaurant." Roxas kept his voice low as he told the redhead his plan, "Let Namine get out of the car first, we're going to take off as soon as she's closed the door."

"Got it." Axel whispered before straightening up and sending Namine a calculating look.

The pair followed Namine out of the house, Roxas going over his plan in his head. The blond couldn't help but smile when he saw Axel practically jump in front of Namine to get the front seat in the car. _Serves her right, Axel should get the front seat after what she put him through. _Settling into the driver's seat, Roxas turned to Axel when he started to speak. "Which restaurant are we going to?" the redhead asked.

"There's this really good Chinese place just across from the highway entrance ramp on Lark. We always go to that one, so I'm assuming that's where Sora will be meeting us." Roxas started up the car and headed out.

The car ride was excruciatingly quiet, but Roxas dared not break it. He knew what would happen the instant it was announced that talking was okay. Namine would pounce, just like she had when Demyx had first started dating Zexion. Sure, it had been funny then; but that was when Roxas had been on the other side of the attack. When they finally arrived at the restaurant Axel leaned forward in his seat. In a perfectly innocent voice Axel finally broke the silence, "I think I've been here before, they have the best war bar in town."

"I know!" Namine was so easily distracted, "It's my favorite."

Namine hopped out of the car without waiting for the two men to make a move. The instant the door slammed shut, Roxas slammed on the accelerator and shot out of the parking lot. Namine's curses followed the car, reminding Roxas of their older brother, they were both very creative with their foul language. "That was kind of mean." Axel said. His point was completely undermined by the fact that he was kind of laughing as he spoke.

"Not as mean as what they would have done to us." Roxas pointed out. He knew it was true, they had been ruthless to Zexion when he first showed up and he hadn't slept with Demyx after knowing him for less than a week. They hadn't been quite so mean to Sephiroth, but that was mainly because Sephiroth scared the crap out of everyone. Plus they had heard exactly what he had done to Cloud, and he liked Cloud.

"Good point." Axel sighed as he sat back.

"So," Roxas had to summon all his courage to continue, "What do you want to do for dinner? I'd bring you back to my apartment, but they'll look for us there."

"I kind of feel like Italian actually. I think Chinese has been forever ruined by tonight."

"I completely agree. Do you know any good Italian places?"

"Yeah, there's one on Nightshade Lane that's pretty good, it's a little expensive though."

"Don't worry about that," Roxas couldn't help but to smile as he formulated a new plan, "Dinner's on me."

"I can't let you do that, I kind of feel like I'm forcing my presence on you."

"No you're not." Roxas waved a hand in dismissal, "Besides, I owe you for not killing my family. I don't think anyone's lasted so long with Sora without either hurting him or crying. Well," Roxas reconsidered his statement, "Other than Riku that is, but he's dating the hyper little freak so it doesn't really count."

Axel looked down at his feet, "Still, I feel like I should pull my own weight and pay my portion, it is an expensive place."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay for your own food on our first date?"

Axel's head snapped up and he stared at Roxas with misty eyes. _Oh great, now I'm making him cry. I suck at being a boyfriend._ Finally Axel seemed to get a grip of himself. "Sure, you can pay for this date, but I get the next one."

"Great." Roxas felt himself beaming like an idiot. _Axel wants more than one date, he wants to see me again. I haven't messed this up. _Taken by a sudden urge, Roxas reached out and took Axel's hand in his own. His heart skipped a beat when the lanky redhead entwined their fingers, effectively locking them together. The calm silence that had fallen over the pair was very comfortable; Roxas didn't want to break it. Roxas barely knew how he managed to drive to the restaurant; he was so engrossed in the feeling of Axel's palm against his own. When he finally came to a stop, Roxas hesitated to let go of Axel's hand. Knowing that there was no point in just sitting in the car, Roxas finally took his hand away.

The pair exited the vehicle and met again in the front of the car, locking hands once again. Roxas let Axel lead him into the restaurant. He was completely aware that he was smiling like an idiot and being led around like a small child, but he didn't care less. All he cared about was the possessive way that Axel pulled him in closer, the way he held onto his hand a little harder whenever anyone looked their way. He didn't particularly care that they had actually entered the restaurant; quite frankly he wasn't completely aware of the fact until the hostess spoke. "Hey Axel, what can I do for you?" Roxas eyed the woman with slight reproach. She had blond hair that was slicked back except for her bangs, which reminded Roxas of antenna or lightning bolts.

"Hey Larxene," Axel smiled at the woman, "Can we get a table?"

"Sure thing." Larxene turned from the pair and screeched into the back, "Marly, get your ass over here, we have customers!"

Roxas flinched at the volume of her voice. _That can't be good for normal business. _A tall man with cherry pink hair appeared from around the corner. "Stop yelling Larxene," he narrowed his eyes at the blond woman (_I couldn't find any reference to what eye color he has, tell me and win a prize)_ "You'll scare people away. Oh, hey Axel."

"Hey Marluxia."

The pink haired man grabbed two menus and started back in the direction he had come. "And who would this little cutie be?" he asked over his shoulder. Roxas felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

"This is Roxas, Roxas this is Marluxia, I went to high school with him and Larxene, the hostess." The tall redhead smiled at Roxas. Reluctantly, Roxas smiled back at Axel, eyeing the pinkette warily.

"So here we are!" Marluxia sat the menus down on a table and twirled a little in order to face Axel and Roxas, "Is there anything I can get you guys to drink?"

"Water's good with me." Axel retracted his hand from Roxas as he sat sown.

Sitting opposite Axel, Roxas peered up at the pink haired man, "Do you have lemonade?"

"Why yes we do." Marluxia beamed down at Roxas, "Would you like normal yellow lemonade, pink lemonade, strawberry lemonade, or my personal favorite, raspberry lemonade cocktail?"

"Um," _Alcohol would be nice, but I'd better not get drunk. _"Pink lemonade is fine."

"Coming right up." And with that Marluxia skipped away.

"He's…" _What's a word that won't offend Axel; I mean Marluxia is Axel's friend. _"Interesting."

"That's one way of putting it." Axel actually laughed at Roxas's description, "You should see him when he's not at work, he doesn't hold back."

"That was holding back?"

"Yep, sometimes he walks around in a pink skirt and I've never actually seen him wearing a man's shirt. He says it's just more comfortable to wear women's blouses."

"Oh."

The rest of the evening was just a blur to Roxas. He wasn't really aware of what he and Axel talked about, or what the food was like, or even just how gay Marluxia was acting. What he was aware of was how Axel could make him laugh, how the redhead would gesture with his silverware when he talked, how every time his hand brushed against Axel's it felt like little bolts of electricity seemed to shoot through his body. How hey managed to get back to Axel's house without getting in a car accident was beyond Roxas. But it was worth it for the goodbye kiss that he got. The kiss was something that cheesy romance writers could only imagine. It seared into Roxas, burned his heart and left him gasping for air. If it hadn't been for Zexion showing up and informing the pair that they were causing a scene, Roxas was fairly certain that the pair would have ended up having sex on Axel's front steps.

When he finally made it back to his car, Roxas was still breathing hard. No one affected him like Axel did. He had never felt this way before; nothing had ever instilled this kind of passion in the blond. Yet it was somehow familiar, like he was always meant to feel this, like he was always meant to be with the fiery redhead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Wow that was long, twenty pages in total._

_Mims: Not your longest though, Machine's Bite was fifty pages, and it's not even done._

_Me: Yeah, but still. I mean I updated what, a week ago? Oh well. So I'm on now. My penname's kelle611, creative right? So if you want to check out some of my original work just head on over. I'm testing out some of my novels in progress there. _

_Mims: Are you forgetting what you promised?_

_Me: Almost did, thanks for reminding me. So the lemon 'Dinner can wait' is obviously Sephiroth x Cloud. I did it in a bit of a rush so don't kill me if it's not my best. Also it's sexuality check time. Larxene is straight and Marluxia is, bum budda bum, STRAIGHT! That's right, in this story we have a straight, yet effeminate, Marluxia. Can anyone guess who his love interest is? Also, I don't currently have a love interest for Namine. Should I add one in or just leave her by herself? This decision is totally up to you, so please tell me what you think. Remember, review if you want a new chapter. The next one shouldn't take too long, I'm going to be living at Caribou for the next month in order to hide from my mom and her 'you have to study' common sense thing._


	7. icy

_Me: Hey everyone, it's chapter seven time!_

_Mims: Meh._

_Me: Oh shut up. You know what? For your lack of enthusiasm, you don't get to read this chapter. Leave now._

_Mims: I will hurt you if you EVER tell me what to do again._

_Me: Someone's a little testy. You know, you'd think that my own muse would be nice to me, considering that you are technically a figment of my imagination and all._

_Mims: Well… You are talking to yourself, so I don't think that me being nice is what you should really be worried about. Maybe you should stop thinking about my attitude and start wondering about your own sanity._

_Me: Psh, I know I'm crazy, if I was sane I wouldn't come up with this crap. Anyways, on to the story. This chapter is a little different than the others; I'm starting with Roxas' point of view. I don't know if this will continue for a few chapters or if it's a one time deal, I'm just testing it out. Also I started up a website that gives writing tips. Right now all I have is general tips on how to write a lemon, but there will be more in the future. Please check it out, it's at a site that for some reason FFN won't let me post here no matter how many times I've tried to edit this and I expect at least one person to go, if you don't I'll be sad. I have the link on my profile. The site is www . webjam . com / kelle611 / kelle611 (Just take out all the spaces). Usually I thank all the nice favoriters and alerters that just added my story to their lists, but I have way to many and kind of lost track of who is new and who has been around for a while._

_Mims: Bragger._

_Me: Shut up, it's hard to keep track when over twenty added for each since the last chapter. I do keep track of reviews though._

_SorasLilAngel__ Thank you, you're cute too._

_SassyOMG2282__ Roxas' family is crazy. Want to know the sad part; they were completely based off of my family. There's a reason no one I've ever dated has met my family. I even based Cloud's occupation off my dad; he teaches karate and is a third degree black belt. The only thing that wasn't a mirror image of what my family would do to the poor sap I introduced them to is Sephiroth; I'm the pervert in this household._

_SkyeFlyte__ Thank you so much for telling me Marly's eye color, hope you liked your prize._

_CrazyLittleMello__ I made someone squeal! Doesn't Seph just fit the pervert mold so nicely? I love my yaoi cake, it's orgasmic._

_yumie-darkness123__ Thank you, you made me blush._

_Ally Montgomery__ Good to know that people like the two points of view._

_neoblueeyz__ I can't believe that I merit daily checks, it really blows my mind. I'm sorry that I made you wait though. Like I said earlier, I based the last chapter on my own family and my family makes me feel totally helpless when they attack. I may have taken it a little far, but it was like my personal experiences._

_August Blue__ thank you, hope you like what you read._

_Tilted__Your vote made me laugh, so you win. I already thought of a way to work it into the story._

_lady taylor__ Everyone loves Axel and Roxas, they're just so cute. Good to know that my lemons are up to par._

_YaoiLover114__ Caribou totally kicks Starbuck's ass, they have much better drinks. I love that I was able to make you feel for Axel, I tried really hard. And who doesn't love a romantic Italian dinner. Hope you liked your prize._

_Avi den Kanashimi__ Thanks for telling me what color Marly's eyes are, hope you liked your prize. And you're wrong about who Marluxia's gonna be dating, no one will see that one coming. You'll also be happy to know that Tilted's suggestion for Namine did win out._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas sat at his desk, twisting a pencil in between his fingers. For what had to be the hundredth time since he sat down, the blond glanced up at the clock on his wall. _Only 8:20, it hasn't even been a minute since I last looked. Ug, calm down Roxas, Axel isn't even supposed to be here until 8:30. It's not like he's late or anything, so stop stressing. _Roxas started to chew on his pencil's eraser as he stared up at the clock, willing it to be 8:30. The blond jumped so bad he nearly fell out of his chair when there was a knock on the door. Dropping his pencil on his desk, Roxas hurried to open the door. Throwing open the door, Roxas felt his face fall when he saw a severe looking man with long blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh," Roxas couldn't stop his voice from sounding flat, "Hi Vexen."

The blond haired man narrowed his eyes at Roxas, seeming almost to study him. "Well hello to you too Roxas," Vexen said coldly. Without waiting to be asked, Vexen swept into the office and looked around. "Where's this patient that you're transferring to me?"

"He's not due to be here until 8:30," Roxas sighed as he closed his office door, "You already know that Vexen. Besides, you're not supposed to be here until 8:45. Is there a reason that I'm being graced with your presence a full twenty five minutes early?"

"One of my patients cancelled," Vexen sat in one of the chairs, "I was hoping to get this one out of the way so I could have some free time to catch up on my paper work."

"Then why are you here?" Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose, dealing with Vexen always gave him a headache, "You could be off doing paper work right now."

"I don't have any appointments until noon after your transfer. Besides, thirty minutes is not enough time to get any work done."

With a sigh, Roxas sat down behind his desk. Still pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond looked over at his colleague, "Just because you don't have anyone to deal with right now doesn't mean that your other patients will magically know that you want them to be early. And the reason why I was going to have Axel come fifteen minutes early was so that I could get him up to speed before he met you."

Vexen glared at Roxas, his icy eyes sending invisible shivers through the other blond. It looked like the chilly therapist was about to throw an insult, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Grateful for the stall on the inevitable fight that was going to happen, Roxas got up again and made his way to answer the quick rap. Opening the door, he revealed a slightly disheveled looking redhead. He felt his face crack into a smile that was instantly mirrored by Axel. Seeing that the redhead was about to say something, Roxas hurriedly began to speak. "Hello Mr. Hojo," Roxas motioned to Vexen with his eyes and ignored the sour look on Axel's face, "You're a bit early. Why don't you come in and meet Dr. Vexen, your new therapist."

Axel's eyes snapped over to Vexen, a calculating look on his face. With a sideways glance at Roxas, Axel entered the office and took the only other empty seat besides the one at Roxas's desk. Making sure not to let out a sigh, Roxas crossed the room after closing the door once again and sat down behind his desk. Vexen was intently studying the redhead seated next to him, his icy eyes taking in every detail of Axel's being. The redhead had become equally as cold as the long haired blond was, but instead of taking in his new therapist, he was pointedly staring at a spot above Roxas's head. Smiling nervously, Roxas grabbed a manila folder off his desk and shifted his gaze between the two men. "So," Roxas said, drawing Vexen's attention while Axel continued to stare at the spot on the wall, "This is Axel's file."

Vexen reached out a hand and took the folder from Roxas and began to flip through it with disinterest. Roxas shifted his gaze from the blond to the redhead, trying to think of what to say that would alleviate the unbelievable tension. _To be fair, I wasn't able to give him any kind of warning. Still, this is completely my fault. Axel must be hating me right now. _"Why don't you go look that over in your office Vexen?" Roxas smiled at the other blond, desperately trying to fake comfort, "I can talk to Mr. Hojo about exactly what's going on then."

"Sure." Vexen muttered in Roxas's general direction. Not looking at either of the other men, the blond stood and exited the office.

As the door swung shut, Roxas turned his gaze back to Axel, but his words were suppressed by the redhead's tirade. "What the hell was that about, _Dr. Strife_?" Axel spat.

"I'm sorry Axel, it's just,"

"Oh, so it's Axel now is it?" the redhead crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "Not Mr. Hojo anymore?"

"Axel,"

"What?" emerald eyes narrowed to glower at the blond, "What could you possibly have to say to your ex-patient?"

"It's just,"

"Just what?"

"Damn it Axel!" Roxas stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, effectively silencing the redhead, "Will you let me explain myself? Vexen wasn't supposed to be here when you got here; he just walked in and started bugging me. If it gets out that we're together before you start seeing another therapist I'll lose my license. I'll probably go to jail." Roxas plopped back down in his chair and dropped his head into his hands. _This isn't how this is supposed to go, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

"Oh," Axel said, all fury drained from his voice, "I didn't realize."

Roxas tilted his head back up so that he could look at the redhead through his fingers. "Yeah, well," Roxas sighed, "I was going to tell you before you went to see Vexen. I get that you couldn't have felt too good about how I was talking to you, I'm sorry for that."

"No, you had to talk to me like that," Axel began to fidget under Roxas's gaze. Staring at his hands the redhead continued, "I just over reacted."

"No," Roxas stood and walked around his desk so he could take one of Axel's hands in his own, "I would have been angry too."

"Mhm."

"There's actually some stuff I need to talk to you about before you go to see Vexen. The reason I gave for switching your case was that I was starting to have unprofessional feelings for you," The redhead snorted but didn't look up to meet Roxas's gaze, "You can't let on that we're together right now, I'll get in huge trouble, but you can talk about me honestly. If you were to hint that you liked me, then no one can say anything when they find out about us."

"Mhm," Axel mumbled, still not meeting Roxas' gaze.

With a sigh, Roxas took Axel's chin in his free hand and tilted the redhead's face towards his own. "I really am sorry that I didn't warn you before you came," he whispered.

Swiftly, Axel closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry," the redhead blushed, "I shouldn't have done that. If someone walked in and saw that…"

"Don't worry about it," Roxas smiled and brought their lips back together briefly. _He doesn't hate me! _"Is there anything that you want to know about Vexen?" Roxas asked as he straightened up.

"Yeah," Axel leaned back in his chair once again, his usual smirk back on his lips, "What was the deal with you two? I mean, you'd have to be completely stupid not to notice the hostility between you guys."

Roxas let out an amused chuckle. _Sora just figured that one out last week, and he's known the guy for two years._ "Vexen and I have never gotten along," Roxas sat on the edge of his desk so he could talk to Axel, "He likes to think that he's the smartest person on the planet and my early college entrance beat his. I think that he sees me as competition for his unofficial title of resident genius. He doesn't have to worry; I may have gone to college at 12, but that doesn't mean I'm smarter than him."

"Come on," Axel scoffed, "You're really smart."

"Only on an IQ test. I just retain information well, it doesn't mean anything else." Roxas could feel his cheeks radiating from the blush on his face. He really didn't like it when people brought up his intelligence.

"Don't belittle yourself; you are way smarter than me." Axel stood and moved towards Roxas, stopping when his face was only inches away from the blonde's. With a sly smile he laid a kiss on Roxas' nose, "I should probably be off to see my new therapist then."

"Huh?" Roxas couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the redhead's lips, "Oh, right, Vexen."

Axel gave a slight laugh, "Yeah, him. Care to show me the way to his office?"

His cheeks burning, Roxas gave a slight nod. Slipping out from under Axel's face, Roxas began to lead the way to the long haired blonde's office. _Why don't I want to hand Axel over? It's not like I have any competition from Vexen, he's not gay. Actually, I don't think he likes girls either. Hell, Vexen doesn't like people. I wonder if he's asexual. _Roxas' eyes came back into focus as he came to Vexen's door. With a quick glance back at Axel, who had a sour expression on his face, Roxas knocked. After a moment the long haired blond opened the door and gave Roxas a swift, scrutinizing look. With a slight smirk he motioned for Axel to follow him and turned without a word. With an encouraging smile, Roxas left the redhead with the other blond.

Roxas was staring at the clock again, counting the minutes until Axel's appointment would be over. _Why am I so obsessive? I can't actually think that Vexen's going to figure out what happened, Axel wouldn't be so open about that. I'm just worried that Vexen is being an asshole, yeah that's it. I'm not jealous, no, not me. Come on Roxas, snap out of it. _Suddenly, Roxas realized he was chewing on his pencil's eraser. Dropping the pencil onto his desk, Roxas groaned and glanced back up at the clock. _Thirty minutes left. Arg! Stop obsessing!_

Desperately trying to distract himself, the blond stood and walked over to his bookshelf, trying to find something to read. This attempt was sorely misplaced, as every book on his shelf was a psychology book. Every title that he looked at made him think of all the horrible disorders that Vexen could be diagnosing Axel with right now. _Vexen doesn't like people, he wouldn't hesitate to tell the court system that Axel's a threat to society, that he's incurable, that he's a psychotic, antisocial, freak. What was I thinking?! Axel's probably being tortured by that freak!_

As if on cue, the door to his office flew open. Looking up, Roxas was startled to find a red faced Vexen before him. "How did you put up with him?!" the icy eyed blond yelled.

"I'm sorry," Roxas tilted his head to the side, "I don't really understand what you mean."

"The freaking pyro," Vexen began to pace the room, waving his hands wildly, "How did you put up with him? All I get are one word answers from the guy. 'How was your childhood', 'Okay', 'Why do you think you were sent here', 'Dunno', I mean come on! And that was when he was talking, now all he does is grunt at me."

Roxas couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of him; the relief was just so great, "Yeah, he does that."

"You don't even like him do you?" Vexen stuck an accusing finger at Roxas, "You just wanted to get rid of him."

"You like me?" a voice said from the door way.

Turning, Roxas found Axel staring intently at him. Feigning embarrassment, Roxas averted his eyes before saying, "Yeah, I think you're really cute."

Without responding, Axel strode across the office and took Roxas' cheek in his hand. Wordlessly the redhead brought his lips down, crashing them against Roxas'. Roxas would have been more than happy to deepen the kiss, but Axel pulled away almost immediately. "I think you're cute too, wanna go out?" the redhead smirked against Roxas' lips.

"Sure," Roxas was a little taken aback by Axel's brazenness.

"Ahem!" Roxas jumped, having completely forgotten that Vexen was annoying. "If you two are done, I'm leaving." The blond turned on his heel and marched out of the office.

"Why did he tell us he was leaving?" Axel frowned after the long haired man, "He could have just left without making a stupid comment."

"Vexen likes to be the center of attention," Roxas sighed, "He needs to make sure that everyone knows that he's more important, and that's how he does it."

"So," Axel smirked at the blond, "When do you wanna go out?"

"You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious, I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"Well," Roxas smiled up at the redhead, "I don't have any appointments until two, we could hang out for a while then grab some lunch if you want."

"Sounds perfect." Axel slung his arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him close.

Not wanting to lose any momentum, Roxas brought an arm around the redhead's neck and pulled his head down. Bringing their lips back together, Roxas began to suckle on Axel's bottom lip. The redhead obviously got the message as he quickly inserted his tongue into Roxas' mouth. The feeling of Axel's tongue against his own sent little shocks through the blond. He was so caught up in the sensation of Axel against himself, of the redhead's taste, that Roxas didn't even realize that he was being tilted back until he felt his desk beneath him. Breaking the kiss, Roxas looked around himself. He was laid out on top of his desk, Axel climbing up on top of him.

"Axel," Roxas found the words sticking in his throat, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Axel started to kiss Roxas' bare neck.

"Be….because," the words just wouldn't seem to come out, "I'm at work."

"So?"

"Someone could walk in on us."

"Hm," Axel sat up suddenly, leaving Roxas feeling very cold, "You're right. We'll just have to go somewhere that we won't be caught."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel sat in the front seat of Reno's car, his knees bouncing impatiently. Shooting his brother yet another evil glare, Axel made a disgruntled, yet unidentifiable, noise. Reno seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fact that his brother wasn't spending extra time with hi blond boyfriend, the smirk on his face gave him away. _I hate you so much. _Axel narrowed his eyes to intensify his glare. He knew that the reason that Reno was going nearly twenty miles under the speed limit was entirely his fault, knew that he really shouldn't have woken the other redhead at six in the morning. Still, his brother was being such a passive aggressive that it didn't suit him. _It would be so much less painful if he just yelled at me. I mean come on, what's with this crap? It's not like him to be so passive in his attacks._

"Just drive already!" Axel finally snapped at the other redhead.

"A little over excited are we?" Reno's smirk deepened, "Can't wait to see your little blond sex toy?"

"He's not my sex toy," Axel growled, "And I don't want to be late."

"We won't be late, we just won't be early."

"You had better go the damn speed limit," Axel narrowed his eyes even further and added an edge to his voice, "Or all your earthly possessions will find themselves in a state of crispiness."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Reno's grip on the steering wheel visibly tightened and the redhead made a low growling noise, but Axel had won. He had threatened the same use of his talents before, with great success. Reno didn't take him seriously once, it had taken the older redhead years to replace everything that had been destroyed. Without responding to his brother's threat, Reno sped up, if only a bit. Throwing his brother a smug grin, Axel leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. _That was too easy. Reno should know he can't beat me, though I should probably sleep with my door locked tonight. It would be just like him to come in and tase me when I can't defend myself. _Glancing over at his brother, Axel found a venomous glint in the other redhead's. _Definitely sleep with the door locked, or don't sleep at all. I wonder if Roxas would let me stay over tonight, for safety's sake. No, he'd probably see right through that._

Axel was so caught up in his contemplation of how to convince Roxas to let him spend the night, that he didn't even realize that Reno had pulled up to the office building's curb. "Get out," Reno growled.

Glancing around, Axel saw that he was almost ten minutes early. _More time alone with my Roxy. _Jumping out of the car, Axel grunted a farewell to his brother and jogged into the building. He paused by one of the windows in the hall outside Roxas' office to check his appearance before proceeding to the blonde's door. His attempts to look good were completely pointless though, as right before he made it to his destination, he somehow managed to trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face. Jumping back to his feet, Axel looked around to make sure no one had seen his less than graceful moment. Satisfied that his humiliation had not been seen by a single living soul, Axel quickly knocked on the door and fidgeted nervously.

The door swung open and Roxas looked up at Axel with a slightly annoyed look. Feeling slightly nervous, Axel was thoroughly relieved when the blonde's face broke into a wide grin. Feeling his face brighten in return, the redhead started to make a greeting, but was cut off by the blond. "Hello Mr. Hojo." Axel felt his face fall at those three simple words. _What the hell?! He hasn't called me that since the first time we met. _"You're a bit early. Why don't you come in and meet Dr. Vexen, your new therapist."

Axel glanced over at the long haired blond in the corner, trying to decide exactly what was going on. _Is he ashamed of me? Could it be that he doesn't want anyone to know about me? _With a sidelong glance at Roxas out of the corner of his eye, Axel made his way to the empty chair in the room. He couldn't take his eyes of Roxas as the short blond sat back down in his chair. Rather than making eye contact with the little traitor, Axel began to stare pointedly at the spot above Roxas' head. He became aware that Roxas was looking at him, but there was no way in hell that he was going to acknowledge the blond right now. "So," _Not going to look at him. _"This is Axel's file." The other blond, Vexen, took the folder from Roxas' hand and began to flip through it, all of which Axel watched out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you go look that over in your office Vexen? I can talk to Mr. Hojo about exactly what's going on then."

"Sure," Vexen muttered before quickly exiting the office.

The instant the door shut behind the long haired blond Axel let loose on Roxas. "What the hell was that about, _Dr. Strife_?" he spat.

"I'm sorry Axel, it's just,"

"Oh, so it's Axel now is it?" there was no way in hell that he was going to let the little brat talk over him, "Not Mr. Hojo anymore?"

"Axel,"

"What?" the redhead couldn't believe that Roxas had the nerve to say his name now, "What could you possibly have to say to your ex-patient?"

"It's just,"

"Just what?"

"Damn it Axel!" the blond stood and slammed his fists on his desk, startling the redhead before him, "Will you let me explain myself? Vexen wasn't supposed to be here when you got here; he just walked in and started bugging me. If it gets out that we're together before you start seeing another therapist I'll lose my license. I'll probably go to jail." Roxas seemed to have run out of steam as he dropped into his seat and laid his head down on his arms.

"Oh," Axel honestly didn't know what to say to that. _I'm such an idiot, I should have known that there was a reason for him acting so distant. Man, and I was being such a jackass to him too. _"I didn't realize."

The blond peered at Axel through his fingers before letting out a sigh, "Yeah, well, I was going to tell you before you went to see Vexen. I get that you couldn't have felt too good about how I was talking to you, I'm sorry for that."

"No, you had to talk to me like that," Axel couldn't figure out why the blond was apologizing, he should be the one to say that he was sorry, "I just over reacted."

"No," Roxas had stood and taken Axel's hand in his own. _His hand is warm, it's nice. Wow, that's where your mind goes Axel? You're not going to get turned on, that's an order body. You hear me, don't get turned on! _"I would have been angry too."

"Mhm." Axel couldn't take his eyes off of Roxas' and his hands.

"There's actually some stuff I need to talk to you about before you go to see Vexen. The reason I gave for switching your case was that I was starting to have unprofessional feelings for you," Axel barely stopped himself from laughing at that blatant understatement, instead it came out as a snort, "You can't let on that we're together right now, I'll get in huge trouble, but you can talk about me honestly. If you were to hint that you like me, then no one can say anything when they find out about us."

"Mhm."

Roxas took Axel's chin in his free hand and tilted the redhead's face towards his own, immediately Axel's eyes were drawn to the blonde's lips. "I really am sorry that I didn't warn you before you came," the blond whispered.

Axel couldn't stop himself from moving, not that he really tried. Closing the gap between them, Axel pressed his lips against Roxas'. _No! You'll get him in trouble if anyone walks in! _"I'm sorry," Axel pulled away quickly, his cheeks burning, "I shouldn't have done that. If someone walked in and saw that…"

"Don't worry about it," Roxas just smiled and laid another peck on Axel's lips, "Is there anything that you want to know about Vexen?"

"Yeah," Axel leaned back in his chair trying to look cool, "What was the deal with you two? I mean, you'd have to be completely stupid not to notice the hostility between you guys."

Roxas actually laughed at that comment. _Huh, maybe someone he knows took a while to figure that one out? _"Vexen and I have never gotten along," Roxas sat on his desk as he spoke, "He likes to think that he's the smartest person on the planet and my early college entrance beat his. I think that he sees me as competition for his unofficial title of resident genius. He doesn't have to worry; I may have gone to college at 12, but that doesn't mean I'm smarter than him."

"Come on, you're really smart."

Roxas turned beet red and glanced down at his feet before he responded, "Only on an IQ test. I just retain information well, it doesn't mean anything else."

"Don't belittle yourself; you are way smarter than me." Axel had a wonderful idea, one that he couldn't pass up. Standing, he moved closer to the blond, bringing their faces so they were only inches apart. Feeling the smirk on his lips, Axel kissed the tip of Roxas' nose. Abruptly, Axel pulled away and said very matter of factly, "I should probably be off to see my new therapist then."

"Huh?" Roxas said numbly, his eyes fixed on the redhead's lips, "Oh, right, Vexen."

Axel didn't even try to stop the laugh this time, luckily it was only a small one. "Yeah, him," the redhead smiled at the flustered blond, "Care to show me the way to his office?"

Roxas nodded, his cheeks the brightest shade of red that Axel had seen on him. _Good to know that I've got that big of an effect on him. _The redhead couldn't help but to feel a slight pang of loss when Roxas slipped out from beneath him to actually show him to Vexen's office. As he followed Roxas to the other therapist's office, Axel started to get a little unnerved by the prospect of what was to come. _What if this guy is able to figure out that I'm with Roxas? If he does, would that mean I wouldn't get to see him anymore? Crap, I can't have that happen. I've got to figure out how to stop this guy from actually characterizing me, or at least from figuring out anything about me. Wait, Roxy doesn't like this guy, I bet he wouldn't mind if I was a total ass in my therapy session. That's it! I'll make this guy regret ever taking me on. No, that won't work, he might just cart me off to someone who actually could figure things out. Alright, I'll just be cold and won't talk to him. Holy crap, we're here. Game face on. _Axel stopped behind Roxas, who shot him a quick, worried glance over his shoulder before knocking on the door. The long haired blond answered and gave Roxas a quick look over. _Oh, that's it, he is so going down. _Without a word, Axel followed him into his office.

Vexen's office was nothing like Roxas'. Roxas' office had a welcoming feel to it, like whatever you said would be taken into consideration and wouldn't leave the room. Vexen's office was as cold as his eyes, not in the least bit inviting. The walls were stark white, almost icy, there were two chairs, one at Vexen's pristine desk, the other sitting against the wall. Casting a scrutinizing look over at the blond, Axel sat in what he assumed was his chair. _I should have sat in the chair at the desk, just to piss the guy off. _Vexen sat across the room from Axel and crossed his legs as he stared intently at the redhead.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" Vexen asked after a few moments.

"Dunno," there was no way that Axel was going to make this easy.

Vexen narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Surely you have some idea."

That made Axel laugh, just a little. With a satisfied smirk he said, "Yeah."

The blond pursed his lips slightly, "And what would that be?"

"Dunno," Axel nearly lost his self satisfied smirk when he saw Vexen's eye twitch a little.

"How was your childhood?"

"Okay." _Not going to give you anything._

"What do you like to do for fun?"

To this Axel just shrugged, dropping the smirk for a look of complete disinterest. That seemed to piss off Vexen even more, and Axel decided that there was no way he was even going to speak again for the rest of their session. No matter what the long haired blond threw at him, all Axel would do was shrug, wave his hand, or grunt at him. It only took half an hour for the redhead to see that there was no way the blond could keep this up. Determined to destroy him, Axel stopped looking in his general direction, opting to stare at the wall, his fingers, or the ceiling.

He knew he had won when Vexen finally yelled at him. "You're hopeless!" the blond waved his hands wildly, "You don't even do anything!" Without waiting for the redhead to answer, Vexen stormed out of his own office and down the hall. Not wanting to miss anything good, Axel trotted after the frustrated blond. He was only mildly surprised when Vexen led him to Roxas' office. Throwing open the door, Vexen stormed in. "How did you put up with him?!" he yelled for the whole world to hear.

"I'm sorry," Roxas sounded genuinely confused, "I don't really understand what you mean."

"The freaking pyro," _Hey!_ "How did you put up with him? All I get are one word answers from the guy. 'How was your childhood', 'Okay', 'Why do you think you were sent here', 'Dunno', I mean come on! And that was when he was talking, now all he does is grunt at me."

Roxas laughed a little, "Yeah, he does that."

"You don't even like him do you? You just wanted to get rid of him."

Axel saw his opportunity and who was he to not take it. "You like me?" Axel started to come into the room.

It was just so cute; Roxas actually blushed when Axel asked him whether or not he liked him. "Yeah," said the blond, "I think you're really cute."

_Oh my god, that is just plain hot. I can do whatever I want now._ Without saying a word, Axel strode across the room to the shorter blond. Leaning down, the redhead brought his lips against Roxas', lingering for just a moment longer than he probably should. Feeling Roxas start to part his lips, Axel pulled away before the whole thing turned into a make out session. "I think you're cute too, wanna go out?" Axel smirked when he saw the blond flush.

"Sure," Roxas said breathlessly.

"Ahem!" Roxas jumped, nearly hitting Axel's eye with his nose. _Damn icy bastard, ruining a perfectly good moment. _"If you two are done," the icy long haired blond said, "I'm leaving." Vexen turned on his heel and left the pair alone in Roxas' office.

"Why did he tell us he was leaving?" Axel voiced his thoughts, "He could have just left without making a stupid comment."

"Vexen likes to be the center of attention. He needs to make sure that everyone knows that he's more important, and that's how he does it." Roxas sighed heavily as his eyes stayed trained on the door.

"So," Axel leaned in closer to his own blond, "When do you wanna go out?"

"You were serious?" Roxas sounded completely shocked.

"Of course I was serious," Axel felt a little hurt at that, "I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"Well, I don't have any appointments until two; we could hang out for a while then grab some lunch if you want."

"Sounds perfect," Axel slung his arm around Roxas, pulling the blond in closer.

It seemed to the redhead that he must really have an effect on the blond, as Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel's neck and crushed their lips back together. Feeling a slight nip at his bottom lip, Axel saw exactly what the blond was getting at. Not needing any further invitation, Axel thrust his tongue past Roxas' lips, savoring the blonde's sweet yet salty taste. Roxas moaned slightly, driving Axel on. Carefully, as not to alarm the blond, Axel lowered Roxas back onto the desk behind him. When Roxas pulled away, Axel began to wonder what he had done wrong.

"Axel," Roxas' voice was wispy, something that just turned the redhead on even more, "We can't do this."

That didn't suit the redhead at all, and he began to lay kisses down Roxas' neck as he spoke, "Why not?"

"Be…because," Roxas was trembling ever so slightly, "I'm at work."

"So?" that wasn't going to stop Axel, it just meant they had to be quiet.

"Someone could walk in on us."

"Hm," Axel pulled away. It didn't really suit him to have his…alone time, with Roxas interrupted. "You're right. We'll just have to go somewhere that we won't be caught."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I was a little harsh on Vexen in this chapter._

_Mims: Maybe you should add character bashing to your warning._

_Me: No, I don't think I bashed him. I really do like Vexen, I just find him hard to write for, at least when it's not a lemon. He's actually really easy to do a lemon for. Now I know that this was really short, and I left it at a bad place, and it took a long time, but don't hate me, please. I just got stuck and this is what happened when I started writing. It is my plan to have Roxas meet Axel's family in the next chapter, but if I get two reviews that ask for it, I'll do a lemon to follow this. Also, I haven't decided on Vexen's sexuality, but it doesn't come into play so use your imaginations. And no one has figured out who Marluxia is going to be dating. If anyone figures it out they get a prize, and I mean it when I say that, just ask Avi den Kanashimi, SkyeFlyte, and YaoiLover114. And because I don't think anyone will figure it out, I'm making it a big prize. You will receive the next chapter in full before it is posted._


	8. parking lot

_Me: I'm getting some interesting guesses on who Marly is dating, but no ones got it yet._

_Mims: You just love that you have people stumped._

_Me: I really do, but then again, it's not exactly a common pairing. In fact, I've only found one story that has the pair together._

_Mims: Did you write it?_

_Me: Nope._

_Mims: Then how on earth did you come up with these two?_

_Me: It came to me in a dream, a slightly disturbed dream. Anyway, this be a lemon because so many people asked for it. I'm not going to really say how they got to their location, I really don't know myself, but I hope people like where I put them. I'm also going to continue with Roxas on top (hehe, dirty thoughts) for a while. I may switch back to Axel after a while, I don't really know yet. Again, if you favorited or alerted this, thank you. I would personally thank you, but I lost track of who I already did and there are just too many of you. _

_flan__ Aren't we all a bit of a pyromaniac, just a little? And the chicken dance thing, my friend Leah actually did that once, I just had to put it in. As far as Namine and Demyx being twins, why not? I mean, Sora and Roxas are totally different, but everyone says they're twins, so why can't the totally different Nam and Dem be twins? Well, if you love the double lemon you can rejoice, here's another. Hm, Namine and Hayner. Maybe I'll have a past relationship there, but I really like Tilted's suggestion so I'm going to incorporate that into the story. Don't die on me, I need you to keep reading. I love that you're reviewing each chapter as you read them, it really helps me know how they were._

_Sansoris__ I like the whole Marluxia x Yuffie idea, but it's not what I already decided. I figure that I need to be fair and not suddenly change it. I'm a little shocked you liked the title, I couldn't come up with anything and that's just what I ended up writing down. And now you get the lemon._

_Plain Jane Is A Vampire__ Thanks for saying I wrote Vexen well, he was really hard for me and I worried that I did him wrong._

_Spinner2009__ It is possible that Roxy's opinion could bias people, but I was still worried. It's good to know that I didn't bash him or anything. You were the second vote, so it's a lemon._

_YaoiLover114__ I'm so glad you liked your prize. You're the third vote for a lemon, and so it shall be. Oh, and Marly isn't dating Larxene, they're just friends. No one will guess the real pairing, mwahaha!_

_Xangel1holicX__ Thanks for saying it was good. The family attacking Axel was just my way of making things a little more difficult for the pair. Also it helps to show just how possessive Roxas' family can get, as well as how protective they are, you'll understand why later on._

_SkyeFlyte__ Glad to know you liked your prize. Isn't Axel just precious, he knows how to drive Vexen completely insane. I never really got the fics that have Axel and Vexen getting along, I mean, look and the game, it's just not happening. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just ran out of steam._

_SassyOMG2282__ Pissed off Vexen is fun, isn't he? Give him a poke for me._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own this crap, do you?_

_Warning:__ boy on boy sex ahead. Also somehow this turned rough on me, I have no idea how because it's not what I originally had in mind._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas all the way._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas couldn't seem to be able to breath; his lungs just wouldn't let him get enough air. The redhead firmly attached to his own lips wasn't helping either, or maybe that was why he couldn't seem to get any oxygen. Either way, he honestly didn't care; he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Axel's bare chest against his own. Feeling a hand tug at his belt, Roxas let out a low moan that was swallowed by Axel's lips. Breaking the kiss, Roxas tilted his head back so the redhead could attack his throat. As soon as Axel's lips made contact with his skin, Roxas felt his ragged breath hitch and catch in his throat. Axel's lips were so hot, so wonderfully hot, they seemed to sear into Roxas' flesh. Silently he wished they would burn into him, wished that they would leave a mark that would never go away. He wanted the world to know exactly who he belonged to. _God, who I belong to, I've never even had a thought remotely like that before. But it feels right; I'm his, his, his, his._

Axel had finally succeeded in removing Roxas' belt and the blond arched when he felt a hand delve below his waistband. Roxas couldn't stop the grunt that came out of him at that moment. When he had arched into Axel's touch he had pressed his shoulder against one of the seat belts below him. The redhead had been very veracious and the pair hadn't made it past Roxas' car, not that the blond minded. He was silently grateful that the majority of people were taking a long weekend so there weren't many other cars in the parking garage. He was even more grateful that he had parked far away from anyone else; there was less of a chance that someone would walk up on them that way. The last thing he wanted right now was to be interrupted.

Panting heavily, Roxas moaned as Axel began to stroke his aching length. _I had no idea I was so damn horny, I mean, I'm not the most hormonal of people. I'm like a camel when it comes to sex. Why the hell am I thinking about this right now? Holy shit, Axel is, he's…_ Roxas lost all conscious thought as Axel bit into Roxas' collar bone. Roxas was completely unaware of what his hands were doing, completely oblivious to the way he was digging his nails into Axel's shoulders. He needed to feel Axel against him, needed to feel more that just their chests against each other. Desperately he tugged on Axel's pants, trying to rip them away. The redhead responded by removing Roxas' pants and boxers, a slight smirk on his lips.

Once they were both completely naked, Roxas started to grind his hips against Axel's, relishing the feeling of his need against Axel's. He moaned throatily, not even trying to keep the volume down. It seemed that the redhead didn't mind, if anything his actions seemed to speed up. Roxas felt Axel's hand slip behind his back and grasp him tightly. Getting a little impatient, Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist.

The redhead actually laughed at that. Softly, Axel murmured against Roxas' skin, "A little over excited aren't we?"

"Shut up already," Roxas growled, grinding his hips against the redhead. He was tired of this stupid foreplay crap.

Axel shivered against Roxas, sending little bolts through the blond. God, how he loved having that effect on the redhead, how the pyro obviously needed Roxas just as much at that very moment as Roxas needed him. No one had ever had this effect on the blond before, no one had even come close to feeling this way. None of his previous relationships had gone well, he blamed his family for that. In fact, only when his family didn't like who he was dating did he even feel any kind of thrill in the relationship. Yet somehow this was different, this was more grounded. It just felt, there was no other way to describe it. And Roxas needed to feel, needed to feel Axel against him, in him. Needed to feel the redhead's breath mingle with his own, feel Axel's fingers ghosting along his skin. He couldn't wait any longer to feel, couldn't wait any longer for Axel to feel him.

Not waiting for the redhead to prepare him, Roxas used the grip he had on Axel's waist with his legs to impale himself on the redhead. He almost regretted his actions as waves of painful pleasure washed over him. Crying out, Roxas dug his nails into Axel's shoulder, leaving thin red trails in his wake. It seemed Axel had the sense not to move, Roxas didn't know if he could withstand that at this moment. Shaking violently, Roxas laid his head on the redhead's shoulder, desperately trying to adjust.

"You shouldn't have done that," Axel gasped, his voice somehow wispy and throaty at the same time, "You should have let me,"

Roxas didn't wait for Axel to finish his sentence and bit down on the redhead's shoulder with a low growl. He heard Axel gasp and smirked into the bite. Knowing just what effect he was having on the other, Roxas rocked his hips against Axel, almost immediately regretting it. It was suddenly very clear that he had not adjusted enough as searing pain shot through his lower back. He was about to go still again when he felt Axel start to move. Before he could tell the redhead to stop, Roxas was pounded into, causing him to throw his head back with a slight yell. Axel had hit that spot dead on, the one spot in the blond that could make him forget about his self inflicted pain. Distantly he was aware that Axel had latched onto his throat once again, aware of the burning heat that the redhead's lips on his skin produced.

As the redhead pummeled his prostate, Roxas didn't bother to try to stop the sounds that were issuing from his lips. His moans and cries were growing louder by the minute and were returned by his partner. It was the sounds that the redhead made that brought him to oblivion, and the knowledge that he was the reason for them. As Axel hit his prostate one more time, Roxas saw stars. With a strangled cry he exploded, coming over their stomachs. The blond fell back limply, spent from the rough activities. He didn't even realize that Axel had finished at the same time as he had until he felt the redhead collapse on top of him.

"That was awesome," Axel panted, "We are definitely doing that again."

"Sure," Roxas nuzzled into the redhead's chest, "Whatever you want."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel couldn't get enough of Roxas' taste; it was just so mind blowing that the redhead didn't even think about his need for air. Couldn't get enough of the feeling of Roxas' chest against his own. He honestly had no idea where their shirts had gone; he kind of hoped they were in the front seat. The way the blonde's hands were running over Axel's body, driving his mind to insanity. He didn't want to wait any longer, he couldn't wait any longer. Running a hand down the blonde's bare chest, Axel blindly found Roxas' belt and started to try to remove it with one hand. This seemed to drive Roxas crazy as the blond threw his head back with a low moan.

That moan really got to the redhead and Axel couldn't stop himself from latching onto the blonde's exposed neck. Axel heard Roxas' breath hitch as soon as he made contact and couldn't help but to smirk slightly. _Hell yeah, I made him do that. I'm so good that he can't even breathe. Now if only I could get this damn belt off. _Finally admitting slight defeat, Axel brought his other hand down to ease the process of ridding Roxas of all his garments. With the added help of his other hand; Axel quickly removed the troublesome strap of leather.

Feeling just how much Roxas' length was straining against the clothe that covered him, Axel couldn't help but slither his hand below the younger male's waistband. The blond arched off the car's backseat, Axel refused to wait long enough to actually go somewhere private, with a low grunt. _Oh god I love the sounds he makes, they are just so hot. I want him to scream for me, I want to hear my name. _He knew how to do that, knew just what to do to make the blond scream. Taking a firm hold on the blonde's length, Axel began to pump. The blond moaned loudly, not quite the reaction Axel was going for. Harshly, he bit down on Roxas' collar bone, causing the blond to gasp. _Still not screaming._ The blond was however running his fingers along Axel's shoulders, digging his nails in deep.

Axel knew that he was bleeding, knew that Roxas had left marks that would last for a while, and it turned him on even more than he already was. When he felt Roxas' hands tugging at his own pants, Axel knew he had to feel the blond against himself. He didn't hesitate even slightly as he pulled Roxas' pants and boxers away. The blond must really have been turned on, because as soon as both men were naked he began to grind his hips against Axel's. The redhead moaned into Roxas' neck, the intense feeling of their members rubbing against each other washing over him. The blond moaned in unison, only his volume was much greater than Axel's. _That's right baby, moan for me._ Axel slipped a hand behind Roxas' back and pulled him tighter against his body. As soon as he pulled the blond closer, Axel found Roxas had wrapped his legs around his waist.

"A little over excited aren't we?" Axel laughed against the blonde's skin.

"Shut up already," the blond gave an animalistic growl and ground his hips against Axel's harshly.

Axel felt himself shiver at the touch from his blond, the feeling almost overtaking him. _How can he do this to me, how can he make me fall to pieces without even trying? God, it's like my body is on fire, like his is on fire. This isn't just lust though, this can't be just lust. I feel like I've always known Roxas, like I've always been looking for him. Is that why I know that if I touch him in certain ways he'll melt for me? I know I've never made anyone else do that, so how can I do it to him? And the way we fit together, that's just weird. It's like our bodies were made for one another. Like some kind of puzzle, we just lock together so nicely. But I know how to fit together even better. _

Axel let his fingers ghost over Roxas' stomach, feather light touches making the blond quake below him. How he loved that he could do that to Roxas; that even his light touches could bring the blond closer to the edge. It seemed that Roxas was done with Axel's light teasing though, as he used his legs to pull the redhead towards himself. Axel suddenly found himself fully sheathed within the blond and had to fight the instinct to pummel away. When he had forced the redhead down on himself Roxas had cried out in what could only be pure agony. Axel felt Roxas' nails digging into his skin once again and knew that that would take awhile to heal. Roxas laid his head down on Axel's shoulder, he was trembling violently. All Axel wanted to do was take the blonde's face in his hands, to kiss away the pain, but he knew that would require moving and that would only cause his love more pain.

"You shouldn't have done that," Axel found the words hard to get out as he nuzzled his head into blond spikes, "You should have let me,"

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his shoulder as Roxas bit down with a low growl. _Alright, argument over. _Axel couldn't stop the gasp from emitting from his lips at that harsh and pleasurable pain. Somewhere deep inside himself the redhead desperately wanted Roxas to bite him again, wanted the blond to leave marks all over his body to show that Axel was his territory. There was no denying that this animalistic side of Roxas was deeply attractive to the redhead.

When Roxas rocked his hips up against Axel's, the redhead let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The strain of not moving an inch in that tight heat was almost more than he could take. Taking the blonde's movement as a signal, Axel pulled out of Roxas' tight passage and slammed back in. Roxas threw his head back with a yell of mixed pleasure and pain. Axel felt a twinge of regret for causing the blond pain, he never wanted to hurt Roxas if he could help it, but the sound that Roxas was now emitting drove the redhead on. The blond was moaning throatily, lust overcoming his features.

Eyeing the blonde's exposed neck; Axel didn't even hesitate before bringing his lips to flesh. The blond tasted so good, his salty sweat mingling with the savory sweet that was Roxas. As Axel began to thrust in earnest, Roxas started to make the most unbelievable sounds. His moans and cries echoed through the car and drove Axel on. As he came closer to the brink, Axel began to moan and growl along with the blond. Using the hand he still had behind Roxas' back, Axel lifted the blonde's hips so he could bury himself even deeper within the tight heat. That's when Roxas came; constricting around Axel's length with such force that it caused the redhead to fall over the edge as well. Feeling Roxas fall back limply, Axel was only able to hold himself up for a moment before collapsing on the blond.

"That was awesome," Axel couldn't think of any other way to describe what had just happened, "We are definitely doing that again."

"Sure, whatever you want." Roxas snuggled closer to Axel as he spoke.

_Whatever I want. I want you to never leave; I want you to always be here with me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: That was really short, and not at all what I planned._

_Mims: I took over._

_Me: Are you saying I have multiple personalities?_

_Mims: No, this was just how I made you write it._

_Me: You hear that people? If you don't like it then you can blame Mims. So my prize for guessing Marluxia's love interest is still standing. You guess it you get the next chapter before anyone else. This challenge will last for the next chapter if no one can get it. Also, it will be possible for more than one person to win and you can submit multiple guesses. If no one gets it by the time I post the next chapter I'll give you guys a clue._

_**I have to tell you that the next chapter could take a long time. I just started my new semester at college and am taking both advanced Shakespeare and fiction writing, so my reading and writing load is pretty high. Because I need good grades to get into grad school I will be focusing on my schoolwork rather than FFN stuff. Whenever I have time I will work on this story, but I make no promises.**_


	9. uncertain

_Me: So we're now a few weeks in the future, the exact number isn't important because I haven't decided. It's somewhere around three or four, don't care enough to decide for certain._

_Mims: That's just lazy._

_Me: meh._

_Mims: It's three weeks people, three weeks of hot Axel Roxas action._

_Me: Who's the pervert now?_

_Mims: You, you're the one who created me after all._

_Me: Ah, touché. Now here's the big news, SOMEONE GUESSED MARLY'S LOVE INTEREST! I'm not going to say who because I want to give more people a chance to guess before the next chapter comes out. In the next chapter you find out on your own. But because I think it's hard I'll give people a little clue. When you're looking for the match think final. That's all I'm going to say. And for anyone interested, I drew a picture of Mims for my DA account, the link is on my profile._

_SassyOMG2282__ Yaoi hotness all around! It was a fast update because I was just in the zone and didn't stop writing for almost six hours. The last chapter only took that long because I revised it what seemed like a million times. Thanks for poking Vex for me._

_SkyeFlyte__ Needy and impatient are more fun aren't they? Who needs to wait for anything, that's just ridiculous!_

_August Blue__ Thanks for reviewing. It doesn't really bother me that you forgot, what matters is that you read it. And no, Marly and Vex aren't the couple, Marly's straight, I already said that._

_Sansoris__ I hope you can guess the pairing. _

_akurokulover__ Thanks for saying you like it._

_flan__ Axel falling is a good little bit isn't it? I'm glad at least one person likes my crazy little rants of an inner monologue._

_yumie-darkness123__ I love raspberries! If I could change what it was called that is totally what I'd call it. I recently found out that the phrase lemon actually comes from a series called 'Lemon Hentai'. Apparently it's a hentai that featured every kind of sex imaginable and people just started to refer to written sex as lemons because of it. _

_Zylarai__ You didn't butcher any of the spellings, and thank you for saying I have lovely work._

_Plain Jain Is A Vampire__ Getting close there. And let me repeat myself, Marluxia is straight, extremely feminine but straight._

_With a side of stereotype__ I actually got called a sex camel by one of my friends. I had to remind them that I am in fact a virgin, so how on earth can that be me?_

_neoblueeyz__ This is no where near effortless, I actually spend hours on end working on it. And of course I responded, I love to respond to reviews, they just make me so happy that I feel like I should. It's so great that I can make you laugh; this wasn't meant to be a comedy so the knowledge that I may actually have some ability there is kind of nice. I was totally thinking of Roxy as the girl when I wrote this; he's just got a slightly feminine air to him. When I think of my characters I do like to tie in some KH themes. Roxas tastes sweet and salty and smells like light, Axel is spicy or cinnamony and likes fire, Marly's just feminine as hell, Namine likes to draw, you get the point. I hope meeting the family is up to par with your expectations._

_CrazyLittleMello__ Yay, I caused laryngitis! I've got a yaoi paddle actually, I bought it at Anime Iowa. It was awesome, I whacked my straight guy friend Joe on the ass the entire weekend._

_deathkisser101 You'll find out why they're so familiar later on, I've got it all planned out. As for the rest of your review, I'm not really sure what you mean. This is mostly on hold because I have reading and writing intensive courses this semester, I literally have to read two acts of Shakespeare every three days. I have no idea if that has anything to do with your comment, but I hope it helps._

_1-wind alchemist-1__ Oh, thank you for saying it's cute._

_Diclaimer: I own...well I own nothing._

_Warning: All your basics, I'm actually tired of always doing these so just look at earlier chapters and it won't get much worse._

_Pairing: Axel x Roxas and mentioned Zexion x Demyx_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas nuzzled into the warmth below him. He didn't know how long he'd been awake, it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, and he didn't really feel like getting up just yet. It was the weekend, so he could afford to be lazy. The blond smiled slightly when he felt a strong arm enveloping him and shifted his weight so that his body was pushed even further against other. He almost immediately regretted his movement as he heard Axel moan slightly and take his arm away. Finally opening his eyes, Roxas watched as the redhead rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," Roxas mumbled.

"Morning," Axel yawned out his reply. _God he looks sexy right now. _"What time is it?"

"Um," Roxas glanced over at the nightstand, "10:30."

"Holy shit!" Axel sat up suddenly and caused Roxas to tumble off of him. "Sorry Rox, but we have to sneak you out before my family gets a hold of you."

Roxas could only sigh at that. He had ended up spending the night at Axel's, something that he rarely did, and this was how the redhead always reacted in the morning. "Why is it such a big deal that I meet your family?" he asked softly.

"They'll eat you alive if they meet you," Axel's eyes were larger than normal, "I don't know if I can protect you."

"Please," Roxas dismissed Axel's concerns, "I've already met Zexion, and he's not so bad. And your family can't be that much worse than my family."

"Zexion is only nice to you because Demyx is around, not because he's a good person."

"You think that's being nice?" Roxas was a little thrown off by that, "He's snide and a bit of an ass."

"For Zexion that's being nice."

"Well," Roxas wasn't going to be deterred, "You still got to meet my family, it's only right that I get to meet yours."

Axel started to fidget under Roxas' gaze. _That's right; make him squirm for a little bit. Alright, now the pout, and yes! There is no way I will be defeated! _"Fine," Axel grumbled, "You can meet my family."

"Great," Roxas chirped, "Then let's get dressed and go downstairs, I'm starving and need some breakfast."

Axel was muttering under his breath, probably more than a little pissed at his defeat, but Roxas didn't care. In fact he was rather pleased with himself at the moment. _Seems like growing up with Sora did teach me more than patience. It's really no wonder that he can make Riku do anything by just pouting, it works so well on Axel and he's not nearly as easy going._ Sliding off the bed, Roxas started to look for his discarded clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, the blond was able to see Axel was following suit and getting dressed as well. He could still hear the redhead muttering and had to wonder what the big deal was.

When they were both finally dressed, Axel stopped Roxas from leaving with a hand on his shoulder. "I really don't think this is a good idea," the redhead said, "My family is kind of nuts."

"I grew up with Sora and Demyx," Roxas had to stop himself from laughing, "I think I can handle them."

"Alright," Axel didn't sound convinced, "But I did give you a chance to get out of this."

"Don't worry," Roxas leaned up to lay a soft kiss on the redhead's lips, "It will be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong we can always run from your family like we did mine."

Axel gave a little laugh that sounded forced and didn't even begin to touch his eyes. Trying to give the redhead a reassuring smile, Roxas took his hand and lead the way down to the kitchen. The small room was currently being occupied by four other people, Zexion, another redhead, a blond woman, and a man with black hair pulled into a pony tail. As the pair entered the room everyone's eyes turned to them. Roxas could feel Axel tense beside him and glanced over at the redhead. Axel's face was considerably harder looking than it had been moments before, his emerald eyes staring a challenge at the group of people. Quickly Roxas flicked his gaze back to what could only be Axel's family and was slightly taken aback by the predatory look in their eyes.

"Roxas, this is my family," Axel's voice was cold, "Family, this is Roxas. There, you've met my family, now let's go."

Suddenly the blond woman was beside Axel, an arm around his shoulder. "Oh," she purred, "I don't think we've properly met your little boyfriend."

"Fine," Axel grunted, "This is my mom, the black haired guy is my dad, you know Zexion, and the redhead is my brother Reno. Let's _go_ Roxas."

Roxas jumped when he felt an arm on his own shoulder and looked up to see Axel's father had come to stand beside him. "I think I've met you before," the black haired man said, "What university did you go to?"

"I went to Hollow Bastion," Roxas smiled up at the man, "And we have met Dr. Hojo. I took several of your seminars and submitted a few papers to you. It was a few years ago, so I don't really expect you to remember me."

"Wait," Hojo took a step back, "What's your last name?"

"Strife."

"I do remember you; you were an excellent grad student. I'm sorry for not recognizing you right away, but as I remember you were much younger at the time. What were you, fifteen?"

"Around there," Roxas felt Axel's hand becoming damp with sweat and gave it a little squeeze.

"So you took classes from dad?" the other redhead, Reno, leaned up against the counter as he spoke, "You must be smart then, he doesn't really remember most people."

"Of course he's smart!" Axel spat at his brother.

"Then what's he doing with you?" Reno narrowed his eyes at Axel.

"I've asked myself the same question many times," Zexion shrugged from his seat at the kitchen table, "The only explanation that I can come up with is that he had a concussion."

Axel visibly tensed at his brother's remark. Roxas couldn't believe that Zexion would say such a thing to his brother; he knew that Roxas deeply cared for Axel and that intelligence was not an issue. "Now, now Axel," the blond woman cooed, "Don't start anything or you'll have to clean up the mess." _What the hell? Axel isn't starting anything, Zexion and Reno are. _The woman turned to Roxas, a dangerous glint in her eyes, "I'm Scarlet by the way," something in her tone made Roxas want to cringe, "It's very nice to meet the person who has been keeping my son out of the house. I don't know what I would do if he burned any more of my possessions."

"Actually," Roxas couldn't let these people talk about Axel in that tone, "Axel hasn't been showing any pyromaniacal (_might have made up a word there_) tendencies for a while now. As far as I'm aware he hasn't actually lit anything on fire for almost two weeks."

"Hm," Reno tilted his head to the side, "I wonder why that would be? Oh right, it's because he's been to busy gushing about his little blond boyfriend the entire time. I mean really, you're the only thing the guy talks about, it's like you're some kind of god. You must be really good in bed to have him so worked up."

Roxas felt his cheeks burning at that last comment. "Reno!" Axel yelled, dropping Roxas' hand to advance on his brother, "Don't you dare talk about Roxas like that. He is way more than a lay to me and I **will not** tolerate you treating him as such!"

"Oh really?" the other redhead took a step towards Axel, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll make you shut up!" Roxas gasped as Axel lunged at his brother and knocked the other redhead to the ground.

From beside him Roxas heard a heavy sigh. "Why can't we go one day without them trying to kill each other?" Dr. Hojo asked.

"Well," Scarlet had placed her arm around Roxas' shoulder, effectively stopping him from trying to stop Axel, "At least it's not Axel and Zexion this time, that always turns violent."

_This isn't violent? Axel just kicked Reno in the stomach. _"Um," Roxas tried to get out from under Scarlet's arm, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Not unless you want to get hurt," Zexion called from the table.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled at the brawling siblings, "Stop it this instant!"

In a flash the redhead was back at Roxas' side. "Okay," he said cheerfully.

"What the hell?!" Reno was still sprawled on the floor, "Why do you listen to him?"

"Because I'm so good in bed, as you so eloquently put it," Roxas smirked.

"Hands off," Axel knocked Scarlet's arm off Roxas' shoulder and replaced it with his own.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Axel's mother hissed, her eyes becoming dangerous slits.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel dismissed her, "Hey Rox, can we please go?"

"I don't think so," Dr. Hojo said, "I'd like to have a little chat with Roxas."

"Alright," Roxas extracted himself from Axel's grasp and followed the black haired man a little ways away from the rest of the group.

"What are your intentions with my son?" Hojo asked.

"Excuse me?!" Roxas choked out. He had honestly not been expecting that one.

"Because if you want to keep him you can," the Dr. continued.

Roxas felt his jaw working as he tried to find some sort of response for that. _Do I want to keep him? More importantly, does Axel want to keep me? Why am I thinking of it as if we're each other's possessions? Holy crap, say something Roxas! _"I… uh." _Real intelligent Roxas, just brilliant._

"Dad!" Axel growled as he took Roxas by the shoulders once again, "Stop harassing Roxas, you'll give him the impression I'm not loved."

"That's because you're not," Zexion called from the table.

"Shut up bastard."

"Ass wipe."

"Emo."

"Pyro."

Roxas stopped paying attention to the name calling, he had seen this before when the brothers had been over at his house and knew there was no point in getting involved. Instead, Roxas turned his attention to what Axel's father had said. _I do have feelings for Axel, but does that mean I want to always be with him? I kind of like how that sounds actually. Somehow I can see us being together when we're old. But does Axel feel the same way? That's the important thing here. If he doesn't want to be with me then I can't force myself on him. But if he doesn't want me like that, what are we doing? Am I just someone he sleeps with when he gets bored or horny? _The blond looked up at Axel's face, he seemed to have run out of insults to throw at his brother and the pair were just glaring at one another. _He does seem so protective of me, but that could mean all sorts of things. I could just be a possession to him, one that he doesn't want anyone else to touch. But that would have to mean he at least wants me, doesn't it?_

"Come on Rox," Axel's voice snapped Roxas back to reality, "Let's go, I don't want you exposed to this any longer."

"Okay," Roxas mumbled and cast his gaze down at his feet. Silently, Roxas was lead out of the house by the redhead.

"I'm sorry for them," Axel said once they had gotten out of the front door, "They don't really have that great of manners."

"It's alright," Roxas still didn't look up, he didn't think he could handle the redhead's gaze at the moment, "They weren't that bad. They were actually really sweet to me in comparison to how my family treated you."

Axel actually laughed at that and Roxas dared to peak up at the redhead. _What am I to him? _"Hey Rox," Axel frowned down at the blond, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Roxas made up his mind suddenly, "Can we go somewhere for breakfast? I'm really hungry and I kind of want to talk to you."

"Sure thing."

Roxas let the redhead pull him towards his car and handed over the keys when Axel held out his hand. It seemed that Axel had really been changing over the past few weeks. Apparently he had never learned to drive because he didn't want to, and his family was afraid to give him a vehicle because it could be considered a weapon. But the redhead had just gotten his learner's permit and had been driving Roxas all over the place. He also seemed to smile now; not that Roxas hadn't noticed his smile from the very beginning, but it seemed to grace the redhead's features more often now. Roxas gazed out the window as the car pulled away from the curb, silently taking in everything they passed. _Is it because of me? Am I the reason Axel has seemed to change? I can't really know for sure if he has changed, I've only known him for what, a month? But if I am the reason, if he has changed, isn't that a good sign? Doesn't that mean that he at least has some sort of feeling towards me? _

Roxas glanced over at the redhead for a moment. Axel's emerald eyes were filled with a deep concentration and fixed on the road before him. With a slight smile, Roxas turned to look back out the window. _Does it matter if he doesn't feel the same way I do? _Roxas knew the answer even as he thought the question and the realization rang through his mind. _Yes, it matters more than anything. I should know that by now, after last time I should know that it's the most important thing. Why does it hurt so much to think that he doesn't feel the same way? Like my heart is being ripped out. But, I don't even really know how I feel about him. _Roxas stole another quick glance at the redhead. _Whenever I look at him it feels like my stomach is doing back flips, but I don't really know what that is. Could it be? No, it's too early to think that, way to early. Still, could I be falling in love with him?_

"We're here!" Axel suddenly announced.

"Great," Roxas heard the strain in his voice and tried to cover it up with a smile.

It didn't seem to be working as Axel had suddenly frowned. "What's the matter Rox?" he reached out and cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand. Roxas couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch, savoring the warm feeling that was emanating through his body. "Rox?" Axel questioned once again.

Taking his face away from Axel's touch, Roxas made eye contact. Swallowing hard he forced himself to speak, "What am I to you?"

"What?" Axel didn't seem to get it, didn't seem to see how important the answer was.

"What am I to you?" Roxas repeated, desperately trying to keep his tone even, "What is this to you? Am I just some sort of thrill, or?" Roxas couldn't finish the question and looked down at his knees. _God I'm such a girl, I can't even look at him while I talk._

"Is that what you think?" Axel's answer made Roxas' head snap up, "Do you honestly think that I don't really care?"

"I, uh," now Roxas just felt stupid, "I just need to know."

"Rox," suddenly Axel's face was right next to Roxas', "I love you."

Roxas felt himself gaping at the redhead's confession. "Axel," he wrapped his arms around the redhead and buried his face in Axel's shoulder, "I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel was slowly becoming aware of a weight on his chest, a warm weight. It was actually kind of nice if the redhead had to tell the truth, it was comfortable. The weight shifted slightly and Axel wrapped his arm around it, trying to keep that warmth close to his body. As soon as he wrapped his arm around the warm weight, Axel felt it press even harder against him and his mind began to stir slightly. With a soft moan the redhead brought his arm up to his face and began to rub his eyes.

"Morning," a familiar voice muttered.

"Morning," Axel couldn't stop the yawn from escaping his mouth, he hadn't gotten that much sleep, "What time is it?"

"Um," Roxas paused slightly, "10:30."

"Holy shit!" Axel sat up, fully awake now, "Sorry Roxas, but we have to sneak you out before my family get a hold of you."

The blond sighed slightly, "Why is it such a big deal that I meet your family?"

"They'll eat you alive if they meet you," Axel had to suppress a shudder at the thought of what the monsters could come up with, "I don't know if I can protect you."

"Please, I've already met Zexion," the blond waved away Axel's concerns, "And he's not so bad. And your family can't be that much worse than my family."

_True, but still, better safe than sorry. _"Zexion is only nice because Demyx is around, not because he's a good person."

"You think that's being nice?" Roxas sounded a little incredulous, "He's snide and a bit of an ass."

"For Zexion that's being nice." _Well it is._

"Well you still got to meet my family, it's only right that I get to meet yours."

Axel couldn't take how intense and imploring Roxas' gaze became and began to fidget slightly. _Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop looking at me. Oh god, now he's pouting, that's just too cute. I can't say no to that face. _"Fine," Axel muttered his defeat, "You can meet my family."

"Great, then let's get dressed and go downstairs, I'm starving and need some breakfast."

"How can he be so damn peppy in the morning?" Axel muttered under his breath, careful to keep the volume down so Roxas wouldn't hear him. Following the blonde's example, Axel got out of bed and started to pull on some clothes. "Why do I have to give into him so damn easily? I mean, come on! And that pout, he had to have learned it from Sora. That's got to be were it comes from, or maybe it's from Demyx. Either way I blame his siblings," Axel continued to mutter as he got dressed. Seeing that the blond was starting to head to the door, Axel grabbed him by the shoulder. "I really don't think this is a good idea," Axel couldn't shake off a bad feeling about the whole thing, "My family is kind of nuts."

Roxas seemed highly amused by that. "I grew up with Sora and Demyx," there was a hint of a smile on his lips, "I think I can handle them."

"Alright," Axel wasn't in the least bit convinced that the blond wouldn't be permanently damaged, "But I did give you a chance to get out of this."

"Don't worry," Roxas laid a chaste kiss over Axel's lips, "It will be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong we can always run from your family like we did mine."

Axel gave a little laugh at that, it even sounded forced to himself. Roxas definitely caught that the redhead hadn't meant it as he took Axel's hand and smiled broadly before leading the way down to the kitchen. Axel had to admit that he did feel a tiny bit better when Roxas' smiled at him, but it didn't come close to wiping away his misgivings. He was once again filled with dread when he and Roxas entered the kitchen. _Just my luck, they're all here. Why can't they have lives and not be home? _Axel put up his defenses as he met the predatory gazes of his mother, father, and two brothers. Distantly he was aware that Roxas had looked over at him, but Axel didn't dare give his family an opening to attack by shifting his gaze.

"Roxas," Axel began, "This is my family. Family, this is Roxas. There, you've met my family, now let's go."

Axel barely saw his mother move, one minute she was leaning against the counter, the next she had her arm securely around his shoulder. "Oh," her voice came out in a low purr, "I don't think we've properly met your little boyfriend."

_Damn, damn, damn! This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. _"Fine," the redhead ground out, "This is my mom, the black haired guy is my dad, you know Zexion, and the redhead is my brother Reno. Let's _go_ Roxas."

Axel felt the blond jump and looked over at him, his father had moved with the same speed as his mother and taken hold of the blonde's shoulder. "I think we've met before," he said, "What university did you go to?"

"I went to Hollow Bastion," the blond smiled, completely unaware of the danger he was in, "And we have met Dr. Hojo. I took several of your seminars and submitted a few papers to you. It was a few years ago, so I don't really expect you to remember me."

"Wait," Axel's father finally released the blond, "What's you last name?"

"Strife." _Please don't remember him, that would make everything so much easier._

"I do remember you," _Damn. _"You were an excellent grad student. I'm sorry for not recognizing you right away, but as I remember you were much younger at the time. What were you, fifteen?"

"Around there," Roxas squeezed Axel's hand slightly. _He noticed how uncomfortable I was. How'd he do that, he wasn't even looking at me?_

"So," Reno said from his spot at the counter, "You took classes from dad? You must be smart then, he doesn't really remember most people."

"Of course he's smart!" there was no way Axel was going to let Reno set up an attack on Roxas' intelligence.

"Then what's he doing with you?" _Crap, I kind of set myself up for that one._

"I've asked myself the same question many times," Zexion said in his usual smug tone, "The only explanation that I can come up with is that he had a concussion."

_Oh hell no, he did not just say that. I'm going to make him pay for that one. _"Now, now Axel," Axel's mother interrupted his plotting, "Don't start anything or you'll have to clean up the mess." _No fair! Zexion started this crap! _"I'm Scarlet by the way," she turned to Roxas and continued in a slightly flirtatious voice, "It's very nice to meet the person who has been keeping my son out of the house. I don't know what I would do if he burned any more of my possessions."

"Actually," Roxas' tone was highly protective, so much so it sent shivers through the redhead, "Axel hasn't been showing any pyromaniacal tendencies for a while now. As far as I'm aware he hasn't actually lit anything on fire for almost two weeks." _That's right! And it's all to make my Roxy proud of me!_

"Hm," _Shut it Reno, _"I wonder why that would be? Oh right, it's because he's been to busy gushing about his little blond boyfriend the entire time. I mean really, you're the only thing the guy talks about, it's like you're some kind of god. You must be really good in bed to have him so worked up."

"Reno!" there was no way in hell that Axel was going to let Reno talk about his sex life, "Don't you dare talk about Roxas like that. He is way more than a lay to me and I **will not** tolerate you treating him as such!"

"Oh really?" Reno took a step towards Axel who suddenly realized he had moved towards his brother, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll make you shut up!" Axel lunged for his brother at that moment, catching the other redhead off guard and knocking him to the ground. Desperate to inflict as much pain as possible to the loud mouthed brat, Axel started throwing punches and kicks wherever he saw an opening. Dimly he was aware that there was a conversation going on, but he honestly didn't care about it so he didn't bother to pay attention.

"Axel!" Roxas' voice cut through Axel's mind, "Stop it this instant!"

"Okay," he chirped and immediately removed himself from the pile of limbs on the floor, after all, Roxas got whatever he wanted.

"What the hell?!" Reno had yet to bother to get up off the floor, "Why do you listen to him?"

"Because I'm so good in bed, as you so eloquently put it," there was no missing the smirk that spread across Roxas' face. _Way to go Rox! Tell that asshole!_

"Hands off," Axel had noticed that his mother had taken hold of his blond, he was not going to let her continue to touch such a flawless creature, especially when that creature was his.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Scarlet hissed and Axel knew he would probably pay for that later.

"Yeah, yeah," he wasn't going to show her any fear, "Hey Rox, can we please go?"

"I don't think so," Axel's father said, "I'd like to have a little chat with Roxas."

"Alright," Roxas followed Hojo a little ways away. Axel felt a slight pang of pain when the blond left contact with him.

Axel's father hadn't taken the blond far enough away to be out of earshot, just enough to keep Axel from grabbing him and rushing him to safety. "What are your intentions with my son?" Axel felt his jaw drop at his father's question.

"Excuse me?!" Roxas seemed just as taken aback as Axel.

"Because if you want to keep him you can."

_That bastard! How dare he force that kind of decision on Rox right now! Oh my god, Roxas isn't answering. Does he not want me or is he just stunned? Please let him be just stunned, I don't think I can take it if he doesn't want me. Come on Rox, say you want me! _"I… uh," Roxas finally spoke. _Okay, not quite what I was hoping for, but at least he didn't reject me._

"Dad!" Axel finally snapped to his senses and grabbed Roxas protectively, "Stop harassing Roxas, you'll give him the impression I'm not loved." _Was that too serious? I hope Rox takes it as a joke._

"That's because you're not." _Damn you Zexion!_

"Shut up bastard."

"Ass wipe."

"Emo."

"Pyro."

"Freak."

"Man whore."

"Man skank (_I really wanted to use that at some point_)."

"Whipped."

"Oh I'm whipped? I think I'll just have to ask Dem Dem about that."

"Stop it with the insults already!" Scarlet snapped.

The two brothers stood glaring at each other for a moment before Axel became aware of Roxas' eyes on him. "Come on Rox, let's go," Axel held the blond tighter, "I don't want you exposed to this any longer."

"Okay," Roxas muttered and looked away.

Axel started leading the blond away, shooting one more venomous look at his relatives. Roxas still wasn't looking at him, instead he seemed to be fascinated by his feet. _Oh god, he doesn't want me! Dad's comment must have made him realize that. Or maybe he's just uncomfortable, that would make sense. _"I'm sorry for them," Axel tried to relieve some of the tension, "They don't really have that great of manners."

"It's alright," Roxas just wouldn't seem to meet Axel's imploring gaze, "They weren't that bad. They were actually really sweet to me in comparison to how my family treated you."

Axel couldn't stop himself from laughing at that. _That is true, his family was brutal to me, in fact they still are. Why won't he look at me? What could I have done wrong? _"Hey Rox," Axel was really getting concerned now, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can we go somewhere for breakfast? I'm really hungry and I kind of want to talk to you."

"Sure thing."

Axel led the way to Roxas' car and held out his hand expectantly. Roxas didn't hesitate to hand over his keys and Axel jogged over to the driver's side. He had only just started to learn how to drive, but Roxas never argued about letting him take the wheel. _That has to mean something, doesn't it? I mean, Roxas wouldn't put his life in my hands without trusting me. Still, that doesn't mean that he wants to be with me like I want to be with him. Man, what dad said to him must have really rattled him. He won't even look at me, he's just staring out that damn window. Doesn't he know I'd do anything for him? I've even changed for him, not that I meant to. But if he asked me to I would change anything about myself. _

Axel kept his eyes on the road in front of him even as he felt Roxas' eyes flicker in his direction. Desperately, the redhead tried to banish the thoughts that were suddenly plaguing him and concentrate on the task at hand. He knew Rox would be pissed if crashed his car and the last thing he wanted to do was further upset the blond. _Was what dad said so bad? It doesn't really seem like it would warrant this kind of reaction. The only way that I could see someone reacting like this is if they were to realize they don't want to be with someone. Oh god, Rox doesn't want to be with me! That has to be it, why else would he want to talk? _This sudden realization seemed to rock Axel to his core, he couldn't deal with the thought. Throwing himself completely into the task of driving, the redhead was able to finally block out some of his doubt.

They finally arrived at the damn diner and Axel turned to Roxas. The blond didn't seem to realize that they had stopped so Axel announced loudly, "We're here!"

"Great," Roxas' voice seemed almost tortured, broken in some way. Even when he threw a calm smile at the redhead he seemed somehow smaller than he actually was.

"What's the matter Rox?" Axel had to know why the blond was acting so differently. Unconsciously, he reached out to take Roxas' face in his hand, silently rejoicing when he felt the blond lean into his touch. "Rox?" Axel repeated himself when no answer came to his question.

Roxas pulled away and finally made eye contact, immediately Axel wished he hadn't. The blonde's eyes were filled with such sadness and uncertainty that it seemed to cause Axel physical pain. Finally Roxas spoke, "What am I to you?"

"What?" Axel was caught off guard by the blonde's inquiry. He had honestly expected him to break things off from the look in his eyes.

"What am I to you?" Roxas repeated himself, his desperation evident, "What is this to you? Am I just some sort of thrill, or?" Roxas trailed off his question and stared at his knees.

_He's worried I don't feel anything for him, that means he has to feel something for me. _"Is that what you think?" Roxas' head snapped up and he stared intently at the redhead as he continued, "Do you honestly think that I don't really care?"

"I, uh," Roxas' eyes darted around the inside of the car, "I just need to know."

"Rox," Axel wanted to kiss the blond, but stopped his face inches away from his target, "I love you."

"Axel," Roxas wrapped himself around the redhead, burying his face in Axel's shoulder in the process, "I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Wow that's a lot of inner monologue. _

_Mims: (grunts)_

_Me: So Roxy ended up a little out of character there. He started out a little more on the Sora side as far as personalities go, but I think I was able to get him back to his normal self. Also, I don't think I made Axel and Roxas nearly as helpless this time, at least I hope I didn't. What do you think Mims?_

_Mims: Meh._

_Me: You suck as a muse, you know that right?_

_Mims: What? It's late and I'm tired. Besides, shouldn't you be reading Shakespeare right now?_

_Me: I don't have to finish reading the first two acts of Macbeth until Thursday, so no. I realize I'm evil and cut off at a bad point, but I think it's cute and really like it so deal. Like I said earlier, the contest is still open to win the next chapter before I post it even though someone already got it. I'll officially announce the winner/winners? in the next chapter's beginning author's note. I have no idea when the next chapter will be done though, I officially start class tomorrow and have to concentrate on my school work. The only reason that this came out so early is because I spent all of my last day off working on it. Also, my dad put this idea in my head that I kind of want to run past people. Because this story has been getting major responses I'm going to assume that it's good and I was wondering what people would think of me actually publishing it. I would have to change the character's names and do a bit of editing to show personalities so I wouldn't get in trouble for copyright infringement, so it would be considerably longer. I just want to know if people think it would be valid or if it's a stupid idea. I'm feeling really insecure as far as this goes and I could really use some opinions of people who have actually read it, there is no way in hell I'm letting my parents read it for their opinions._


	10. PARTY!

_Me: So here's the chapter where my little guess Marluxia's love interest contest ends._

_Mims: You were really enjoying that one weren't you?_

_Me: Kind of yeah, but it's not like it was really a big deal, just something I did because I was bored. So I can tell you right now that the winner was Zylarai, happy birthday (I saw it on your profile). So anyway, in this chapter you get to find out exactly who Marly is dating, but it's not the main focus. Basically this is what I like to call filler and character development. Oh my god! I got over 500 page views on my profile! I'm so happy!_

_Mims: Oh dear god, I did NOT need to see that happy dance. You look like a stripper._

_Me: That's only because I have really big boobs and the dance was a shimmy thing._

_Mims: Please don't ever do that again._

_Me: This is why I'm getting another muse._

_Mims: WHAT?!_

_Me: You heard me; I'm getting a second muse. For anyone who wants to know who it is, I'll be introducing them in the end note and they will be appearing from here on in my writing. They already appeared in my crack fic 'Anime convention fun', but I don't know if people bothered to read that so I'll just reintroduce them._

_yumie-darkness123__ Nope, not Larxene. Hehe, I made a fluffy chapter (starts bouncing around). Glad you enjoyed it. This is kind of random, but your penname is one of the few that my spell check actually likes, so nice going there._

_SassyOMG2282__ God would I love to see Axel throw down live with Reno and Zexion, that would just be awesome. The name calling is something I've done too; I think everyone with siblings has at some point._

_l-wind alchemist-l__ It's all lovey dovey for a while, then it's drama time! This chapter is another love you/ fluff chapter. Don't cry! I can seriously mess their relationship up if it will make you stop, well no, I wouldn't, but don't cry._

_flan__ Hojo is Dr. Hojo from FF7. I love that game and while Hojo severely creeps me out, I love him too. He doesn't show up in enough fics, so I added him in._

_Sansoris__ Nope, not Aerith, right series though. I would expand a lot if I end up trying to publish this, it would go from the planned 17 chapters to, well I have no idea but it would be more. As for them getting married, wellll (insert evil grin). (Mims) Oh god, she has that look again, run for your lives! (Me) We'll just have to see won't we? I actually can recommend a few married fics. Hana by Black Fields has them married, but hasn't been updated in a while, and Vast Ocean by shizuke has them married as well. I highly recommend Vast Ocean, it's really good in my opinion, it's on my fav list if you want to check it out. Hana isn't on my list, but it's still good, only you have to be okay with mpregs. _

_neoblueeyz__ I'm kind of stunned that you find this amazing, but then again I can't really take a compliment to well. You know Hojo is Dr. Hojo from FF7 right? I really like him but can't write him very well, it's hard to make him creepy as hell without having him experimenting on the innocent and that definitely doesn't fit in this story. My favorite description of him was actually Dr. Creepy, but that doesn't fit here either. You're the second person to say they were touched to tears (I doubt they're real but whatever) and that really makes me feel good. The fight is kind of modeled off my relationship with my own sister; we don't get along too well. Glad you liked my probably made up word, I kind of like pyromaniacal as well. And can I say that when I'm actually required to read Shakespeare instead of doing it in my free time, it SUCKS! (Eye twitches violently)_

_lady taylor__ I was trying to go with the 'they'll cut you and watch you bleed to death without caring' feeling. Good to know it worked. _

_CrazyLittleMello__ You're my 100__th__ review!!!!! I love you! I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that situation and it didn't turn out for you. You are at least loved by this authoress. I think I traumatized my neighbors when I saw that I got my 100__th__ review, I screamed like a little girl._

_Sky Blue Baby__ I'm a three day read? Cool. I think I might just reformat it and try to get it published from the support I've been getting. Sorry, but Marly's not dating Olette._

_Plain Jane Is A Vampire I know, I'm mean. I just couldn't think of how else to end the chapter. And it's not Larxene or Yuffie._

_SkyeFlyte Yay! Fluffiness! Roxas is very good at handling Axel's family, but not so much with his own, you find out why later._

_Mims: Did you review your own story?_

_Me: …Um…maybe._

_Mims: Why?_

_Me: …I have OCD._

_Mims: That doesn't answer my question._

_Me: The stats were uneven._

_Mims: You're really pathetic._

_Me: This is why I have a second muse now; maybe if you were nice to me I wouldn't have needed to come up with another one. _

_Disclaimer:__ If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you honestly think Axel and Roxas would have been wearing those coats? No, they would have been butt naked and having hot, explicit, boy on boy sex!_

_Warning:__ If you're still reading this you know what's here._

_Pairings:__ Marluxia x don't you want to know?, Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Xemnas x Saix, Sephiroth x Cloud, Larxene x Amsen (don't ask I don't even know what I was thinking)_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel's eyes were fixed on the TV in front of him, not really seeing the images but still enraptured. _I'm so ADD; I can't even pay attention to the show I want to see. But they are pretty pictures. God I'm spending too much time around Sora, he's starting to rub off on me._ Axel suddenly became aware that Roxas was staring at him. Axel turned his attention back to the TV, finally seeing the images that flickered over it. It was a great TV, a brand new plasma flat screen. Roxas had finally relented and bought it after getting fed up with Axel using his computer to watch shows whenever he came over. The blond was always working on some report, so he would sit and let the redhead entertain himself. Axel had finally figured out how to get a real TV, he had started downloading porn onto Roxas' computer. Less than a week later he had his flat screen.

"Hey Ax?" Roxas' voice cut through the memory.

"Mm," Axel didn't really want to deal with another guilt trip over how he got the TV.

"I've got something to show you."

"Can it wait till commercial?" Axel asked. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was the virus report, his download porn to get a TV only worked because the computer was currently weighed down with a virus that brought up rather explicit pictures at random.

"I suppose," came a heavy sigh.

_Crap, now I have to deal with the guilt during the commercials. Don't go to commercial, don't go to commercial, don't go to, oh shit. _"I've got to pee," Axel jumped up as soon as he saw the show flick off.

"Wait," Roxas commanded softly causing Axel to stop in his flight, "This is really important. Here, take a look at this."

Axel took the piece of paper the blond held out to him. Looking down he didn't see what he was expecting. It wasn't a bill for computer repair, nor was it anything else that seemed threatening. Axel's name was on it though, but he still didn't know what it was. "Um," Axel looked back up at Roxas. The blond had the largest smile he had ever seen. "What is this?"

Roxas frowned slightly, "It's a letter from Vexen. You've officially completed treatment."

"I've what?"

The grin had returned to the blonde's face, but Axel was no less confused. "You've officially completed all your court ordered therapy and are no longer a threat to the population."

"Does this mean I never have to see that freak again?" Axel didn't even try to keep the hope out of his voice. If this meant he didn't have to see Vexen again then today was by far the best day of his life.

"That's exactly what it means."

Axel stared at the blond for a moment before launching himself in a flying, tackle, glomp. He barely heard the indignant squawk that Roxas let out as he was knocked to the ground; he was far to busy trying to squeeze the breath out of him. "I never have to see that icy bastard again!" Axel would have been doing a happy dance had he not been giving Roxas a bear hug. He really hated Vexen, he didn't even try to hide it. There was something about being constantly scrutinized like some kind of experiment that just drove the redhead up the wall.

"It's kind of funny, that's almost exactly what Vexen said about having to see you again," Roxas laughed, "Hey Ax, can you let me go?"

"Okay!" Axel sat the blond down and immediately started into his happy dance and began chanting in a sing song voice, "I don't have to go back! I don't have to go back!"

It was only Roxas' ruckus laughter that made the redhead stop. Tilting his head to glance back over his shoulder, Axel saw the blond clutching his stomach, eyes screwed up as he shook from obvious mirth. "Oh my god!" Roxas' voice cracked as he spoke, "I can't believe you just did that! You looked just like Sora!"

_Damn it Axel! I have got to stop hanging out with him. _"Don't make fun of me," Axel placed his hands on his hips, "You'd be happy if you never had to see Vexen again."

'True," Roxas straightened up and wiped his eyes, "We should go celebrate, my treat."

"Well," Axel slid over to the blond and snaked an arm around his waist, "If it's your treat then I can't exactly say no."

"Great, let's go."

"Go?" Axel didn't move as the blond started to walk away, "I thought we were going to celebrate."

"We are," Roxas stopped and looked back at the redhead, "Why?"

"Um," Axel glanced over at the bedroom door, "I thought we were going to um, you know."

Roxas burst out laughing again. _Am I really that funny? I mean, it's not like I was trying to make a joke or anything. _"Maybe later," great, Roxas was laughing so hard he was actually crying, "If there's time."

"Oh there will be time," Axel declared as he walked up to the blond who immediately stopped laughing, "Now give me the car keys and let's go."

"Nope," Roxas had turned on his heel and was walking out the apartment door, "I'm driving today. After all, you don't know where we're going."

"Well where are we going?"  
The blond stopped and threw a smirk over his shoulder at Axel, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

_I hate it when he gives me that look; it makes me feel like something bad is going to happen. _"I don't like surprises," Axel tried to get some kind of clue from the blond.

"Sure you do," Roxas said cheerfully as he approached his car, "You're always pulling them on me."

"But that doesn't mean I like them on me."

"Then don't be a hypocrite," Roxas had climbed into the driver's seat and was looking up at Axel with an almost expectant glint in his eyes.

With a heavy sigh Axel climbed into the passenger's seat and glared at the dashboard. Doing his best to appear completely depressed, the redhead resigned himself to his fate. _Just watch, he'll take me to a water park_ _or somewhere else I hate._ Axel tried to keep track of where they were going so he could make a quick escape should the need arise, but found it impossible. It was almost like the blond was taking the most indirect route he could think of. _Didn't we already pass that building? I could have sworn we did, but I highly doubt we're actually going in circles. No, we are! There's that building again. _"Why are we going in circles?" Axel looked expectantly at Roxas.

Roxas just sat there, a blank look on his face. Finally he shifted his eyes over to Axel. "So you can't escape?" it sounded suspiciously like a question.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"No!" Roxas actually seemed offended by that.

"Okay, jeeze," Axel crossed his arms and slumped back into his chair. _Stupid surprises, now Rox is mad at me. I blame Vexen, I'm not sure how but this is his fault. _"So where are we going?" no harm in trying to get information.

"I'm not telling you," Roxas cut his words short and glared out the windshield, "So stop asking."

_Shut up Axel! You're just making Roxas angrier. _Axel sat silently fuming and started to play with his seat belt. Looking back out the window, Axel noticed that there weren't many buildings along the road. Glancing over at Roxas to make sure the blond wasn't paying attention to him, Axel started to try to read the street signs that they passed. _Alright, so we're on highway 62 heading south. What's to the south of town? Um, the stupid freaking water park, that orchard I'm no longer allowed in, the wine place, bed and breakfasts, and that's it before you reach the ocean. Oh, I hope it's the wine place, I wanna get wasted! No, better yet a bed and breakfast, then I can have all sorts of Roxy time. Well if it's the water park I'm pantsing Roxas, he knows I hate that place. I don't care if I lose my Roxy time, I'm not going there. But he didn't grab any swim trunks, so maybe that's not it. Man wouldn't it be funny if he brought me to the orchard? The owners swore they'd kill me if I ever showed up again. It wasn't that big of a fire anyway, I don't see what they big deal was. I had no idea apple trees burned that fast though._

Axel resigned himself to having to wait and see and after about half an hour of staring out the window, fell asleep. "We're here!" a voice rang through the darkness shrouding Axel's mind.

"No syrup Mr. Fuffers," Axel mumbled, "I like my pork chops with whipped cream."

"What?" the voice asked.

"Huh?" Axel opened his eyes to find his face pressed against the car window, "Where am I?"

"In my car drooling on the glass," Axel turned his head to see a very amused Roxas, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"All day to what?" the redhead sat up and tried to take in his surroundings. The car had been parked in front of a cabin right on the beach, it was actually very pretty. "We went to the beach?"

"Yep," Roxas got out of the car and bent down to continue talking to the redhead, "I rented a cabin for the weekend. We only have about three more hours of sunlight so we need to hurry if we want any beach time today. Come on and help me bring the bags in."

"Bags?" Axel followed the blonde's example and got out of the car. The wind was rather nice, not too hard and with a warmth to it. The smell from the ocean filled the redhead's senses, effectively waking him up.

"Yeah, I packed up a bunch of our stuff without you noticing."

"How long have you known that I'm done with Vexen?" Axel walked to the back of the car and started to help Roxas unload the few bags in the back.

"Two days now," Roxas closed the trunk and started up to the cabin, "But Vexen told me that you only had one more session about a week ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" the pair had come to the front door by this point. Axel would have been thoroughly pissed if it weren't for the fact that he had Roxas at the beach for a whole weekend. _Just me, Roxas, no clothes, and the beach, this is going to be awesome._

"That would have ruined the," Roxas paused as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!" came a loud chorus from inside the cabin.

"What?" Axel dropped the bag in his hand and stared at the group inside the cabin. It seemed that all the people the redhead was willing to tolerate were packed into the cabin's living room. From where he was standing, Axel could see Larxene draped around her boyfriend Amsen, his boss Xemnas and his boyfriend Saix, Riku (surprisingly without Sora who appeared from one of the other rooms seconds later), Sephiroth (who wasn't that bad now that Axel had gotten to know him), Cloud, Rikku, and Paine. "How did, why are, what the hell?"

"I called everyone up and had them come down for the night," Roxas wrapped an arm around Axel's waist and the redhead allowed himself to be drawn into the cabin, "I thought it would be nice to have a little party to celebrate that you are no longer a danger to society."

"Oh," Axel heard the disappointment in his own voice and didn't particularly care to hide it.

"What's the matter?" Larxene called from Amsen's lap, "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I thought I was going to have Roxy time," Axel said dejectedly.

The blond standing next to him started to sputter, his eyes wide. The entire room, minus Sora, burst out in laughter. "Ew," Sora crinkled his nose, "That's gross."

"You don't think it's gross when we have alone time," Riku pulled the brunet into a hug.

"But that's different," Sora snuggled into the embrace.

"Where's Marluxia?" Roxas' voice was a few octaves higher than it normally was.

"Don't know," Paine shrugged.

"I saw him heading back down the hallway with his girlfriend a few minutes ago," Rikku pointed over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go get him," Roxas walked away from the still snickering group.

"Wait," Axel frowned at Rikku, "Didn't you say he left with, oh no, Roxas."

"Oh dear god!" there came a slamming from down the hall and Axel ran in the direction that it had come from.

Coming around a corner, Axel saw a dead white Roxas pressing a door closed. "What happened?" Axel walked towards the blond cautiously.

"I didn't know Marluxia had naturally pink hair," Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, most people think it's a dye jo," Axel stopped and eyed the blond suspiciously, "How do you know it's his natural hair color?"

"He's naked, with a girl," Roxas looked like he was going to throw up. Suddenly his face twisted into a look of pure venom, "In the cabin that I rented, he is so dead."

"Marluxia, run!" Axel warned his friend.

His warning was ignored and the door swung open to reveal a rather disheveled looking Marluxia and a woman with short brown hair that had what appeared to be a tail hanging from the back of it. "Sorry about that Roxy," Marluxia grinned sheepishly at the fuming blond, "Yuna and I got a little carried away; we didn't think you would show up before we were done."

Yuna smacked the pinkette on the back of the head, a frown creasing her brow. "I'm really sorry for that," she turned to smile at Roxas, "Marly kind of tricked me into that. Don't worry; I'll cut him off for a week in order to teach him a lesson about respecting other people's homes."

"A week!" Marluxia's mouth dropped open and Axel didn't even try to stop the snicker he let out, "But that's not fair, you were in on it too, you should get punished as well."

"Fine," Yuna headed down the hall towards the other guests, "Two weeks of no sex for either of us."

"But, but," Marluxia followed after his girlfriend, desperately trying to find some way out of the situation.

"Why is he your friend again?" Roxas was pinching the bridge of his nose, never a good sign for Axel.

"You know," Axel actually stopped to think about that one, "I have no idea. I think it had to do with us both being horny in high school and me thinking he was gay."

"You're still horny," Roxas laughed slightly, greatly easing the tension that Axel was feeling at that moment, "And I still think he's gay."

"He's not," Axel leaned against the wall and sent Roxas a smile, "I've never seen him even look at another man if he wasn't checking out what they were wearing."

"Come on," Roxas took Axel's hand, sending little tingles through the redhead's body, "Let's go back to the party."

Axel allowed himself to be drawn back to the group sitting in the living room. Looking around the redhead couldn't spot Marluxia or Yuna anywhere, but after a moment he heard their voices coming from outside. Axel smirked slightly to himself; no doubt Marluxia was trying to convince Yuna to lift her ban on sex. _It's true; we are still both horny, we haven't changed a bit since high school. _Striding into the sitting group, Axel found Sora pushing a red plastic cup into his hands and smiling up at him. Without even thinking, the redhead took a sip of the amber liquid. _Mm, alcohol, this could be fun. _Now if there is one thing you should never do, that's drink a mysterious alcoholic beverage concocted by Sora. Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas never warned him about his twin's inability to safely create anything for consumption, and the redhead downed the drink without a second thought. Looking back on it later, Axel would say that was probably the worst decision he made that day, but that was only because he couldn't remember what happened after that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Ah, middle note! So don't quit reading here because I didn't tell you what happened at the party, because Roxas remembers. Also please excuse any drop in quality as I'm writing the rest of this with a slight concussion._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas' eyes flickered over the piece of paper in his hands, a smile forming on his lips. From his spot on the couch in his living room, the blond looks over at Axel. The redhead was lying on his stomach in front of the newly purchased TV, remote in hand. While Roxas hated to disturb him, Axel seemed to be staring at the current show with unblinking eyes; the blond just couldn't keep this to himself. "Hey Ax?" Roxas called over to the redhead.

"Mm," Axel didn't take his eyes away from the flickering images.

"I've got something to show you."

"Can it wait till commercial?"

"I suppose," Roxas sighed. _He's going to flip when I tell him this, I can almost guarantee he doesn't already know. He would have told me if someone had already told him, wouldn't he? _Roxas' cheeks were hurting by the time the commercial came on his smile was so large.

"I've got to pee," Axel announced and tried to make a break for it.

"Wait," Roxas dropped his smile at the redhead's attempted escape. _He thinks this is about the computer. That's right, I didn't tell him that Sephiroth fixed it for me. Who would have guessed he was the originator of that virus? Well actually I would, but still. _"This is really important. Here, take a look at this." Roxas had to fight to keep his voice even; he was suddenly feeling rather giggly. _I can't wait to see his reaction._

The redhead just stared at the piece of paper that Roxas had given him, a blank look on his face. _Oh come on, this is all I get? I was expecting some serious rejoicing on his part, maybe even his little happy dance. _"Um," Axel glanced from the paper to Roxas, "What is this?"

Roxas felt his face fall, he had thought it was pretty obvious, "It's a letter from Vexen. You've officially completed treatment."

"I've what?" Axel looked completely confused.

The oddly giggly feeling returned and Roxas could tell he was grinning like an idiot once again."You've officially completed all your court ordered therapy," Roxas repeated himself, "And are no longer a threat to the population."

"Does this mean I never have to see that freak again?" the redhead sounded oddly hopeful.

Roxas had to stop himself from laughing at Axel's description of Vexen. _I knew he didn't like Vexen but I've never heard Axel refer to him as a freak before. _"That's exactly what it means."

Axel looked slightly dumbfounded, but the reality seemed to sink in fairly quickly. The redhead launched himself at Roxas and knocked the blond off his feet, held tight in a bear hug. "I never have to see that icy bastard again!" Axel seemed to be trying to squeeze the life out of Roxas, the blond could barely breath. Roxas felt himself being jostled around as the redhead wiggled around in what could only be assumed to be joy.

"It's kind of funny, that's almost exactly what Vexen said about having to see you again," Roxas didn't stop himself from laughing at the redhead's reaction. It was almost exactly what Vexen had said, only instead of icy bastard it had been pyro freak. "Hey Ax, can you let me go?"

"Okay!" Axel didn't really seem too aware of the blond as he set Roxas down. The redhead started into his little happy dance and began to sing, much to Roxas' amusement, "I don't have to go back! I don't have to go back!"

Roxas wouldn't have been able to stop himself from laughing if he tried; the sight was just too funny. The blond took hold of his stomach in an attempt to lessen a side cramp that quickly developed. "Oh my god!" Roxas pointed at the redhead who had finally stopped his butt swaying, "I can't believe you just did that! You looked just like Sora!"

"Don't make fun of me," Axel put his hands on his hips, only making him look like a disgruntled woman, "You'd be happy if you never had to see Vexen again."

"True," Roxas did his best to suppress his mirth and straightened up, wiping the tears out of his eyes, "We should go celebrate, my treat."

"Well," Axel slid over to Roxas and adopted a rather familiar smirk, "If it's your treat then I can't exactly say no."

"Great, let's go," Roxas turned on his heal and started towards the door. _That's not a look that I particularly care to indulge right now._

"Go?" Axel seemed completely dumbfounded by Roxas' actions, "I thought we were going to celebrate."

"We are," Roxas turned back to the baffled redhead, desperately suppressing his laughter, "Why?"

"Um," Axel's eyes flicked towards Roxas' bedroom, "I thought we were going to um, you know."

Roxas couldn't contain his laughter at that and nearly doubled over when it erupted out of him. "Maybe later," Roxas felt tears streaming down his face as he shook, "If there's time."

"Oh there will be time," Axel's blatant announcement caused Roxas to fall silent, "Now give me the car keys and let's go."

"Nope," Roxas turned away and headed out the door. _No way I'm telling him where we're going, besides if he drives right now we'll end up in an accident, he's in that much of a hurry to get my celebration over with and start his own._ "I'm driving today. After all, you don't know where we're going."

"Well where are we going?"

Roxas sent a knowing smirk over his shoulder at the redhead, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Axel actually started to sulk and muttered a dejected, "I don't like surprises."

"Sure you do, you're always pulling them on me."

"But that doesn't mean I like them on me."

"Then don't be a hypocrite," Roxas pointed out as he climbed into his car. Looking over to find Axel still standing outside the car with a rather put off expression on his face, Roxas had to smile encouragingly and with only a slight amount of amusement for the redhead's obvious disdain.

Axel gave a heavy sigh and climbed into the passenger's seat before throwing another disgruntled look at Roxas. _Man you'd think I was kidnapping him or something. It's not that big a deal that I won't tell him where we're going, though he might get a little pissy when it takes two hours to get to the beach house. All right, how did I get there again? Crap, I should have printed out the directions. No, then Axel would be able to look at them and that would ruin the surprise. Think Roxas, was it highway 62 or 72? This makes a big difference, so remember already. It was 62, I'm sure of it. _"Why are we going in circles?" Axel looked over at Roxas quizzically.

_Shit! He noticed, I thought he was to busy sulking over not having sex to pay attention to where we were going. Think of an excuse damn it! _"So you can't escape?" _Damn that came out like a question._

"You're lost aren't you?"

"No!"_ Shit he did notice!_

"Okay, jeeze," Axel sat back with his arms crossed, his annoyance obvious to anyone, "So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," Roxas almost winced at how sharp his words came out, "So stop asking."

The redhead slumped dejectedly in his seat and began to play with his seatbelt. _Maybe I was too hard on him. I shouldn't have yelled at him that was just mean. Alright Roxas, just apologize to him, not that hard to do. _Roxas glanced over at Axel and saw the redhead's head whip around as the car passed a road sign. _That little sneak, he's trying to figure out where we're going from the signs. I suppose I can't really get mad about that, I would be doing the same thing. He probably thinks I'm bringing him to that water park, like I don't know that he hates that place. There's no way he'll guess that I rented a beach house though, I've never mentioned anything like it to him before. _Roxas stared blankly out the wind shield at the road, occasionally throwing sideways glances at the redhead. After about twenty minutes he noticed Axel's eyes beginning to droop and a rather malicious thought crept into his head. Quickly the blond turned off the radio, throwing the car into complete silence. Axel's eyes finally closed all the way and his head laid against the glass of the car window. Seeing that the redhead had fallen asleep Roxas sped up, eager to get to the beach.

Nearly an hour and a half later the car pulled up to a nice cabin sitting only about a hundred feet from the surf. Putting the car into park, Roxas turned to the redhead and said cheerfully, "We're here!"

"No syrup Mr. Fuffers," Axel seemed to nuzzle into the window in his attempt to stay asleep, "I like my pork chops with whipped cream."

"What?" Roxas was slightly taken aback by that comment.

"Huh?" Axel moaned and opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

That made Roxas smile, Axel just seemed so adorable at that moment, "In my car drooling on the glass. Come on, we don't have all day."

"All day for what?" Axel said. The redhead sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth, internally Roxas let out a cooing noise at how innocent the redhead was looking at that moment. Axel looked around with a slightly dazed expression, again Roxas had an internal girl moment. "We went to the beach?"

"Yep," Roxas got out of the car and collected himself, "I rented a cabin for the weekend. We only have about three more hours of sunlight so we need to hurry if we want any beach time today. Come on and help me bring the bags in."

"Bags?" Axel hadn't seemed to have woken up quite yet.

"Yeah," Roxas watched the redhead get out of the car and take a deep breath, his chest becoming suddenly fascinating, "I packed up a bunch of our stuff without you noticing."

"How long have you known that I'm done with Vexen?" Axel had come around the car and took the bag that Roxas held out to him.

"Two days now," Roxas closed the car trunk and headed to the cabin door, "But Vexen told me that you only had one more session about a week ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Axel said accusingly, though he didn't sound too pissed. Roxas had a pretty good idea that was because he was having some rather pervy thoughts at the moment, and the glazed over grin that suddenly adorned his features only proved that theory.

Putting one hand on the door handle, Roxas could barely contain himself. Raising his voice slightly he said, "That would have ruined the,"

"SURPRISE!!!!" a loud chorus called as the door swung open.

"What?" Axel dropped his bag with a thud as he stared at the group inside the cabin, "How did, why are, what the hell?"

Roxas let his gaze wonder over the collected people, smiling even wider than before as he took in the redhead's friends. He had been slightly taken aback at how Axel had become close to Sephiroth and Riku, not so much Riku as he hadn't attacked Axel the first time they met, but he was still getting used to Sephiroth being on anyone's good side. The blond could make out Larxene on the opposite side of the room draped over the lap of some man Roxas had never met. A tan silver haired man with orange eyes was standing next to a man with deep blue hair and a scar across his face, Roxas thought they were Axel's boss and his boyfriend but wasn't sure what their names were. Cloud was hanging off of Sephiroth's shoulders and Roxas had to suppress a scowl that his brother had come along. He did send a disgruntled look at Sora when his twin came walking out of the kitchen. A short blond girl in a bikini top and daisy duke shorts was standing next to a woman with slate hair in all black, Roxas thought their names were Rikku and Paine. Turning back to his own redhead, Roxas couldn't stop the smile on his face from brightening considerably. "I called everyone up and had them come down for the night," he wrapped an arm around Axel's waist and pulled him into the cabin, "I thought it would be nice to have a little party to celebrate that you are no longer a danger to society."

"Oh," Axel's obvious disappointment caused Roxas to pause and look up at him.

"What's the matter?" Larxene voiced the question that was on Roxas' lips, "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I thought I was going to have Roxy time," the redhead muttered.

As soon as Axel uttered those words, Roxas felt his face heating up and lost all coherent thought. He had known that Axel was a horny little bugger, but he honestly wasn't prepared for the redhead to voice that fact. It didn't help the blond when the entire room burst out laughing, everyone except Sora seemed thoroughly amused by the redhead's statement.

"Ew," Sora looked like he had smelled something rotten, "That's gross."

"You don't think it's gross when we have alone time," Riku pulled the brunet into a tight embrace.

"But that's different," Sora giggled into Riku's chest.

"Where's Marluxia?" Roxas desperately tried to change the subject. He did not need the image of his twin brother going at it with Riku, almost as much as he did not need the entire room to be focused on his sex life.

"Don't know," the woman with slate hair, Paine, said with a slight shrug.

"I saw him heading back down the hallway with his girlfriend a few minutes ago," her blond bikini clad companion pointed down the hall that was attached to the living room.

"I'm going to go get him," there was no way Roxas was going to stay and get laughed at. Walking do the indicated hallway, Roxas passed two open doors and finally stopped at a closed one. Pausing, he could hear giggling coming from within the room. With a slight sigh he pushed the door open and immediately wished he hadn't. There stood Marluxia, stark nude, with a fully clothed brunette woman. "Oh dear god!" Roxas yelled and slammed the door closed.

Leaning against the door for support, Roxas watched as Axel came bounding down the hallway. "What happened?" Axel slowed and glanced between Roxas' face and the closed door.

"I didn't know Marluxia had naturally pink hair," was all Roxas could think to say.

"Yeah, most people think it's a dye jo," what Roxas had said seemed to have sunken in, "How do you know it's his natural hair color?"

"He's naked, with a girl," Roxas motioned over his shoulder at the door. Suddenly it sunk in, Marluxia was trying to nail some girl in the expensive cabin that Roxas was paying for. "In the cabin that I rented, he is so dead," Roxas let his words drip venom in his fury, he was looking forward to the kill.

"Marluxia," Axel suddenly called, "Run!"

_Damn it Axel, don't warn him!_ Luckily for Roxas, Marluxia didn't seem to think the warning had any merit. The door swung open to reveal the pinkette and brunette woman. "Sorry about that Roxy," Marluxia grinned sheepishly down at the severely pissed blond. _I'll shave his freaking head, that should teach him a lesson._ The pink haired man continued before Roxas could act, "Yuna and I got a little carried away; we didn't think you would show up before we were done." _Like that makes it okay?!_

The woman, Yuna, seemed to think the same thing as Roxas as she gave Marluxia a rather nice smack on the back of the head as she scowled at him. "I'm really sorry for that," the smile she sent Roxas seemed completely genuine and helped to calm his temper. Gazing at the woman, Roxas suddenly realized she had one green eye and one blue, reminding him of his own mother and immediately liking her. "Marly kind of tricked me into that," she continued, "Don't worry; I'll cut him off for a week in order to teach him a lesson about respecting other people's homes."_ I love this woman!_

"A week!" Marluxia's face was priceless and Roxas had to stifle a satisfied laugh, though Axel didn't seem to bother and let out one of his own, "But that's not fair, you were in on it too, you should get punished as well."

"Fine," Yuna turned on her heel and headed back towards the living room, "Two weeks of no sex for either of us."

"But, but," Marluxia seemed at a loss for words as he followed after the brunette.

"Why is he your friend again?" Roxas pinched his nose in frustration.

"You know," Axel seemed to have to think about that one, "I have no idea. I think it had to do with us both being horny in high school and me thinking he was gay."

"You're still horny," Roxas snorted, "And I still think he's gay." _There is no way that he's straight, even if he was just trying to have sex with a woman._

"He's not. I've never seen him even look at another man if he wasn't checking out what they were wearing."

"Come on," Roxas took Axel's hand and started back towards the living room, "Let's go back to the party."

Axel didn't seem the least bit inclined to stay in the hall and let Roxas pull him down the hallway without any trouble. Once they had reentered the living room Roxas dropped the redhead's hand and headed over to one of the windows where he could have sworn he heard yelling. Sure enough there was Marluxia and Yuna fighting with one another. Roxas had to suppress the satisfied smirk that threatened to break over his features at the pink haired man's expression. He wouldn't deny that he was happy that Marluxia was obviously suffering, but wasn't going to show that feeling to the world just yet. Turning back to the party, Roxas caught sight of a very smug looking Sora passing out drinks. Suddenly the blond had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was never a good sign when Sora was in contact with something people would be consuming. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Roxas started to look for Axel and was filled with what could only be described as ass clenching terror when he saw the redhead downing a drink.

"Where did you get that?" he asked cautiously as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Sora gave it to me," the redhead swung an arm around Roxas' shoulder, "You should have one, they're really good."

"SORA!" Roxas spun to face his brother, "What did you give him?!"

"Lemonade!" the brunet chirped. His face was slightly pink and he swayed slightly on the spot.

"You're already drunk aren't you?" the blond buried his face in his hand.

"Yuppers!" Sora nodded enthusiastically and skipped, yes skipped, away. The rest of the evening went something like this.

Roxas, "Stop giving people alcohol Sora!"

Sora, "Drink, drink, drink!"

Sephiroth, "Let's all get naked!"

Group, "No one wants to see you naked Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth, "Too bad!"

Roxas, "Everyone give me your car keys."

Axel, "I'm a ballerina!"

Roxas, "Stop drinking everything Sora gives you!"

Sora, "Drink, drink, drink!"

Riku, "Let's all go swimming!"

Group passes out.

Finally once the group was mostly unconscious, Roxas was able to get some time with Axel. It seemed that the redhead had an amazing alcohol tolerance as after nearly seven of Sora's 'lemonades' he was still standing. It would have been more, but Roxas had refused to allow him to take any more alcohol into his system.

"Hey, hey, Roxy!" Axel was bouncing up and down as he looked at the blond.

"Yes Axel," Roxas didn't really care for this hyper version of drunk all that much.

"Let's go outside!" the redhead said as he grabbed Roxas' hand.

Roxas found himself being literally dragged out of the cabin and down onto the beach. "Hey," Roxas stammered as he stumbled over some rocks, "Slow down Axel."

"Oh, I have the best idea ever!" the redhead stopped dead, a look of total epiphany on his face.

"Yes Axel."

"Let's blow something up!"

Roxas face immediately became reacquainted with his face, a loud smack ringing across the now dark beach. "You just got certified as a cured pyromaniac Axel," the blond groaned, "You can't blow anything up."

"Oh, right," Axel looked thoughtful for a moment before brightening up again, "Let's go skinny dipping!"

"Axel," Roxas grabbed the redhead as he made a bee line for the water, "You are too drunk to go swimming, you'll drown. Why don't we just go back inside and go to sleep?"

"But that's no fun," the redhead pouted.

"It can be," Roxas raised an eyebrow suggestively. He had absolutely no intention of actually following through with his suggestion, but he had to get the redhead away from any potential drowning hazard.

"Yeah!" Roxas found himself thrown over Axel's shoulder as the redhead sprinted back towards the cabin, "I get Roxy time!"

Axel ran into the house and didn't seem too concerned with avoiding the passed out forms of his friends as he barreled down the hallway and into the bedroom. Roxas was set down and the blond made sure to close the door. When he turned back around, he found the redhead passed out cold on the bed snoring loudly. With a slight smile Roxas laid down next to him and gave the sleeping redhead a small kiss before closing his eyes and drifting off himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did you guys think?_

_Mims: I think I hate this bastard._

_Me: Be nice to Cautai. _

_Cautai: Yeah!_

_Me: So this is my new muse Cautai. You say his name like caught-ae. He's much nicer than Mims; he's in charge of inspiring all my fluff and crack writing. _

_Cautai: Hi there lovely readers. I'm six feet of smoking hot male, sex on legs, blue haired god, and it's a pleasure to meet you all._

_Mims: I need a drink._

_Cautai: Since kelle611 isn't old enough to drink, I don't think you are either._

_Mims: Go to hell, I'm getting wasted._

_Me: Wow, this is what I created. Any who, I can't really give any kind of spoiler for the next chapter because it will give away too much. I can tell you that I think it's cute and that in two chapters there's another lemon. I actually can't wait to start that lemon, I've been thinking about it since about chapter three. I also finally got an AIM and I was wondering if anyone wants to RP. Just look it up in my profile if you do. I don't have any clue when the next chapter is going to come out. I have way too much reading to do, I'm actually avoiding it right now. Updates are also going to get a little farther in between each other because I've started on another story. I'm not going to be abandoning Therapy by any means. What I'm going to be doing is writing a chapter of Therapy and then a chapter of my new story Corrupted and vice versa. Please check out the prologue of Corrupted and tell me what you think._


	11. the past and future

_Mims: What's wrong with kelle611?_

_Cautai: I'm not sure, I think she's dead._

_Mims: (pokes me)_

_Me: Ow, that hurt!_

_Mims: Why were you unconscious?_

_Me: I saw that I passed 8000 hits and felt dizzy._

_Cautai: Wow, I mean, wow, that's a little sad._

_Mims: Just get on with the note._

_Me: So laptop is still dead, but I figured that there isn't anything in this chapter that can get me kicked off the internet at my dorm. That's next chapter._

_Mims: Have you figured any way around the whole mature content thing yet?_

_Me: I think I may have, I'll just tell people in the end note._

_Cautai: Then get on with it already._

_Me: Alright then, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story, it means the world to me._

_l-wind alchemist-l__ Mello from Death Note? Hm, maybe just a bit. _

_SkyeFlyte__ Axel loves his Roxy time, and as a fangirl I love Axel Roxy time too. I'm not that mean, I wouldn't leave everyone hanging for that chapter, but I do for this chapter. I'm sad about my computer, but I think I figured a way around the rules, so the story isn't going anywhere in the 3 weeks until I get my laptop back._

_Plain Jane Is A Vampire__ Yeah, I went and looked up Marluxia and Yuna in the character choices and only found one story with them. That's what I do when I get bored, pick random characters and see if there's anything for them._

_tuse__ No one ever suspects the hyper drunk! I actually have a friend who's a hyper drunk, not fun to deal with trust me._

_flan__ You've obviously never had to deal with a hyper drunk; they're very unpredictable and difficult to deal with. Yeah I got a little concussion. I smacked my head three times in a row on my roommate's bed while I was writing. You would think I'd learn how to duck, but I would just prove you wrong. It's kind of funny that you liked Roxas' inner monologue better considering that I had a head injury when I wrote him, maybe I should just keep hitting my head. I'm so sad about my laptop; I have to wait up to 3 weeks to get it back. (goes and cries in a corner)_

_neoblueeyz__ Why does everyone love a hyper drunk? I mean when Lea gets drunk and hyper she ends up running through backyards naked with a torch, not fun. It's nice to know you mean it when you say you liked it; I guess I'm just a little insecure about my writing._

_SassyOMG2282__ I kind of want to see Sephiroth naked, but that's a completely different story and involves a lot of fangirl squeals. You have to admit that you would go see Axel if he was in a ballet, I know I would._

_Xangel1holicX__ Thank you. I know I got a tad out of character, but I still liked it personally. I think Sora's been rubbing off on me, I've been acting like him at least. Don't worry, there's lots of Akuroku hotness in this chapter._

_CrazyLittleMello__ You have no idea how big of a deal it was when you reviewed as my 100__th__ review, I lost my mind. I'm honestly shocked I get any reviews and even when the number gets up there every single one means the world to me. I went to your profile to check out your stuff and give you a review but there wasn't anything there yet. PM me when you put something up and I will definitely review it._

_deathkisser101__hopefully this chapter and chapter three of Corrupted will fly by so I can get that lemon out._

_Ally Montgomery__ How did you survive without internet? I know that if I have to go without it for a day I lose my mind. I'm kind of regretting agreeing to go on vacation with my family this summer simply because I'll be without internet for an entire week. Don't worry about not reviewing in a while, the fact that you did now means the world to me._

_Sami__ Don't disturb the pyro, he'll light your ass on fire. It's really nice to know that people like my little story and that it's worth taking the time to catch up on. The concussion wasn't that big a deal, I've had four so far and this was by far the least extreme. It's just a bit embarrassing, I hit my head three times in a row on the same thing, you'd think I'd learn how to duck. Feel free to bug me; I welcome the distraction from my work._

_random-laughter__ I went back and reread chapter 10 and actually asked one of my friends what the fuck was wrong with me, she just said 'Many things, many, many things'. I have no idea how it ended up so random, but at least it was amusing._

_Mr.Frost-69__ Thank you so much for saying that you love my story, that means the world to me. I'm afraid my update schedule got totally fucked over because my laptop died, so for the next 3 weeks I have to work around the rules or go to the public library._

_Deidaralover99__ I'm crying with you, I've already cried three times since I brought my laptop into Geek Squad for repairs. 3 weeks is too long to be without my baby. (goes and cries again)_

_Paper Kettle__ Thank you for saying you love my story and that I'm a good writer, you made me blush when I read that. Alas, the laptop is gone for up to 3 weeks, so I have to work around school rules or go to the public library in my free time to write, which totally sucks._

_orochimarusbitch__ If it was only that simple and a command would fix it, but no, the backlight had to go and burn out and that requires taking the entire monitor apart to fix. I won't have my laptop for up to 3 weeks now. (dies inside)_

_Me: Hey look at that._

_Mims: What are we on about now?_

_Me: They did something so you can't swear in reviews any longer. Huh, wonder how they did that._

_Disclaimer:__ Kingdom Hearts owns my mind, but I don't own it._

_Warning: Fluff and slight mood swing feeling (you'll see what I mean)  
_

_Pairing: Axel x Roxas  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Takes place six months after the party)

Roxas stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had let Axel cook once, that was enough to decide that he was never going anywhere near the kitchen ever again. The redhead may have been officially cured, but Roxas wasn't so sure. Axel said that the grease fire was a total accident, but Roxas hadn't missed the glean in the redhead's eyes as he watched the dancing flames. It was just easier to be safe and not let the redhead near anything that could possibly start a fire. With a slight sigh Roxas stirred the scrambled eggs. He felt his lips twitch slightly when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What's the matter?" a deep voice breathed in the blonde's ear.

"Nothing," Roxas let himself smile and lean back into the embrace, "Just thinking."

"Mm," the redhead hummed, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas let silence wash over them as he stirred the eggs, he rather liked these quiet moments with Axel. Without really realizing it Roxas leaned his head against the redhead's. _This is nice. I wish it could always be like this._ Roxas almost cursed the eggs for being done as it meant he had to move. Roxas felt the redhead move with him and something inside him seemed to melt. It seemed as if the longer they were together the more Roxas came to depend on Axel. At times it felt like he would simply cease to be without the redhead at his side. Roxas hadn't let anyone in for so long, not since his parents died.

"What's the matter?" Axel breathed against Roxas' neck, the blonde's skin prickling at the sensation.

"What do you mean?" Roxas tilted his head so he could look into Axel's eyes.

"You stopped moving all of a sudden," Axel stood up straight, his eyes seeming to bore into Roxas'.

"I was just thinking," Roxas tried to give a reassuring smile, "It's nothing."

"I'm not stupid Rox; I know when something is bugging you."

Roxas looked away, suddenly unable to meet the redhead's gaze. "It's just," the words seemed like they wouldn't come out, like they were stuck in his throat, "I was just thinking, about my parents."

"You never told me what happened with them," Axel had taken a hold of Roxas once again.

The blond leaned back, finding comfort in the tight embrace. "I don't really like to talk about it," he murmured, "It still hurts."

"Come on Rox, you're a therapist, you know it's not good for you to keep everything bottled up like that."

"Yeah, but it's hard to practice what you preach. I just don't have very good memories regarding my parents."

"It can't be worse than what I've got of my family," the redhead laughed slightly as he spoke, "Come on, let's go sit down and talk this out."

Roxas was about to protest, but then he saw the look on Axel's face and his words died in his throat. With a mumbled "fine" he dished up the eggs and turned toward the living room. Pointedly ignoring the smug grin on Axel's face, Roxas sat the plates down and sat in a single chair. _There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit in a chair with him right now, bastard. He just had to go and ruin a nice moment by making me talk about my parents. Not even Sora is dumb enough to make me do that. _He could feel the redhead's eyes on him as he began to poke at his food with his fork, but ignored it.

"Well," Axel said expectantly.

"Well what?" Roxas made his point by taking a bite of his eggs.

Axel sighed heavily and without even looking at the redhead Roxas knew what kind of expression he was wearing. He would have his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed, and lips pushed together. "Roxas," Axel's tone surprised Roxas, it was much more gentle than he expected, "You would think that I had earned your trust by now. I mean we've been together for how long?"

"Almost nine months now," Roxas couldn't bring himself to look up, to see the sadness he knew was in Axel's eyes.

"Exactly, you can trust me, I won't judge you for whatever happened."

"Axel I," Roxas finally looked up to meet the redhead's eyes, "It's just hard."

"So take your time."

"Fine," Roxas looked back down at his food and was silent for a moment. Finally he was able to find his voice, "You have to understand that my parents and I didn't really have a good relationship. They were always pushing me to do better, to get a higher test score, to graduate before everyone else. I never felt like they actually saw me for the person I was, to them I was only an IQ score or some kind of accomplishment instead of a person. They were like that with all of us. With Cloud it was martial arts, they pushed him to be national champion five years in a row. Sora had gymnastics, don't look at me like that, he's really good, he almost went to the Olympics. With Demyx it was always music, he plays five instruments now and has played at Carnegie Hall. Namine was always art, you saw her paintings and now she's going to study in France. I guess I can't really blame them for pushing us, they just wanted us to succeed, but I just wish they had seen us as people, as children. I didn't want to go to college when I did, they made me."

Roxas took a breath and glanced over at Axel's face to find a slight sadness in those emerald eyes. Looking back down at his knees, Roxas continued, "I…I should have seen it coming, I mean I was getting a doctorate in psychiatry for gods sakes. My dad got really depressed all of a sudden, but he hid it from us. I think he was ashamed that he couldn't fit the perfect family mold that he had forced on us. If he had just looked around he might have seen that we weren't perfect, that we were all miserable. He liked me best, he started to say that out loud. He actually announced it at dinner one day. Namine and Demyx were crying for hours after that, but he didn't even seem to care. Cloud just shrugged and went over to Sephiroth's and Sora told me he had known for years that dad liked me more. He had the saddest look on his face when he said it too, like it was just a given. One day dad was driving my mother and I to some event at my college when he started to act really weird. He…he…"

"Roxas," Axel had put his hand around the blonde's shoulders. Roxas looked up at the redhead and realized his vision was blurred. A finger brushed against his cheek and he became acutely aware that he was crying. "If it's too hard you can stop, I didn't realize that this was still fresh."

"No," Roxas took a hold of Axel's hand as he moved to take it away, "I need to talk this out, you were right about that."

"Only if you want to," Axel's voice was unusually soft.

Roxas nodded and pulled the redhead down onto the seat next to him, scooting over to make room. He didn't know why, but he desperately wanted to be in contact with the redhead while he was talking, like that would somehow make it easier. _He can take away my pain, if only a little. That's why we're still together, he lets me deal with all the crap I'm going through and doesn't judge, even if he doesn't know what it is. It's only fair that he knows what happened, why it's such a big deal to bring up my parents. _Taking a deep breath, Roxas continued, "He said that he didn't want us to suffer any longer, that the world was what took away from what we could become. He was ranting about how he didn't want it for us anymore. My mom got really scared, I think she knew what was going on, but I had no clue. I was so stupid not to see it coming, I should have. If I had realized that he meant he was done for good maybe I could have done something to stop him, but I didn't. He drove into the barrier between the highways going almost 100 miles an hour. He died instantly, my mom died two days later in the hospital and I… I was fine. I broke my arm, but nothing else happened to me. But I was there, I saw his body being carried away and my mom, oh my mom," Roxas couldn't take it at that moment and crumpled into Axel's chest shaking with silent tears.

"It's okay," the redhead murmured, "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I saw what had happened I…I saw everything. They died, they both died, and I was fine. I don't…I don't know why I was left behind…it's not like I deserved to be," Roxas said between sobs.

"Don't even say that!" the sharpness of Axel's voice made Roxas look up at the redhead. Axel seemed genuinely angry at the blond for what he had said. "Don't ever say that again. I don't know what I would do without you. If it wasn't for you I would probably be in jail right now. We both know that I wouldn't have gone through therapy, that I would have messed up somehow and gotten arrested again. I don't care what your parents said to you or how they treated you, you are more than some test score."

"Axel," Roxas was lost for words, no one had ever actually said that to him before. Sure, plenty of people had implied it, but never directly said it. It was too much for the blond to take and he buried his face in the redhead's chest. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes, but didn't care, all he cared about was how Axel tightened his grip and let him bawl like a baby. Finally the sobs seemed to reside themselves and Roxas was able to look up at the redhead once again. "Axel, I," the words didn't seem to want to come out, but Roxas forced himself to speak, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I would never leave you, you know that."

"Yeah," Axel just smiled down at the blond, "I know."

"I kind of dampened the mood, didn't I?"

"Nah," Axel laughed a little and the knot in Roxas' chest seemed to loosen, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine that you did," Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's chest, breathing in the redhead's scent, "I actually do feel better after getting it off my chest. I had no idea that it was weighing on me so much."

"How long ago was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, it was about five years ago."

"And you never talked about it?" Axel seemed almost shocked by that and drew back a little, "No wonder you were crying like a girl."

"Shut up!" Roxas pushed the redhead playfully, "You would be crying to if you went through that."

"Nope," Axel puffed out his chest slightly, "I am the picture of manliness, I never cry."

"Oh really?" Roxas had the best idea suddenly, "Well then, we'll just have to see what Zexion has to say about that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right," Roxas smiled up at the redhead. Suddenly he launched himself off the chair and grabbed the phone. "I'll just do it," he yelled as he ran out of the living room and into his bedroom, Axel in hot pursuit.

"I will make you pay!" Axel yelled as he ran after the blond. All Roxas did was laugh insanely and lock himself in his bathroom.

"I'm calling him!" he called through the locked door. To make his point he held up the phone as he dialed the numbers, letting the redhead hear the beep of the buttons.

"FIRE SHALL RAIN DOWN ON YOUR HEAD!!!"

"And you shall go to jail," Roxas reminded the redhead, barely suppressing a giggle and maintaining any illusion of masculinity. As Axel banged on the door Roxas waited for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zexion, it's Roxas."

"DEATH! PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Is that Axel?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yeah that would be Axel. So Zexion, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"HORRIFIC, MAIMING, TORTUROUS DEATH!"

"Shoot," Zexion said.

"Have you ever seen,"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! ROXAS IS HIGH, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

"Wow," Zexion laughed through the line, "Whatever it is Axel must really not want you to know about."

"Yeah well," Roxas sat down on the toilet and ignored the furious pounding on the door, "It will ruin his picture of masculinity persona."

"Oh do tell."

"Have you ever seen Axel cry?"

"Yeah, tons of times. He's terrified of spiders, when he sees big ones he squeals like a little girl. And if one of them gets on him he cries."

"Seriously, for a spider?"

"I DO NOT CRY FOR SPIDERS!" came the furious shout.

"Yeah for a spider," Zexion confirmed, "And Titanic, that movie made him bawl like a baby."

"Hm," Roxas smirked at the door which was now shaking, "Quite the picture of manliness."

"Yeah, real macho."

"Well thank you Zexion, that was very helpful."

"Any time," the teen laughed as he hung up the phone.

Still snickering Roxas opened the bathroom door to find a very red Axel. "Hey Axel," Roxas didn't even try to hide the smile from his face, "How's it going?"

"No sex for you ever again," the redhead announced.

"All right," Roxas shrugged, rather enjoying the flustered look that overcame the redhead. _He wasn't expecting that one, he should know by now that I can go for a while without sex. I'm not the one who could be described as a pervert after all. _

"Wait," Axel seemed to be trying to back track, "I didn't mean ever again I meant…um."

"Yeah, yeah spider boy," Roxas strode past the redhead, patting him on the arm as he went, "I know what you meant."

"I do not cry because of spiders," Axel protested, "I'm manly damn it."

"I know you are, who's manly name do you think I was screaming last night?"

"Don't tease me."

Roxas couldn't help but to laugh at that. "I wasn't teasing you," Roxas smiled over his shoulder in hopes of making the redhead stop pouting, "I was serious, you're very manly."

"Damn straight."

"There's nothing straight about your manliness."

"Oh that's it."

Roxas turned around just in time for the redhead to catch him around the waist and throw him onto the bed. Roxas let Axel crawl onto the bed before smirking widely up at him. "What happened to no sex?"

"Screw it," Axel smirked right back, "Or better yet, screw you."

"Hm," Roxas forced a contemplative look onto his face, "Nah, not right now." Roxas had to laugh at the look on Axel's face, it was just so precious. The redhead honestly looked like his world had just ended. _Horny perv, I can't believe he actually thought I was going to sleep with him just like that. My ass still hurts from last night._ "Come on Axel," Roxas pushed the redhead off of him, "Let's go eat breakfast before it gets completely cold."

"Fine," Axel didn't seem too pleased, which only served to further amuse Roxas.

Roxas led the way back to the living room feeling rather victorious. _I won, that doesn't happen every day. Usually I give into that smirk Axel's so good at. God that smirk is hot._ Roxas zoned out for a moment, his thoughts absorbed by the image of Axel's smirk. He didn't notice the coffee table until he walked straight into it.

"Nice," Axel snorted.

"Shut up spider boy," Roxas mumbled his cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"I do not cry because of spiders!"

They ate in silence, Roxas snickering under his breath the entire time and Axel's eye twitching slightly. _You'd think that this would be uncomfortable, but it's not. That's really weird, I mean, technically you could say we just had a fight and aren't talking to each other. Yet somehow I don't feel like that's the case. It's almost like we're just teasing each other and this is part of some kind of act. I've never been in a relationship like that before. Though my previous relationships aren't really that great of examples. I can't lose this, I can't let this go where all my other relationships have ended up, I won't let it. _"Hey Axel?" Roxas said tentatively.

"Hm?" Axel looked up, his face no longer holding any semblance of anger or annoyance.

"I was wondering if, um," Roxas looked down at his plate trying to form the words.

"What is it Rox?"

"Would you like to, um, maybe," Roxas took a deep breath and looked up to meet Axel's eyes, "Move in with me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel sat on one of the couches in the living room watching Roxas in the kitchen. He was rather pleased with the fact that he never had to cook, one grease fire and a psychotic look had been enough to make Roxas never let him in the kitchen unattended again. Axel smiled at that memory, it was one of the few times that he got to play with fire anymore. Ever since the blond had confiscated his lighters Axel had been in pyro withdrawal, not that he could say anything about it if he ever wanted sex ever again. The redhead's eyes followed the way Roxas' hips swayed ever so slightly as he stirred the eggs on the stove and was taken over by the sudden urge to touch the blond. Walking over to the blond, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist just as a sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

"What's the matter?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear.

"Nothing," Axel felt Roxas lean back into him as he spoke, "Just thinking."

"Mm," Axel hummed in response, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. He couldn't help but to smile when he felt the blond lean his head against his own. It took a good deal of willpower not to start kissing the blonde's neck, Axel didn't want to ruin the moment by turning it into something that was simply lust filled. He couldn't help but scowl when Roxas moved the eggs from the stove, but chose to follow his movements rather than let go. It was odd, but Axel seemed to be craving contact more and more as time went on. He had never been that way in any of his other very short lived relationships. Suddenly the blond froze, the pan hovering over two plates. "What's the matter?" Axel asked again.

"What do you mean?" Roxas actually sounded confused by the redhead's question.

"You stopped moving all of a sudden," Axel finally stood up straight and stared straight into Roxas' eyes.

"I was just thinking, it's nothing," the blond smiled at Axel, but it seemed somewhat forced to the redhead.

"I'm not stupid Rox; I know when something is bugging you."

Roxas looked away biting his lip slightly, only confirming to Axel that something was indeed wrong. "It's just," the blond paused for a moment before continuing, "I was just thinking, about my parents."

_Ah, so that's what's been bugging him._ Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist once again Axel said as soothingly as he could, "You never told me what happened with them."

Axel couldn't help but smile once again when he felt Roxas lean back into the embrace. "I don't really like to talk about it," Roxas' voice was so soft that had Axel not had his head right next to the blonde's he wouldn't have been able to hear him, "It still hurts."

"Come on Rox, you're a therapist, you know it's not good for you to keep everything bottled up like that." _And I want to know everything about you, I want us to tell each other everything there is to tell. Don't you trust me with this Rox?_

"Yeah, but it's hard to practice what you preach. I just don't have very good memories regarding my parents."

"It can't be worse than what I've got of my family," Axel laughed slightly at the thought that someone so well adjusted could honestly have a bad family history, "Come on, let's go sit down and talk this out."

Axel could see the protest on Roxas' lips and just gave him the look he had seen Riku give Sora on many occasions. Not dropping the face he celebrated on the inside when he heard a mumbled, "fine", from Roxas. _I have to remember that that look works on Roxas too. I thought it was just a Sora being gullible thing._ Making sure not to have a victory smirk on his face, though he knew he was failing at that, Axel watched as the blond dished up their food and followed him dutifully to the living room. He couldn't help but to scowl when Roxas took a seat in the single chair so he couldn't sit next to him. Axel sat across from him and stared expectantly, but all the blond did was poke at his eggs without meeting the redhead's eyes.

"Well," Axel finally said, trying to get the blond to say something.

"Well what?" Roxas said as he took a bite of his food.

Axel just sighed and fought his urge to get angry. _This is a delicate situation Axel, don't get mad. He's probably just trying to get around saying something that hurts to even think about. Just be kind and he'll open up. _"Roxas, you would think that I had earned your trust by now," _brilliant, guilt trips always work, _"I mean we've been together for how long?"

"Almost nine months now," Roxas murmured, not meeting the redhead's eyes. Axel could practically see him crumbling before him.

"Exactly," Axel continued to use his guilt trip to get the blond to talk, "You can trust me, I won't judge you for whatever happened."

"Axel I," the blond finally looked up to meet Axel's gaze, "It's just hard."

"So take your time."

"Fine," Roxas looked back down at his food, his defeat evident in his posture, "You have to understand that my parents and I didn't really have a good relationship. They were always pushing me to do better, to get a higher test score, to graduate before everyone else. I never felt like they actually saw me for the person I was, to them I was only an IQ score or some kind of accomplishment instead of a person. They were like that with all of us. With Cloud it was martial arts, they pushed him to be national champion five years in a row. Sora had gymnastics, don't look at me like that, he's really good, he almost went to the Olympics. With Demyx it was always music, he plays five instruments now and has played at Carnegie Hall. Namine was always art, you saw her paintings and now she's going to study in France. I guess I can't really blame them for pushing us, they just wanted us to succeed, but I just wish they had seen us as people, as children. I didn't want to go to college when I did, they made me."

Roxas paused, taking a shaky breath and looked up at Axel with an unbelievably sad and lost expression. It hurt the redhead to hear how alone Roxas must have felt growing up, but to see that loneliness in his eyes was like having his heart ripped out. All he wanted to do was take the small blond into his arms and hold him until it was better, but Roxas continued on before Axel could move, "I…I should have seen it coming, I mean I was getting a doctorate in psychiatry for gods sakes. My dad got really depressed all of a sudden, but he hid it from us. I think he was ashamed that he couldn't fit the perfect family mold that he forced on us. If he had just looked around he might have seen that we weren't perfect, that we were all miserable. He liked me best, he started to say that out loud. He actually announced it at dinner one day. Namine and Demyx were crying for hours after that, but he didn't even seem to care. Cloud just shrugged and went over to Sephiroth's and Sora told me he had known for years that dad liked me more. He had the saddest look on his face when he said it too, like it was just a given. One day dad was driving my mother and I to some even at my college when he started to act really weird. He…He…"

"Roxas," Axel stood and walked over to the blond so he could put his hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up and Axel was astonished to see that there were tears in his eyes. Lightly he brushed the tears away with his thumb, it was more painful than anything Axel had ever experienced to see those tears on Roxas' beautiful face, he never wanted to see the blond cry. "If it's too hard you can stop, I didn't realize that this was still fresh."

"No," Roxas' hand suddenly took hold of Axel's, sending tingles through the redhead, "I need to talk this out you were right about that."

"Only if you want to," Axel made sure that his tone was one of complete comfort and understanding. He wasn't expecting to be pulled down into the small amount of room left in the chair that Roxas was sitting in, but made no noise of protest as he settled himself down, he had a feeling that Roxas really needed to be close to someone at that moment.

The blond took a deep breath before continuing, "he said that he didn't want us to suffer any longer, that the world was what took away from what we could become. He was ranting about how he didn't want it for us anymore. My mom got really scared, I think she knew what was going on, but I had no clue. I was so stupid not to see it coming, I should have. If I had realized that he meant he was done for good maybe I could have done something to stop him, but I didn't. he drove into the barrier between the highways going almost 100 miles an hour. He died instantly, my mom died two days later in the hospital and I…I was fine. I broke my arm, but nothing else happened to me. But I was there, I saw his body being carried away and my mom, oh my mom." The blond crumpled into Axel's chest shaking violently.

"It's okay," Axel murmured, stroking Roxas' back gently, "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"I saw what had happened I…I saw everything. They died, they both died, and I was fine. I don't… I don't know why I was left behind…it's not like I deserved to be,"

"Don't even say that!" Axel practically yelled, causing the blond to look up in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had heard Roxas just say, couldn't believe that the blond honestly seemed to think that he didn't deserve to live. "Don't ever say that again. I don't know what I would do without you. If it wasn't for you I would probably be in jail right now. We both know that I wouldn't have gone through therapy, that I would have messed up somehow and gotten arrested again. I don't care what your parents said to you or how they treated you, you are more than some test score."

"Axel," Roxas just trailed off after that. Axel knew he was glaring, but he didn't care, he just couldn't believe what he had heard the blond say. _How could Roxas even think that he doesn't deserve to live, doesn't he know how important he is to me. I mean, he's my life, I don't think I could go on without him._ "Axel, I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I would never leave you, you know that."

"Yeah," Axel made sure that he was smiling down at his blond, "I know."

"I kind of dampened the mood, didn't I?" said the blond.

"Nah," Axel couldn't help but to laugh that away and was relieved when he felt Roxas relax in his grip, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine that you did," Axel smiled as the blond nuzzled his chest, "I actually do feel better after getting it off my chest. I had no idea that it was weighing on me so much."

"How long ago was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, it was about five years ago."

"And you never talked about it?" Axel drew back a little shocked by that. Suddenly he felt that he needed to lighten the mood and said the first thing that came to mind, "No wonder you were crying like a girl."

"Shut up!" Roxas shoved the redhead away in a halfhearted manner, "You would be crying too if you went through that."

"Nope," Axel struck what he thought was a manly pose, "I am the picture of manliness, I never cry."

"Oh really?" Axel got a sinking feeling at that tone, "Well then, we'll just have to see what Zexion has to say about that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're right," Axel relaxed slightly at the smile the blond gave him. "I'll just do it," the blond yelled as he sprang up from the seat and made a dash for his bedroom, grabbing the phone along the way.

Chasing after him, Axel yelled, "I will make you pay!" His threat was met with maniacal laughter and the sound of the bathroom door slamming and locking.

"I'm calling him!" came a cry from behind the door. Axel wouldn't have believed the blond except for the sound of buttons being pushed that immediately followed the proclamation.

"FIRE SHALL RAIN DOWN ON YOUR HEAD!!!"

"And you shall go to jail," Roxas said very matter of factly, a slight hint of laughter to his tone.

Axel just started to bang on the door in hopes of getting the blond to open up. After a moment he heard something that made his stomach drop. "Hey Zexion, it's Roxas."

"DEATH! PAINFUL DEATH!"

Another pause then, "Yeah that would be Axel. So Zexion, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"HORRIFIC, MAIMING, TORTUROUS DEATH!" Axel screamed as he tried to break down the door.

"Have you ever seen,"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM," Axel interrupted, "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! ROXAS IS HIGH, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

There was yet another pause as Zexion obviously said something, then Roxas started talking again, "Yeah well, it will ruin his picture of masculinity persona." There was another pause while Axel did his best to break the door down. "Have you ever seen Axel cry?" Axel started to slam his shoulder into the wood, knowing the entire time that it was too late and that his bastard of a brother was already telling Roxas about some embarrassing moment. "Seriously, for a spider?"

"I DO NOT DRY FOR SPIDERS!" Axel yelled, giving up on trying to get into the bathroom at that point.

"Hm, quite the picture of manliness." Axel cringed when he heard another pause followed by, "Well thank you Zexion, that was very helpful." Moments later the door opened and all Axel could do was stare down at the blond. "Hey Axel," _the damn brat didn't even have the decency to not laugh at me, _"How's it going?"

"No sex ever again," Axel was sure that would get the blond to apologize, the threat always worked on him after all.

"All right," the blond just shrugged, a smug look on his face.

"Wait," Axel stammered, acutely aware that his voice was unusually high, "I didn't mean ever again, I meant…um."

"Yeah, yeah spider by," Roxas said as he walked past Axel, patting his shoulder as he went, "I know what you meant."

"I do not cry because of spiders. I'm manly damn it."

"I know you are, who's manly name do you think I was screaming last night?"

"Don't tease me."

Roxas actually laughed at that. "I wasn't teasing you," he shot a smile over his shoulder that made Axel momentarily lose his train of thought, "I was serious, you're very manly."

"Damn straight."

"There's nothing straight about your manliness."

"Oh that's it," Axel replied and launched himself at the blond, catching him around the waist and throwing him on the bed. Slowly, and hopefully sexily, Axel crawled onto the bed so that he was on top of the blond.

Roxas just smirked at him and said in a very smug voice, "What happened to no sex?"

"Screw it, or better yet, screw you."

"Hm," Roxas seemed to honestly be considering it and Axel was just about to do an inner victory dance when he continued, "Nah, not right now." Axel felt like the world had come to a screeching halt. He would be the first to admit it, he loved his sex, but sex with Roxas was better than anything else he had ever experienced. To be denied it was pure torture to the redhead. "Come on Axel," Roxas said as he pushed the redhead off of him, "Let's go eat breakfast before it gets completely cold."

"Fine," Axel grumbled, not in the least bit happy about having been denied sex. Following the blond back to the living room Axel could tell that Roxas was trying to mess with him, the way he was swaying his hips could not be on accident. Though that belief was pretty much canceled out when the blond walked right into the coffee table. "Nice," Axel couldn't stop the snort that erupted from him.

"Shut up spider boy," Roxas retorted, a fierce blush covering his face.

"I do not cry because of spiders!"

They ate in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Probably because Axel wasn't even paying attention to Roxas at that point, he was too busy figuring out his revenge against Zexion. He was pulled out of a very nice image involving shoving Zexion's own knives where they didn't belong by Roxas' voice, "Hey Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if, um," Roxas looked down at his plate, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

"What is it Rox?"

"Would you like to, um, maybe," Roxas paused and took a deep breath before meeting Axel's eyes, "Move in with me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: That took forever!_

_Mims: Yeah no kidding._

_Me: Well you weren't any help, all you were doing was screaming about Corrupted._

_Cautai: She does have a point._

_Me: Don't get me started on you Cautai. _

_Cautai: What did I do?_

_Me: The eye patch chapter of Akuroku in Wonderland._

_Cautai: Hehe, yeah._

_Me: So here's my get around the mature content thing at my dorm!_

_Mims: I get to inspire stuff!_

_Me: Yeah…Anyway here's what I'm going to do, I'm writing porn at the public library because they can't do shit to me. There is this thing called freedom of speech. But that also means that my time is limited to write. I can only do mature stuff on Tuesdays and Thursdays because of my schedule and I might have to do homework during that time, so I can't give an update schedule or anything._

_Cautai: I'm going to cry, I have some really pervy ideas._

_Mims: Me too._

_Me: I found fanart on y-gallery! I love it whoever made it. I wish I could tell everyone what it was called and have a link on my profile, but my connection died as soon as I found the picture and can't find it anymore. If anyone finds it let me know because I had a heart attack when I saw it and nearly died of joy. If anyone makes some fanart please tell me, it makes my day complete. Reviews get a happy dance, but fanart makes me squeal and jump around like a total moron._

**Just a quick announcement. I have started posting stories on my DA account and how I'm doing it is a little weird. I will be repeating some of my stories from here on deviant art, but not all. Also I am posting stories on DA that I'm not posting here, including some of my original work. I have the complete explanation on my DA profile in a journal, so if you want to know exactly how it's going to work just go to the link in my profile and check it out.**


	12. switch it up

_Me: All technology must die!!!!_

_Mims: -backs away slowly-_

_Cautai: -stares-_

_Me: Um, sorry, I'm still a little bitter about having 2 laptops die on me and being forced into the computer lab to write. _

_Mims: We noticed._

_Me: God I'm tired right now, __I'm seriously sick right now and have been typing for like seven hours straight, I hate homework so much__ I'm like a walking disease right now, I can't even breath out of my nose thanks to this damn cold.__ I need another nap._

_Cautai: Another?_

_Me: I fell asleep at the computer for like 15 minutes an hour ago. Right, so on to Therapy! A big thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this, it's what keeps me going._

_Crashkai__ Well I did say there's a lemon in this chapter, and 6 more chapters to go, can't have them getting into a fight right now._

_yumie-darkness123__ Thank you so much._

_random-laughter__ I have to leave you wanting more, if I don't you'll stop reading and I'll cry. I like what Axel says personally, I was laughing to myself in the hall when I came up with it._

_l-wind alchemist-l__ I know, about freaking time right? My little sister cries for spiders as well, though she'll kill me if she finds out I told people that._

_Kibaftw__ Oh Axel sure as hell would cry for lack of sex, he'd be an emotional wreck…I think I just got the same mental movie going right now, god I love a photographic imagination. Damn gay indeed, because gay means happy and happy means gay. Smut indeed does follow, though it was hard and long in it's coming…yeah…-is shot-__ -phoenix downed- I can't believe you don't have your laptop! I miss our perv conversations, now I just have my literature to occupy my time._

_Yukinojo14__ They are both basically idiots aren't they? I love when they're clueless, but I love later on when they're just…um…I guess it would be horny._

_DyingEyes26__ I hope you're still reading by now, since you only read the first chapter that I know of. Thank you for saying I'm good at humor, I never think I'm funny and it's always nice when people say that I succeeded in that particular endeavor._

_SassyOMG2282__ That's the exact image I had in my head when I wrote it! I even had the old spider man theme song going in the back of my mind. I am such a dork._

_Ally Montgomery__ I know right? I loved how Roxas called Zexy, Mims won out on that call. My only thing was that I felt that it went a little bipolar when I did that, but I couldn't think of any other way to get Roxas' back story in except in a rather depressing way that I really didn't want to do. _

_Mr.Frost-69__ Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you liked it. I know a ton of people who are afraid of spiders, my little sister also cries for them, so I figured it was a good phobia to use._

_X__xgigglesxx__Thank you so much. I was worried that you would fall out of interest when you got to the later chapters__. Great pen name by the wa__y._

_C__hanne__ Thank you so much, that means a lot to me._

_Me: So sick, want to die._

_Mims: Then why are you writing?_

_Me: Because I have so many other projects to work on, I have to at least get Axel's sextion (spelled it like that on purpose people) out of the way._

_Cautai: Then type so you can go to bed._

_Disclaimer:__ (sings) I don't own, so you don't sue, that's how I write for you (does little dance) (Mims: -face hits desk-__ Cautai: -points and laughs-_

_Warning:__ It's not porn, it's literature, literature I say! (waves fist in air)__ Besides, sex is good for the soul, or at least for the Axel._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas_

_Beta is yumie-darkness123._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel stared at the blond before him, his brain on overload. _Did he just, he couldn't have, could he? He's looking at you Axel, say something! Do something! React damn it! _Axel's brain and body seemed to connect, but rather than the response he had originally intended, Axel threw himself at Roxas with a slightly girly squeal. "Yes! Of course I'll move in with you!" Axel practically shouted as he attempted to squeeze the breath out of the blond in his arms.

"Axel," Roxas wheezed, "Can't breathe."

"Oh," Axel released the blond, a slight burning sensation crossing his cheeks, "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away."

"That was very manly too," Roxas smirked.

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope."

"Well then," Axel brought his face so that their noses were only inches apart, "I guess I'll just have to prove to you how much of a man I really am."

"Axel," Roxas' tone held some sort of warning, but Axel chose to ignore it.

_He insulted my manliness, I'll show him how manly I am damn it! _Not waiting for the blond to finish whatever threat he was formulating, Axel picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. When Roxas started yelling at him Axel just tuned it out and slapped the blonde's butt, eliciting a yelp. The redhead couldn't help but to smirk at that, he loved when he could get to Roxas like that. Striding into the bedroom, Axel deposited the very disgruntled looking Roxas on the bed.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen," Roxas had crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at the redhead.

"Easy," Axel said, crawling onto the blond, "Moving in sex."

Whatever it was that Axel had been expecting, it was not for the blond to laugh at him. "I'm not sleeping with you right now Axel," the damn blond seemed to almost be in tears at the thought, "My ass still hurts from what we did last night."

"Oh I know that," Axel said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Wait, what? Axel you just said that you wanted moving in sex."

"I know," Axel took Roxas' earlobe between his teeth as he spoke, "But this is special. You don't just have normal sex for moving in sex, I want to do something different."

"Axel," Roxas sounded completely confused at that point.

Axel just smirked as he continued to suck on the blonde's ear. _Come on Rox, you can figure this one out, I know you're smart enough._When the blond still didn't react Axel drew back to stare him in the eyes. "I want to switch things up," Axel said, he couldn't think of any plainer way to put it, well other than coming outright with it, but Roxas was smart enough to figure it out.

"Axel," Roxas' face was completely blank, "I don't get what you mean."

"God," Axel couldn't help but to put sigh at the blonde's ignorance, "How can I say this as simply as possible? Me uke, you seme."

Roxas honestly looked like he got hit by a bus, Axel couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Shut up spider boy," the blond muttered.

"You had better quit it with that spider boy comment," Axel forced himself to sound serious, "If you don't I'll never let you be seme."

"Oh really?" the blond smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Before Axel could get his come back out Roxas had pounced. The redhead found himself on his back, Roxas straddling his waist. "Thought you didn't want to have sex," Axel allowed himself to smirk up at the blond.

"Shut up," Roxas said, his head descending so that their lips were pressed together.

_Roxas is good at being dominant, god when did he learn how to do that with his tongue? Better question, why hasn't he done that before?_ Axel moaned as the blond began to suck on his tongue, drawing it into his own mouth. The redhead was slightly startled when he felt a soft nip, but was more surprised at how much he liked it. Axel brought his hands up to tangle in blond spikes and shifted his weight so he was more comfortable. His movements caused the blond on top of him to start grinding their hips together, making the redhead moan loudly and shiver. He had never known being submissive could be so, well, enjoyable. Not that he planned on making a habit out of it though.

Axel's thoughts were interrupted by a particularly forceful thrust of Roxas' hips. Axel allowed his head to fall back with a loud groan. The blond above him started to attack his throat and Axel knew he was going to be sporting a bruise for a while, but damn him to hell if it didn't feel good. A hand snaked its way up the redhead's shirt and a low moan escaped him when his nipple was pinched harshly. It hurt, but god it felt good. What didn't feel so good was when Roxas sank his teeth in. The redhead let out a yelp and arched his back in response to the sudden attack.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled against Axel's skin, "Got carried away."

"You think?" Axel said, still slightly annoyed despite the apology.

"Well," Axel did not entirely like the tone that Roxas had taken on, "Let me make it better."

The blond suddenly had a predatory gleam to his sapphire eyes, one that Axel was entirely uncomfortable with. Suddenly his shirt was gone, Axel had no idea how Roxas had moved so fast. _Okay, this was a mistake. I should never have suggested this. But how the hell was I supposed to know that Roxas got aggressive when he'__s seme?_Axel was about to stop things when he felt Roxas' mouth covering one of his nipples. A low moan tore its way out of Axel's throat and his head fell back once again. _Damn him, why is he so good at this? Wait, is he smirking? I can feel the bastard smirking! I can't let him win like tha…oh god._ Roxas had taken hold of Axel's other nipple and was pinching ever so slightly. Axel lost all thought process completely at that moment.

The blond released both the redhead's pert buds much to Axel's dismay, but silenced any protest that he had by pressing their lips together. Axel leaned into the kiss, welcoming the blonde's tongue into his mouth. He moaned loudly when he felt a hand snaking its way down his stomach to his belt. Pushing his hips up Axel was met with a slight snicker and the hand being withdrawn. That didn't suit Axel in the least and he nipped at the blonde's tongue in protest. Again he received a chuckle and the hand was replaced. Axel's eyes slid completely closed as he felt his belt being undone and pulled away. When there was a slight tug on his jeans he lifted his hips so they could be removed. He never felt his hands being lifted above his head, but he sure as hell felt when they were fastened in place.

Breaking the kiss, Axel looked up above his head in confusion. Roxas had somehow managed to secure his wrists to the headboard with the belt that had been removed moments before. "How did you?" Axel looked back down to find a very smug looking Roxas. _Oh my god that's hot. Meh, I'll just go with it, could be fun._

"If you want me to stop," the blond said as he lowered himself down, bringing their faces inches apart, "Just tell me, I will."

"Do you hear me saying stop?" Axel cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

"Not yet."

"Well then," Axel made sure to sound as smug as he could, "What you waiting for?"

The blond snorted slightly then took Axel's earlobe in his mouth. Axel moaned in response, knowing that would only drive Roxas on. The blonde's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, sending shivers through the redhead's body. One of the hands kept going tantalizingly low, only to pull back up at the last possible second. Every time Roxas' hands would fall lower Axel would shudder slightly, and groan when they retreated. With a low growl the redhead tried to pull his hands down to grab the infuriating blond, but found his hands were very securely tied in place. Glaring at Roxas, Axel hoped the younger man would get the point.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said a little too innocently, "Is this," the hand fell low again only to be pulled back, "Bothering you?"

"Damn it Roxas," Axel said through clenched teeth, "I don't tease you like this."

"Hm," the blond seemed to consider that, "True, oh well."

"I'll stop it," Axel warned, "I'll say that…ah!"

His threat was cut short by the hand finally grabbing hold of his throbbing erection. Falling back onto the bed, Axel let loose a string of moans as the blond slowly started to pump him. His eyes screwed shut; Axel thrust his hips up to meet the soft palm enclosed around him. Roxas trailed kisses down the redhead's abdomen, each seeming to light his skin on fire. Axel's back arched when he felt the wet heat of Roxas' tongue swirling in his navel, a loud moan escaping him. The tongue slowly trailed its way downward until finally it traced itself along Axel's length. Thrusting his hips up to meet Roxas, Axel found himself pinned firmly to the bed. Looking down at the blond through half opened eyes, Axel watched as Roxas smirked up at him. Suddenly the blond took him fully into his mouth and the redhead arched violently.

Axel strained against Roxas' hold, desperate to feel more of that wet heat. The blond seemed to find that amusing for some reason and chuckled softly around Axel, sending vibrations through his entire body. Axel moaned loudly as Roxas started to bob his head, his tongue swirling around the head of Axel's cock and tracing the vein on its underside. Axel could feel the heat pooling in his gut, he was getting so close. Suddenly the blond pulled away, the sudden shock of cold air against his length causing Axel to gasp. Glaring down at Roxas, Axel was met with a smug grin. That's when he felt it, a soft prodding at his entrance from a slick digit. Feeling his eyes widen, Axel leaned back on the bed and tried his best to relax. He winced slightly as the finger entered him, tensing his body in the process.

"Just relax," he heard Roxas whisper.

With a grunt the redhead nodded and did his best to relax around the intruding digit. After a moment Roxas seemed to have deemed him relaxed enough, because he started to pump his finger within the redhead. Axel closed his eyes and concentrated on the fact that the discomfort was slowly dissipating, replacing itself with pleasure. This wasn't the first time that Axel had bottomed, but he hadn't done it in almost three years, he had forgotten how strange it felt to be filled. When a second finger joined the first Axel bit his lower lip in an attempt to distract himself. He didn't need the distraction for long though, as Roxas almost immediately found the redhead's prostate. A low moan found its way out of him as his spot was stroked. He just barely heard Roxas snicker at that and had he been slightly more coherent he would have told the blond to shut up, but he wasn't so he didn't particularly care. Axel didn't even notice when a third finger joined the others, he was too focused on the sensation that was flooding his body.

When the fingers were suddenly removed Axel couldn't help but to whimper slightly, though he inwardly cringed when he did. Again Roxas chuckled at his reaction. _That's getting really annoying, I'm not that funny._ Axel lifted his head to give the blond a piece of his mind, but before he could say anything he felt a new pressure at his entrance.

"You ready?" a soft voice asked.

Not trusting his voice, Axel nodded his consent. He couldn't stop himself from wincing when the blond started to push into him. Roxas stilled almost immediately, and Axel cursed himself. "No," he breathed, "Don't stop, it's worse that way. Just…just get it over with."

"Alright."

Axel took a deep breath and tried to relax fully as he felt Roxas press on, filling him completely. The blond stilled and laid his head down on Axel's chest as the redhead adjusted. After a few minutes Axel felt that he could bare it, well that was a lie, but he knew that Roxas had to be dying at that point. "Move," he whispered.

The blond grunted slightly and withdrew from Axel, causing the redhead to shudder at the foreign sensation. When he thrust back in Axel gasped, his back arching off the bed. Roxas had managed to find that spot deep within him on the first shot. Again there was that damn chuckle, but this time Axel could get some revenge. With a slight smirk he tightened around Roxas' length, making the blond gasp and shudder against his body. Roxas thrust into Axel particularly hard after that, nailing the redhead's prostate again. Axel let out a small cry, stars blooming across his vision. Soon he was swaying his hips with the blond, forcing him deeper with ever movement. His prostate was assaulted over and over again, blurring his vision and making him cry out. He knew he was screaming by the time that he felt the heat coiling within him once again, and when Roxas took hold of his neglected length he damn near lost his mind. After only a few strokes he found himself falling over the edge, spilling himself onto his and Roxas' stomachs.

Falling limply back onto the bed, Axel was dimly aware of Roxas spilling himself deep within his entrance. He was more aware when the blond fell on top of him. Letting out a small grunt of protest Axel received a soft apology. The blond lifted himself off Axel and pulled out, causing the redhead to gasp at the sensation. Feeling a fog overcoming him, Axel distantly felt his hands being freed, but didn't bother to lower his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel just stared at Roxas, his eyes wide and jaw slightly slack. _Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. It's too early, he must think I'm some kind of clingy freak. Just take it back, maybe he won't dump you. _Just as Roxas was about to tell Axel he didn't have to move in he didn't want to, that he was just being stupid, the redhead squealed and launched himself at the blond. "Yes! Of course I'll move in with you!" Axel shouted directly in Roxas' ear as he hugged the breath out of the blond.

"Axel," Roxas could barely get the words out, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," the redhead dropped the blond, his cheeks taking on a definite red hue, "Guess I got a little carried away."

"That was very manly too," Roxas couldn't help but to take the jab at the redhead, who had honestly sounded like a girl when he had attacked the blond.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Axel quirked an eyebrow at Roxas.

"Nope."

"Well then," Roxas suddenly found the redhead's face mere inches away from his own, "I guess I'll just have to prove to you how much of a man I really am."

"Axel," Roxas warned, he didn't like that glint in those emerald eyes.

Axel either didn't notice the warning or didn't care, because he simply smirked and threw the blond over his shoulder. Roxas let out an indignant squawk and tried to free himself from the redhead's vice like grip. Roxas started yelling threats, but was only met with a rather sharp slap on the butt, causing the blond to yelp in surprise. Roxas was carried into the bedroom, still grumbling under his breath, and deposited on the bed.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen," Roxas growled, crossing his arms over his chest and sending Axel his best 'I'm going to kill you' glare.

"Easy," Axel practically purred as he climbed onto the bed, "Moving in sex."

That made Roxas burst out laughing, he honestly couldn't believe that Axel actually thought he was getting any at that point. "I'm not sleeping with you right now Axel," Roxas choked out, tears actually forming in his eyes from laughing so hard, "My ass still hurts from what we did last night."

"Oh I know that," Axel said softly, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Wait, what?" Roxas stopped giggling to draw back and stare at the redhead, "Axel you just said that you wanted moving in sex."

"I know," the redhead said as he took Roxas' earlobe in his teeth, sending a shiver down Roxas' spine, "But this is special. You don't just have normal sex for moving in sex, I want to do something different."

"Axel," Roxas had absolutely no clue what the redhead was thinking at this point.

"I want to switch it up," Axel said suggestively.

_He wants to switch it up? What the hell does that mean? Does he honestly think that's going to mean something by itself? He could want to switch lots of things up, he needs to be more specific. _"Axel, I don't get what you mean."

"God, how can I say this as simply as possible?" the redhead seemed slightly taken aback by Roxas' cluelessness. He paused for a second before continuing in a very caveman like tone, "Me uke, you seme."

It took a moment for that to sink in. _Axel honestly wants to be uke?_ Roxas must have looked as startled as he felt, because the redhead suddenly burst out laughing. "Shut up spider boy," Roxas muttered, his cheeks suddenly feeling like they were on fire.

"You had better quit it with that spider boy comment," Axel took on a warning tone, "If you don't I'll never let you be seme."

"Oh really?" Roxas snapped back to reality, "I'd like to see you try."

Before Axel had the chance to respond Roxas flipped them over so he was straddling the redhead's waist. "Thought you didn't want to have sex," Axel actually had the nerve to smirk at Roxas.

"Shut up," Roxas snapped and caught Axel's lips with his own.

Nipping at Axel's bottom lip, Roxas was immediately granted access to the moist cavern beyond. Thrusting his tongue into Axel's mouth, Roxas began to explore, even though he knew every bit by memory. Hooking his tongue around Axel's, Roxas drew it into his own mouth before sucking lightly. When the redhead below him moaned softly Roxas gave the wet appendage in his mouth a small nip, earning another moan. Hands tangled themselves in the blonde's hair, tugging ever so slightly. Axel shifted slightly and Roxas suddenly had a wonderful idea. Thrusting his hips down, the blond started to grind against Axel who moaned loudly and shuddered ever so slightly. _Who would have known that Axel would be so willing to be uke? I would never have pictured him so submissive. _Thrusting his hips down with even more force, Roxas was rewarded by a breathy moan and Axel's head falling back. Roxas only eyed the now exposed flesh for a moment before connecting his lips to it. Nipping and sucking with the full intention of leaving a mark, Roxas let his hands find their way to the hem of Axel's shirt. Snaking a hand beneath the cloth, Roxas traced his fingers along the redhead's abs, making Axel moan even louder and shiver at the contact. Smirking slightly, Roxas found one of the redhead's nipples and gave it a sharp pinch. Moving his lips lower on Axel's neck, Roxas came to the place where it met shoulder and bit down. Axel yelled out and his back arched, causing the blond to draw back.

"Sorry," Roxas said softly, "Got carried away."

"You think?" Axel didn't seem all too pleased.

"Well, let me make it better."

The redhead below him tensed slightly, but Roxas ignored it. Ripping Axel's shirt away Roxas glanced up at the redhead's face. Axel looked genuinely shocked, but before he could protest Roxas took the nipple he had previously gripped in his mouth. The redhead moaned and fell back as Roxas started to lick and suck at the bud. Roxas couldn't help but to smirk at that, he loved that he could shut Axel up so effectively. Letting his other hand drift across the redhead's abdomen, Roxas took hold of his other nipple.

When Axel was panting loudly Roxas released both nipples and moved up to capture his lips once again. Axel willingly allowed Roxas' tongue into his mouth and the blonde's smirk widened. _I like submissive Axel, it is a nice change._ Slowly Roxas ran his hand down Axel's stomach, earning a loud moan and shudder. Letting his hand come to rest on the redhead's belt, Roxas chuckled slightly when the redhead thrust his hips up in a vain attempt to get some friction. When he removed his hand he felt the redhead give his tongue a soft nip. Laughing again, Roxas replaced his hand and watched as Axel's eyes slid shut. Deftly the blond removed the belt and slid it off, a plan formulating in his mind. Tugging at the redhead's jeans, Roxas smiled softly when Axel lifted his hips in compliance, allowing the garment to be slid off. Slowly, as not to alert his partner, Roxas lifted Axel's arms above his head and threaded the belt through the headboard. Quickly he secured the redhead's hands in place, effectively trapping him.

Axel immediately broke the kiss to look up at his trapped hands and Roxas took the opportunity to throw his own shirt aside. "How did you?" Axel gasped as he looked back at the blond.

"If you want me to stop," Roxas said in the sexiest voice he could muster as he lowered himself back down onto the redhead, "Just tell me, I will."

"Do you hear me saying stop?" came the cocky reply.

"Not yet," Roxas tried out Axel's purr as he responded.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Snorting at the redhead's retort, Roxas took Axel's earlobe into his mouth and sucked slightly. The redhead moaned at the action and Roxas took it as a sign to continue. The blond started to run his hands up and down Axel's stomach, causing the redhead to shiver at the contact. Roxas kept sending one hand dangerously low before pulling it back up, loving the way that Axel would whine ever so slightly. Finally his teasing seemed to really be getting to Axel as the redhead growled up at him and pulled on his restraints, sending him a glare.

"I'm sorry," Roxas put on his most innocent voice, "Is this," he trailed his hand back down and pulled it away, "Bothering you?"

"Damn it Roxas," Axel seemed very pissed, "I don't tease you like this."

"Hm," Roxas said thoughtfully, "True, oh well."

"I'll stop it, I'll say that…ah!"

Roxas stopped the warning by taking a firm grip on the redhead's erection. Axel fell back down on the bed, eyes closed and moaning loudly. Smirking at the withering redhead, Roxas took the opportunity to rid himself of his own pants. As the redhead started to buck up into his touch Roxas started to trail kisses down his stomach. Axel arched as he got lower and lower, stopping only to swirl his tongue in the redhead's navel. Keeping his tongue extended, Roxas created a trail down the remainder of Axel's abdomen and traced the length of the redhead's member. When the redhead tried to thrust his hips up Roxas simply pinned him to the bed. Glancing up, Roxas found emerald eyes staring down at him and couldn't help but to smirk before suddenly taking Axel's entire length into his mouth.

Axel arched violently and strained against Roxas' hold, but the blond wasn't about to just let him go. Chuckling as he continued to deep throat the redhead, Roxas was met by a loud moan and violent shudder. Bobbing his head the blond lightly traced the vein on the underside of Axel's cock, delighting in the way the redhead moaned even louder. Nipping softly along the redhead's length he swirled his tongue around the head before deep throating him once again. Feeling Axel's abdomen tighten in preparation for orgasm Roxas pulled away, earning something that was a mix between a surprised gasp and disappointed moan. The redhead glared down him as he reached over to the dresser beside the bed, taking a small bottle of lube off of it. Quickly spreading the substance over his fingers, Roxas pressed one against Axel's entrance. He couldn't help but to smirk when Axel's eyes widened slightly and his head fell back. Watching the redhead's face Roxas carefully slid his finger in, stopping when he felt Axel tighten around him.

"Just relax," Roxas whispered, trying to comfort the obviously distressed redhead.

The only reply he received was a grunt and a nod. After a few moments he felt the redhead relax around his digit and slowly started to pump and twist it, searching for Axel's prostate. After a minute or so Roxas added a second finger, his eyes trained on Axel's face for any sign of real pain. The redhead had bitten his lip and Roxas was about to ask him if he wanted to stop when Axel's eyes suddenly shot open and he moaned loudly. _Guess I found it then_. Snickering under his breath at the dazed expression the redhead was suddenly sporting, Roxas repeatedly assaulted the same spot over and over again as he scissored his fingers in an attempt to prepare the other. Adding a third finger Roxas noticed that Axel didn't seem to react to it in the least.

When he finally felt that Axel was prepared enough Roxas removed his fingers, eliciting a slight whimper from the redhead. Roxas just chuckled at that, knowing the feeling all too well. Ignoring the glare in response, Roxas spread the lube over his own length before positioning himself at Axel's entrance. "You ready?" he asked softly.

Slowly the redhead nodded, but when Roxas pushed in he winced and hissed in a breath between his teeth. Guilt flooded him as he stilled, ready to pull out if it would ease Axel's discomfort. "No," Axel's voice was barely more than a whisper, "Don't stop, it's worse that way. Just…just get it over with."

"Alright," Roxas replied, still feeling bad for causing the redhead pain.

As the redhead took deep calming breaths Roxas pressed forward until he was fully sheathed within the tight heat. Gasping slightly Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest, desperately fighting the urge to simply slam into the body beneath him. After what seemed like an eternity Axel finally whispered, "Move."

Grunting slightly in reply, Roxas withdrew so that only the head of his erection remained within the redhead before thrusting back in at the same angle that he had originally found Axel's prostate. The redhead gasped loudly, his back arching off the bed as his eyes screwed shut. Roxas had to chuckle softly when he did that, but almost immediately regretted it, well not really. The redhead had tightened his muscles around Roxas' length, sending waves of dizzying pleasure through his body and causing him to gasp in response. Thrusting back in with even more force, Roxas hit Axel's prostate once again, earning him a cry. Picking up a steady rhythm, Roxas soon found the redhead swaying his hips in time with him. Drawing ever closer to the edge, the blond marveled at how tight Axel felt around him, it was pure ecstasy. His vision starting to blur from the pure sensation of it all, Roxas had enough sense to take hold of Axel's length and pump him in time with his thrusts. The redhead screamed in response and after only a few strokes spilled over their stomachs. As Axel clenched around him Roxas was thrown over the edge as well, filling the redhead beneath him.

Falling onto the redhead below him, Roxas received an annoyed grunt. Murmuring what he hoped sounded like an apology, Roxas didn't know if he could actually formulate words at that moment, the blond lifted himself up and pulled out of the redhead. Rolling over to the side, Roxas untied Axel's hands before curling up at his side. He watched Axel's face for a moment before a fog started to overcome him and, even though it was still technically morning, he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: It's done!__ God it's weird, yet fun, to write Axel as uke. Seems to be a trend with me lately, this will be the third time in two weeks that I've done it. __What's up with Cautai?_

_Mims: He's just pissed because my suggestion for a __kink__ scene got in._

_Me: Well, it wasn't originally going to be __that kind of__scene;__ I just liked your suggestion better than Cautai's._

_Mims: I win!_

_Cautai: -pouts-_

_Me: Why is it always a contest with you two? Oh! Speaking of contests, I have one! And will bold it so people read it._

_**Introducing kelle611's make me a preview image contest!!!!! I need a preview image for my DA stuff, and, as I suck as an artist, can't come up with anything. So I'm holding Therapy ransom and as the prize. Whoever makes me the best preview gets the next chapter of Therapy before everyone but my beta. And when I say it's being held ransom I mean it. Unless I get 10, repeat 10, entries I won't post the next chapter. So even if yours sucks and you have no intention of actually winning, enter something so that you get chapter 13. Here are the rules. 1. Must be pretty and colorful. 2. No nudity if you do figures. 3.Must be in the shape of a bookmark. I can resize it to fit the guidelines, but I would rather not have to crop it. 4. There is no number four. To enter just send the picture to my email account. You can find my email on my profile. Remember, 10 entries or no new chapter.**_

_Mims: That's just evil, I like it._

_Cautai: Yeah, the next chapter is really good, you can't hold it ransom._

_Me: I can and am. And trust me people, you want the next chapter. A new character shows up to rock the boat.__ (crawls off to sleep away her cold)_


	13. exes and worries

_Me: Would I'm sorry suffice? Because I am, sorry that is, for not updating in so long. Please don't kill me!_

_Mims: Lazy bum._

_Cautai: Write! Write! Write!_

_Me: Um, so yeah, finally writing this and well…this is the seventh version so far. Also…I don't want to do review responses; they take up too much space. I'm doing the automatic reply from now on._

_Disclaimer:__ If Disney and Square Enix found out I was writing this they would send Marluxia to assassinate me._

_Warning:__ Character bashing, stubborn avoidance, and slutty exes. If you like Kairi now is a good time to stop reading. Oh, and Sora on a leash…don't look at me like that you know you want to see it._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas, mention of Roxas x someone else (oooh), Riku x Sora, mention of Zexion x Demyx._

_**Thank Kibaftw for this; she's the one who kicked me into finishing the chapter. I owed her for making me an icon for a separate account, see bottom for details, and this is what she wanted.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas just stared at the painting on the art gallery wall, his face screwed up in horror. _Why me? Why does she have to do this to me? _"Stop laughing Axel," his voice wasn't nearly as threatening as he wanted it to be.

"Oh my god!" the redhead was clutching his sides as he bent over laughing, "I can't believe Namine made that!"

"I want to die," Roxas put his head in his hands and tried to disappear.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"She painted me in a…in a…" he couldn't finish.

"In a pink…well I don't know exactly what that is," the redhead looked back at the painting in an almost thoughtful way, "But it suits you."

"If you ever want sex again I suggest you shut up," Roxas growled, fully meaning his threat.

"That's not fair!" Axel seemed more than a little taken aback.

"What did I say about shutting up?"

The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but before Roxas could interrupt him someone shrieked behind them. Turning, the couple saw a girl with auburn hair in a pink zip up dress running at them. Roxas felt his insides twist at the sight of her. "ROXY!" she shrieked as she threw herself at the blond.

Out of pure instinct Roxas stepped back out of the way of her assault and she fell on the ground in front of him. "What do you want Kairi?" the blond hissed through clenched teeth.

"Is that any way to greet the love of your life?" she pouted from the ground.

"What?" Axel looked from Roxas to the girl, his expression saying it all.

"You're not the love of my life," Roxas glared down at her, desperately fighting the urge to simply kick her in the face, "Axel is." To make his point he grabbed the redhead behind the neck and crashed their lips together.

The girl on the ground stood slowly, growling in the back of her throat. "I thought I cured you of those fag tendencies," her eye twitched as she watched the blond release the redhead, "Guess I need to reestablish just how much better women are."

"What the hell are you on about now?" Roxas threw her his best 'I will kill you' glare.

"This," she said as she grabbed him by the hair and brought their lips together.

Roxas' eyes went wide as he tried to push her away, struggling with all he had. "BITCH!" Axel screamed. Kairi was ripped away by her own hair and forcefully thrown to the ground, "Stay away from my man you whore!"

"He's not your man," her eyes narrowed as she glared up at the two men, "He's mine."

"No Kairi," Roxas tried to remain calm as he wrapped an arm around Axel's waist, "I haven't been your man for nearly three years. I told you I didn't want to see you ever again, and I meant it. I'm with Axel, I'm his, and I still don't want to see you." Roxas kept sending the auburn haired girl his best death glare in hopes that it would make her go away. The glare had made Demyx cry once, but Kairi seemed immune.

"So," she turned her attention to Axel, "Who are you?"

"The person whose name Roxas screams every night," Axel hissed. Normally Roxas would have smacked the redhead for that comment, but if it got rid of Kairi then he was willing to let it slide. "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh me," the bitch gave Axel a very smug look, "I'm the one Roxy lost his virginity to."

"Kairi," Roxas had to stop himself from strangling the girl, "If you don't leave now I will kill you, I don't care if there are witnesses."

Kairi was about to say something when there came an angry shout. "What the fuck are you doing here you cheating bitch slut bag whore from hell, Satan spawn?!" The group turned to see a very pissed and slightly red looking Sora stalking over, a stunned Riku on his heels.

"I didn't know you could talk like that So-Chan," Kairi smirked, "What happened to the cookies and kittens Sora I knew and loved?"

"I'm afraid you lost the right to speak to him the moment you cheated on Roxy," Sora snarled as he approached the now silent girl. Without warning he grabbed her by the front of her dress and slammed her against the nearest wall, right next to the pink painting. "I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you, I was serious."

"Sora!" Riku grabbed the brunet from behind and dragged him away from the wide eyed Kairi, "Don't do something you'll regret."

"I suggest you leave, now," Roxas said to Kairi without looking over at her.

"But Roxy," she began.

"I said leave," he made no attempt to hide the venom in his voice.

"Fine," she snapped, "But this isn't over. You know as well as I do that it's not." With a rather loud huff she turned and stomped away.

"What the hell just happened?" Axel said.

"That was Kairi," Sora said, his eyes narrowed as he watched her retreating back.

"I gathered that much," the redhead's tone was dry and un-amused.

"She's my ex," Roxas said softly.

"Wait, what? Roxas I don't know if you noticed but she's a girl."

"I am bi Axel," Roxas looked up at the redhead, "I've dated both guys and girls in the past."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I didn't think it was important," Roxas shrugged slightly, "Not like I'm attracted to anyone else." _It's not that big a deal, besides, I doubt Axel wanted to hear about my past sex life. I sure as hell don't want to know about his. _

"Of course it matters!"_ Okay, didn't see that coming, _ "I thought I knew everything about you, I thought I was trusted with that kind of stuff."

"Okay," Riku said suddenly taking hold of Sora's arm and starting to pull him away, "This is where we leave and never tell Demyx or Zexion about this, ever."

"But Zexion will find it funny," Sora whined as he was dragged away.

"But Axel won't," Riku said before they finally got out of earshot.

"Axel," Roxas started.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" the redhead actually looked a little hurt by the fact that he hadn't been told.

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal," Roxas sighed and took his hand, glad that Axel didn't brush it aside, "I mean it's not like it would change anything between us."

"True," Axel didn't sound convinced, "But I might have been prepared for that."

"Well, you don't know everything about Kairi. We should probably go somewhere to talk, I'm pretty sure Sora is trying to escape Riku right now so he can listen in on this conversation."

Almost on cue Riku prowled up to them. "Have you seen Sora?" the silver haired man asked.

"Got away from you huh?" Axel said.

"Yeah," Riku sighed.

"Check behind the plants," Roxas waved a hand at an indoor shrub.

"TRAITOR!" Sora yelled and ran out from behind the plant in another escape attempt.

"I think you need to get him another leash, it worked so well," Roxas looked over at Riku.

"Yeah, well, he kind of figured out how to get it off on his own."

"Wait," Axel looked between the two other men, "You put Sora on a leash?"

"Actually I put Sora on a leash," Roxas said with a slight shrug, "You know, one of those creepy child leashes that overprotective mothers get. It worked so well at keeping him in one place that I gave it to Riku."

"So I used it on him whenever we went out in public and he eventually figured it out," Riku shrugged as well, "It was a sad day when that happened. Apparently if you lock up Sora's energy for too long he goes ballistic and ends up declaring himself king of sugar, eats said sugar, and destroys stuff."

"I remember that," Roxas smiled at the memory, "Sora practically robbed that candy store at the mall. If you hadn't shown up with a credit card he would have gone to jail."

"Yeah, well I better go capture your brother before he accidentally destroys some art," Riku said as he walked off.

"Come on," Roxas pulled lightly on Axel's hand, "Let's go somewhere to talk."

"Kay," the redhead said softly.

Leading Axel out of the art gallery, Roxas looked down the street and spotted a coffee shop. Heading for that, the blond began to hope for a miracle to get him out of this. _God I don't want to do this, why do I have to tell Axel about me and Kairi? I mean, it's not like it effects us in any way. No, that's not true. Kairi showed up, it will affect us in the end. She's probably going to start stalking me now. Why did she have to show up?! Hasn't she done enough damage? _Roxas led the way into the coffee shop only to stop in his tracks. She was there; Kairi was standing in line ordering something. Hoping to go unnoticed, Roxas quickly turned and started to drag Axel back out of the shop.

"Roxy!" a voice sounded behind them.

Cringing slightly Roxas turned back around to find Kairi running towards them. "Don't talk to me," he hissed and turned to leave once again.

"No Roxas," Kairi grabbed him only to have her hand thrown away as if it were venomous, "We have to talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about," Roxas said through clenched teeth.

"Yes there is," Kairi grabbed him again.

"Stop touching me!" Roxas practically yelled. Turning to the auburn haired girl, Roxas was sorely tempted to strike her, but managed to keep that urge under control. "You want to talk," he snarled, pointedly ignoring Axel and Kairi's shocked stares, "Fine, let's talk. How about we talk about how you cheated on me repeatedly? Or maybe you want to talk about all the lies you told me. Oh I know, let's talk about how you were doing drugs right under my nose. No, we should really talk about how you used to hit me every time I was opposed to your stupid, yes stupid, ideas. So take your pick because I'm not talking about anything else."

"Roxas," Kairi started, "Please don't be like that. I only wanted to,"

"No," the blond interrupted her, "I can't do this Kairi, I'm sorry but you lost your chance. Come on Axel, I need to get out of here."

Not waiting for the auburn haired girl to respond, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and marched out of the coffee shop. He could feel everyone in the shop's eyes on him and the redhead, but he didn't care, he had to get away from that _girl_. Growling under his breath at the memories of what Kairi had put him through, Roxas practically dragged Axel down the street to his car. Coming up to the jeep, Roxas pulled the keys out of his pocket only to have them plucked out of his grip by the redhead.

"What did you do that for?" Roxas snapped at his boyfriend.

"You are way too upset to be driving," the redhead sighed slightly, "I'll drive and you can talk about what's bothering you."

Seeing the determination in Axel's emerald eyes, Roxas gave in, stomping around the side of the car and getting in the passenger side. The blond was not pleased with the situation to say the least. The day had gone to hell and he had no intention of trying to make it better at that moment. As Axel started the car, Roxas could feel his eyes fixed on him. Instead of acknowledging the redhead like a normal person would, the blond stared pointedly out the window. After about ten minutes of driving the redhead cleared his throat, something Roxas ignored. When Axel did it again the blond just laid his head on the window. There was no way he was talking about this at the moment.

"Roxas," Axel said, but the blond just continued to stare out the window. "Roxas look at me."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Roxas," the redhead's voice was lower now with just a hint of a threat in it, "I need to know what's going on."

"It's nothing." _Drop it, come on just drop it. I so don't want to go into this right now. _

"It has to be something. Look Rox, I know that there are some painful parts to your past, your dad and all, but I need to know what they are in order to help you through them."

"I just need to think this through," Roxas said in an attempt to change the direction the conversation was going in.

"Rox,"

"Just drop it okay!" Roxas finally turned back to the redhead, giving him a glare to say exactly what he thought of the situation.

Axel just growled and pulled over on the side of the road, turned off the engine and stared at the blond. "You are going to tell me what is going on or we are not going anywhere."

"Then I suppose we'll be here for a long time," Roxas shot back, turning to glare out the window again.

"Roxas," the redhead sighed, "What's with the sudden switch? You were willing to talk to me until we got to the coffee shop."

"She just got to me, that's all."

"Why? What did she do that is so bad?"

_Weren't you listening? Man, here I was thinking that he actual cared about what I said. Nope, I was mistaken; he's an ass who can just stand there off in his own little world while I have a total freak out in the middle of a coffee shop. Ass hole, can't believe I'm with him._ "I would have thought you would get an idea from the coffee shop."

"That's just an idea, no details. So let's go through what you mentioned. Um, how about the cheating?"

Roxas turned back to Axel. _He was paying attention. Damn, I'm the asshole, I'm glad I didn't say that stuff out loud though._ "It happened a lot," he said shortly.

"Rox," Axel frowned slightly and Roxas felt his stomach tighten.

"At least once a month. I found out at the end of our relationship."

"Which was how long?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, now answer the question."

"Um," Roxas stopped to think, "Five years."

"Damn," Axel ran a hand through his hair and Roxas found he couldn't look at him anymore. "Fucking whore. Okay, so next question."

"Can we just stop and go home?" Roxas really didn't want to go through all this; it wasn't something that he was exactly comfortable with.

"No," Axel snapped, "I would ask about that lies comment, but I think the cheating kind of explains that. Um…oh right, the drugs comment. What the hell was that about?"

"She was a junkie, but hid it pretty well."

"And?"

"That's all you're getting."

"Alright, alright. So, she would hit you?"

"Not hard," Roxas laid his head back on the window, suddenly very tired, "Just hard enough to let me know she wasn't happy. She never gave me a bruise or anything, but it wasn't exactly nice."

"Anything else you need to tell me about her?"

"Nope, let's go home."

"Roxas," the redhead sighed.

"Yes Axel?"

"…Nothing," with that Axel started the car back up and turned back onto the road.

Roxas glanced back at the redhead, something about that wasn't right. _Axel doesn't just give in like that. What's he up to? Gah! Stop being suspicious Roxas! You're just on edge because Kairi showed up. I really shouldn't have left it like that though. I don't need to be a therapist in order to see that I still have unresolved issues with her. Crap, I'm going to need to do something about her. I don't wanna though. Did I honestly just whine at myself in my own brain? Wow, that was kind of pathetic…Still, I don't want to do this, but I should. Whatever, I'll wait until tomorrow and if I still feel the same way then I'll call her up and fix this. I'll make it clear why I don't want her in my life and then it'll be over with and I'll never have to deal with it ever again._ Roxas looked back out the window, staring blankly at the passing streets.

They made it back to the apartment in good time, but the ride felt far too long to the blond. They hadn't spoken once since they had pulled over and Roxas was starting to get on edge. It was almost like the redhead was building up for something, but for the life of him Roxas couldn't figure out what it was. Surely he wasn't pissed about Roxas refusing to go into detail about everything; that would just be stupid. There were plenty of things that the redhead refused to talk about concerning his own past and Axel wasn't one to be a hypocrite. The blond knew for a fact that it was one of his pet peeves, so there had to be something else that was bothering him. _Alright, let's think about this. What could have been said that would piss Axel off? Oh shit, Kairi said she was the one I lost my virginity to. No, that can't be the reason he's all PMSy, he knew I wasn't a virgin the first time we had sex. Alright, think…fuck, I don't know. Maybe I should just ask him? No, that would be asking for him to yell at me. God, he's such a girl. Well, whatever it is that's bugging him has to have something to do with Kairi. Crap, I need to resolve this no matter what._

"Axel?" Roxas said tentatively as the redhead unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Hm?" Axel hummed, his eyes remaining downcast.

"I think I need to talk to Kairi," the blond looked away, unable to take the sudden intense stare that was directed at him, "I don't want to leave it how it is. I…I need closure on this whole subject."

"Then why didn't you talk to her earlier?"

Roxas flinched at Axel's cold tone. "I was too pissed to deal with her at the moment," the blond raised his eyes to meet the emerald gaze of the redhead, "But I can't leave it to fester. I need to meet with her and figure this out, only on my terms rather than hers."

Axel just stared at the blond for a moment. Roxas couldn't help but to fidget under that gaze, it was too intense and impossible to read, like he was looking at his father. Blue eyes turned away, seeking something else to look at. When the redhead sighed Roxas was finally able to look at him again. "I guess," Axel said wearily, "That makes sense."

"Yeah," Roxas said, feeling oh so eloquent, "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sure."

That night was a quiet one, neither man really saying much to the other. Roxas finally excused himself from the lack of conversation that had enveloped the pair and headed to bed. When the blond woke up the next morning he found Axel out cold on the couch. He couldn't help but frown at that. _Why is Axel on the couch? Didn't he come to bed last night? He's being such a jackass right now. You'd think he would be all happy and shit about me trying to figure things out with Kairi from the way that he wanted to talk about it earlier. _Sighing slightly, Roxas walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. _God, I'm such a girl. I cook, I clean, I'm a freaking housewife!_ Grumbling under his breath, the blond glared at the stove and grabbed cereal out of the cupboard instead. He sat at the counter to eat, not wanting to deal with the redhead at the moment. He was just finishing when said redhead walked into the kitchen a smiled cheekily.

"What's for breakfast?" Axel asked sleepily.

"Cereal."

"Oh," the redhead ran his hand through his hair before grabbing the box of cheerios from the counter.

Putting his bowl in the sink, Roxas glanced at Axel for a moment. "I'm going to go call Kairi and get this all sorted out," he said as he turned away. Walking into the living room, Roxas grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and began to go through his contacts list, slightly happy that he hadn't removed Kairi's number yet. He couldn't really remember why he hadn't taken it off, but it didn't really matter.

After a few rings Kairi picked up. "Well hello Roxy," she said smugly, "What honor do I owe this call to?"

"Cut the crap Kairi," Roxas snapped, in no mood to deal with her at the moment, "I need to talk to you, clear the air if you will."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing," she laughed and Roxas had to fight back a growl, "Though you're right we do need to…talk. Can you meet me at that bench at the park? You know, the one where we first fucked like there was no tomorrow."

"I'd rather not," Roxas muttered, "Let's meet at the coffee shop from yesterday."

"Fine, fine, see you there. What time?"

"When's good for you?"

"How about in half an hour? I can get there by then."

"Fine," Roxas snapped the phone closed and looked around to find Axel staring at him. "I have to go meet Kairi," Roxas said softly, "I'll be back in a bit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel couldn't breath, he was laughing too hard. Cracking an eye open, the redhead glanced at the pink atrocity on the wall and another wave of laughter shook through him. "Stop laughing Axel," Roxas squeaked.

"Oh my god!" Axel was fairly certain that he was crying because of the laughter at that point, "I can't believe Namine made that!"

"I want to die," Roxas seemed to curl in on himself and the redhead sobered up enough to realize that he needed to be a good boyfriend and comfort the blond.

"Oh come on," Axel patted the smaller male on the back, "It's not that bad."

"She painted me in a…in a…" the blond trailed off.

"In a pink…well I don't know exactly what that is," Axel looked back at the painting and decided that he needed to buy Roxas something pink to wear, "But it suits you."

"If you ever want sex again I suggest you shut up," Roxas growled fiercely.

"That's not fair!" Axel felt his eyes widen and actually stepped away from the blond in disbelief.

"What did I say about shutting up?"

Just as Axel opened his mouth to snap at the blond about using their sex life as a threat…again…a loud shriek sounded through the gallery. The pair turned and Axel saw an auburn haired girl in the sluttiest dress ever made that didn't involve sheer fabric running towards them. The redhead actually felt Roxas stiffen as they took in the sight of the girl and flinch when she shrieked, "ROXY!" and threw herself at him.

Roxas practically leapt away from the airborne girl, causing her to fall in a rather undignified heap on the floor. Axel scrunched up his nose when he realized that he could see up her skirt, though that wasn't exactly a large accomplishment considering how short it was. "What do you want Kairi?" a hiss caused the redhead to look away from the girl on the floor to Roxas. The blond had his teeth clenched tight, his sapphire eyes burning with such distaste that Axel was tempted to take a step back. Had that gaze been focused on him, the redhead knew he would have.

The girl, Kairi, seemed completely unaffected by Roxas' glare, actually pouting a bit as she gazed up at the pair of men. "Is that any way to greet the love of your life?" she whimpered.

"What?" Axel gasped out, his gaze shifting between Roxas and the girl. _Love of his life? What the fuck is going on here? Who the hell does she think she is?!_

"You're not the love of my life," Roxas snarled, "Axel is." Without warning the redhead found his lips crushed against Roxas', not that he was complaining.

Axel was just starting to get into the kiss when he heard a low growl. "I thought I cured you of those fag tendencies," the girl snarled as the pair separated to stare at her, "Guess I need to reestablish just how much better women are."

"What the hell are you on about now?" Roxas snapped and glared pure venom at her.

"This." Before either male could react she grabbed the blond by the hair and pressed her lips to his.

"BITCH!" Axel screeched. Grabbing Kairi's hair, he ripped her away from Roxas, throwing her on the floor. "Stay away from my man you whore!" the redhead snarled.

"He's not your man," Kairi's eyes narrowed as she glared at Axel, "He's mine."

"No Kairi," Roxas' voice was unnervingly calm, the kind of calm that made Axel want to whimper and hide. He could practically hear the desire to kill the bitch in the blonde's voice. Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel's waist and glared, "I haven't been your man for nearly three years. I told you I didn't want to see you ever again, and I meant it. I'm with Axel, I'm his, and I still don't want to see you." The blond then proceeded to give the auburn haired girl a glare that had made Axel flee on several occasions, mostly when he had tried to start something in public, Roxas wasn't much of an exhibitionist.

The girl seemed completely unaffected by Roxas' stare, instead turning her attention to Axel. "So," she said with an incredibly false smile, "Who are you?"

Something in Axel snapped, he had to show this bitch her rightful place. "The person whose name Roxas screams every night," the redhead hissed. For a moment he was fairly certain that the blond was going to hit him, but when no blow came he felt confident enough to continue, "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh me," the slut smiled with such a smug air that Axel was tempted to punch her in the face, "I'm the one Roxy lost his virginity to."

"Kairi," Roxas spoke with such venom and restrained fury that Axel was able to control his own for the time being, "If you don't leave now I will kill you, I don't care it there are witnesses." _Oh hell yeah Roxy, tell that bitch! _

The bitch opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single word another voice shouted from across the room, "What the fuck are you doing here you cheating bitch slut bag whore from hell, Satan spawn?!" Turning, Axel was more than a little startled to see that the shout had come from none other than sweet and innocent Sora. Riku seemed to be just as shocked as Axel was feeling, because he was trailing behind the brunet with his mouth hanging open and eyes slightly wide.

"I didn't know you could talk like that So-Chan," the slut's voice practically dripping with smug delight, "What happened to the cookies and kittens Sora I knew and loved?"

"I'm afraid you lost the right to speak to him the moment you cheated on Roxy," Sora snarled. Stomping up to the auburn haired bitch, Sora grabbed her by the front of her garment, Axel refused to think of it as an actual dress, and slammed her against the nearest wall. "I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you," the brunet hissed, "I was serious."

"Sora!" Riku jumped forward to remove his boyfriend from the terrified looking girl, "Don't do something you'll regret."

"I suggest you leave," Roxas said, his gaze fixed on the other side of the gallery, "Now."

"But Roxy," she whined and Axel had to fight the urge to slam her back against the wall.

"I said leave," Roxas hissed.

"Fine," she stomped her foot slightly, "But this isn't over. You know as well as I do that it's not." Huffing loudly she spun around and stomped away.

"What the hell just happened?" Axel asked.

"That was Kairi," Sora said as he glared at her retreating back.

"I gathered that much," Axel couldn't help but to roll his eyes slightly.

"She's my ex," the blond added, almost as an after thought.

_Oh…wait, ex?_ "Wait, what?" Axel blinked a few times and looked down at the blond, "Roxas, I don't know if you noticed but she's a girl."

"I am bi Axel," Roxas shrugged and met Axel's eyes, "I've dated both guys and girls in the past."

"Why wasn't I informed?" _I thought he trusted me! How could he hold back such an important detail. He knows all about my past, my preferences. God, there's so much I don't know about Rox. What else is he keeping from me?_

"I didn't think it was important," the blond shrugged in dismissal, "Not like I'm attracted to anyone else."

"Of course it matters! I thought I knew everything about you, I thought I was trusted with that kind of stuff."

"Okay," Riku cut in just as Axel was about to go into a major pouting session, reminding the redhead that he wasn't alone with Roxas at the moment, "This is where we leave and never tell Demyx or Zexion about this, ever."

Sora began to pout as he was dragged off by the silverette. "But Zexion will find it funny," the brunet whined.

"But Axel won't," Riku replied and Axel was thankful for him removing Sora from earshot, the last thing he needed was for the brunet to go blabbing about this to his brother.

"Axel," Roxas said softly.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?" the redhead said, inwardly wincing at how accusatory it came out.

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal," Roxas' voice was tired. When he reached out to take Axel's hand in his own the redhead felt some of his anger ebb away. "I mean it's not like it would change anything between us."

"True," Axel said slowly. _I guess he's technically right, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't trust me with this._ "But I might have been prepared for that."

Roxas seemed to consider that for a moment before running his hand through his messy spikes. "Well," the blond said, "You don't know everything about Kairi. We should probably go somewhere to talk, I'm pretty sure Sora is trying to escape Riku right now so he can listen in on this conversation."

"Have you seen Sora?" Riku's voice caused Axel to jump a bit.

"Got away from you huh?" the redhead asked as soon as he composed himself.

"Yeah," the silverette sighed.

"Check behind the plants," Roxas waved in the general direction of a potted bush.

"TRAITOR!" the blonde's twin screamed as he ran out from behind the plant.

"I think you need to get him another leash, it worked so well," Roxas said and Axel's brain died.

"Yeah, well, he kind of figured out how to get it off on his own," Riku sighed.

"Wait," Axel couldn't focus on either man for too long, the image of Sora being walked like a dog far to bright in his mind, "You put Sora on a leash?"

"Actually I put Sora on a leash," Roxas shrugged and Axel had an idea that Roxas probably wouldn't agree to, he wasn't exactly big on bondage for the most part, "You know, one of those creepy child leashes that overprotective mothers get." The fantasy died. "It worked so well at keeping him in one place that I gave it to Riku."

"So I used it on him whenever we went out in public and he eventually figured it out," Riku shrugged at Roxas and Axel got a whole new image that he knew he should never tell his boyfriend, "It was a sad day when that happened. Apparently if you lock up Sora's energy for too long he goes ballistic and ends up declaring himself king of sugar, eats said sugar, and destroys stuff."

"I remember that," Roxas smiled as he was obviously not having a mental perv out, "Sora practically robbed that candy store at the mall. If you hadn't shown up with a credit card he would have gone to jail."

"Yeah, well I better go capture your brother before he accidentally destroys some art," Riku said before wandering off.

"Come on," Axel snapped out of his mental movie that would have him killed by Sora, Riku and Roxas if he ever let anyone know what it was, "Let's go somewhere to talk."

"Kay," Axel said dumbly as he tried to erase the images from his mind.

The redhead allowed himself to be lead out of the art gallery and down the street. _What the hell was that all about? Roxas is way too wound up about this, it's not like him. But that's not important. He has been keeping things from me. It's not like I expect him to tell me everything about him, I don't need to know when he takes a dump or anything. But this has to be big to have riled him up like this. And he could have at least mentioned that he's bi! I mean come on! That's not exactly a small thing. I needed to know that! I mean there are always girls eyeing him, I should have been informed I needed to drive them off! Whoa, that sounded bad even in my own head. Okay Axel, you don't own him…you just have dibs. No, that's not it. He's not something I'm willing to share is all. And if this bitch can get to him…no, I won't even think it. He would never choose her over me. Would he? _Axel was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of a bell as Roxas opened a door. Looking up, the redhead found himself in a coffee shop and was about to head to the line when he felt the blond next to him freeze. Axel had only just glanced down at the younger male when Roxas started to physically drag him back towards the door.

Axel was about to ask what was wrong when a voice rang out, "Roxy!"

The blond visibly flinched at the sound of the whore screaming his name before slowly turning back to her. Axel had to fight the urge to simply smack the bitch when she came up to them. "Don't talk to me," Roxas hissed and Axel felt something squirm in his gut, something that was sickening yet oddly satisfying. _Good, bitch doesn't deserve to talk to him. Wait…how would I know whether or not she deserved to talk to him? Fuck, I'm not jealous. Nope, not at all…fuck. _

"No Roxas," the auburn haired girl grabbed hold of the blonde's hand and Axel had to bite back a growl before Roxas threw Kairi off with such venom that the sickening satisfied feeling returned to Axel's gut. "We have to talk this out," she tried again.

"There is nothing to talk about," Roxas said in a clipped tone, the sickeningly satisfying squirm seemed to get stronger.

"Yes there is," the girl grabbed Roxas again and Axel almost lashed out at her.

"Stop touching me!" the blond almost yelled. Roxas turned to Kairi with such an intense anger in his eyes that both she and Axel froze. _Holy shit, I've never seen Rox look that pissed. I should probably just stay quiet, don't want him to turn on me…_ "You want to talk," the blond snarled, "Fine, let's talk. How about we talk about how you cheated on me repeatedly?" Axel started to pay closer attention. "Or maybe you want to talk about all the lies you told me. Oh I know, let's talk about how you were doing drugs right under my nose. No, we should really talk about how you used to hit me every time I was opposed to your stupid, yes stupid, ideas. So take your pick because I'm not talking about anything else."

_Holy shit, no wonder Rox doesn't want to talk._

"Roxas," the auburn haired girl said, "Please don't be like that. I only wanted to-"

"No," Roxas cut her off, "I can't do this Kairi, I'm sorry but you lost your chance. Come on Axel, I need to get out of here."

The blond grabbed Axel's hand and started to drag him out of the coffee shop. The redhead cast a quick look behind him, taking in all the staring gazes of the other customers and the dejected Kairi before he was hauled onto the street. Axel's attention shifted back to the blond when he heard Roxas let out a low growl and decided that silence was probably still a good idea considering how angry the blond still was. As the pair came up to Roxas' jeep, Axel saw Roxas start to take his keys out and deftly snatched them away.

"What did you do that for?" the blond snapped, a deadly glint in his eyes as he glared at the redhead.

"You are way too upset to be driving," Axel explained, silently praying he didn't get attacked for his actions, "I'll drive and you can talk about what's bothering you."

The blond glared for a moment before stomping to the other side of the car and getting in, slamming the passenger side door in the process. Sighing heavily, Axel got into the driver's seat and started the car. As he drove down the street, the redhead kept glancing at Roxas, silently waiting for the other to speak. The blond simply stared out the window, his frame tense and shoulders slightly hunched. After about ten minutes of the blond persistently glaring out the window, Axel cleared his throat. If it hadn't been for the slight increase in tension in Roxas' shoulders the redhead wouldn't have thought he had been heard. Clearing his throat again, a little louder this time, Axel was yet again ignored; the smaller male opting to lay his forehead on the window instead.

Sighing heavily Axel finally spoke, "Roxas…Roxas look at me."

"No," the blond replied, sounding slightly childish in his stubbornness.

"Roxas," Axel fought to keep his frustration from becoming too apparent, "I need to know what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something," the redhead sighed. _You're not getting out of this Rox. I'm not letting you get off without talking and letting this shit out._ "Look Rox, I know that there are some painful parts to your past, your dad and all, but I need to know what they are in order to help you through them."

"I just need to think this through," the blond said dismissively.

"Rox."

"Just drop it okay!" Roxas yelled, turning to glare at the redhead.

Unable to stop the growl that erupted from his throat, Axel pulled the car onto the side of the road and cut off the engine. "You are going to tell me what is going on or we are not going anywhere," the redhead practically spat.

"Then I suppose we'll be here for a long time," the blond shot back, glaring out the window once again.

"Roxas," the redhead fought to keep his exasperation out of his voice, "What's with the sudden switch? You were willing to talk to me until we got to the coffee shop."

"She just got to me, that's all."

"Why?" Axel pushed, "What did she do that is so bad?"

For a moment the redhead thought Roxas was actually going to hit him, his posture became so threatening. "I would have thought you would get an idea from the coffee shop," he said in a clipped tone.

"That's just an idea, no details. So let's go through what you mentioned. Um," Axel paused to think, "How about the cheating?"

The blond turned back to the taller male, a look of slight shock in his eyes. "It happened a lot."

"Rox," the redhead allowed his disapproval to slip into his voice.

"At least once a month. I found out at the end of our relationship."

_How the hell could anyone cheat on my Roxas?!_ "Which was how long?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, now answer the question." _ Plus I want to know how long that bitch had her claws sunk into you._

"Um…five years."

"Damn," Axel whistled slightly as he ran a hand through his crimson spikes, "Fucking whore. Okay, so next question."

"Can we just stop and go home?" the blond sounded tired, so much so that Axel nearly gave in. But he had to know what had happed to Roxas in the past, it was only fair.

"No," the redhead forced his tone to be harsh, "I would ask about the lies comment, but I think the cheating kind of explains that. Um…oh right, the drugs comment. What the hell was that about?"

"She was a junkie, but hid it pretty well."

"And?" Axel asked after a moment of silence.

"That's all you're getting."

"Alright, alright," the blonde's tone was becoming more and more stressed, Axel wasn't about to push his luck too far, "So, she would hit you?"

"Not hard," Roxas sighed as he laid his head on the window once again, "Just hard enough to let me know she wasn't happy. She never gave me a bruise or anything, but it wasn't exactly nice."

"Anything else you need to tell me about her?" Axel asked softly, not wanting to push the issue further, but desperately wanting to know.

"Nope, let's go home."

"Roxas," the redhead sighed heavily. _Why won't you let me in? It can't be that bad, whatever you went through. Just open up, you'll feel a hell of a lot better._

"Yes Axel?"

"…Nothing."

Feeling rather defeated, Axel started the car back up and headed home once again. _Why won't he just open up to me on his own? Does he not care enough about me, about us to do that? God damn it, I don't want to be more invested in this than he is. What if…no…but, what if I'm just something to pass the time with? No. Don't even think that, he said he loved me, he wouldn't use me like that. He's probably just in some mood, yeah that's it, just some mood. Maybe he's pregnant._ That brought a brief smile to the redhead's face, but it was quickly erased._ Why is he being so damn stubborn about not letting me in though? He's never been this adamant about not telling me anything before. Is he hiding something from me?_

After one of the most excruciatingly uncomfortable car rides in Axel's life, the pair finally made it back to their apartment. Roxas seemed almost jittery to the redhead, jumping whenever Axel made a move to speak. As they made the way up to apartment Axel pretty much resigned himself to the fact that the blond wasn't going to let him in on anything important. Deciding to sulk and plot how to get Roxas to open up, the older man was caught off guard by the soft voice behind him. "Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel couldn't bring himself to look at the blond.

"I think I need to talk to Kairi," Roxas looked down at his feet as Axel looked at him incredulously, "I don't want to leave it how it is. I…I need closure on this whole subject."

"Then why didn't you talk to her earlier?" Axel couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice at that, wincing slightly when the blond flinched.

"I was too pissed to deal with her at the moment," Roxas said as he gave the redhead a defeated pleading look, "But I can't leave it to fester. I need to meet with her and figure this out, only on my terms rather than hers."

_He wants to see her again? He honestly wants to see her again? Oh fuck, don't the abused tend to go back to their abusers? No, don't even think it. This is not the time to get all insecure. Oh shit, Roxas is looking at me. What do I do? I can't just say no, that's unsupportive, but I don't want Roxas to be alone with that bitch…he's still looking at me…fuck…_ "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah," the blonde's voice seemed somewhat numb, "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sure," Axel said shortly.

The night was spent in silence, Roxas seemed to be avoiding Axel while the redhead was silently fuming to himself that the blond refused to open up. When Roxas finally excused himself to bed the redhead just watched him go. After a few minutes, once he was certain the younger male wasn't coming back out of the bedroom, Axel grabbed the phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello," a man's groggy voice answered after a moment.

"Hey Marly…were you sleeping?" Axel frowned and looked at the clock.

"No...Yuna and I just finished ha-ow woman!"

"She hit you didn't she?"

"Yes," the pink haired man's pout was evident even in his voice, "What do I owe this call to anyway? Shouldn't you and lover boy be cuddling?"

"I think Rox and I had a fight," Axel sighed.

"Ooh, what about?"

"You don't need to sound so damn pleased about it," the redhead sighed, "Roxas' ex-girlfriend showed up to Namine's art thingy today."

"Wait…Roxas is gay."

"Apparently," Axel said bitterly, "He's bi, but that's not the point. This ex is a total bitch and a whore, did some real messed up shit to Rox in the past. I got him to tell me a bit about it, but he won't open up at all."

"That's not good Axel," a woman's voice said.

"Hey Yuna, Marluxia get bored with me?"

"No, he's just not good with this stuff. So tell me what the real problem is. You've never been one to get all worked up about people not telling you all the details before."

"He's meeting up with her tomorrow, clear the air or something, and he doesn't want me to go."

"Well…you should give him some space, let him figure it out so he can talk to you."

"But what if this bitch wants to get back together? They've got history, bad history but history none the less. They were together for five years, it couldn't have been all bad."

"Wow, five years? Look, Axel, just let this play itself out, don't do anything rash that you'll regret."

"I guess you're right," Axel mumbled, "Thanks Yuna, I'm going to head to sleep now."

"Okay Axel, call me and let me know how things go okay."

Hanging up Axel glanced at the bedroom, but decided against going to bed immediately. He just couldn't really imagine laying down with Roxas just yet. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until the sound of Roxas moving about the kitchen woke him up. Sitting up groggily, the redhead looked around for a moment before realizing that he had spent the night on the couch. Getting up, Axel made his way into the kitchen, giving the rather annoyed looking blond a cheeky smile in hopes of lightening the mood. "What's for breakfast?" the redhead asked innocently.

"Cereal," came the cold reply.

"Oh."

As Axel was grabbing a bowl and some cereal for himself when the blond hopped down and glanced at him. "I'm going to go call Kairi and get this all sorted out," Roxas said before turning and walking away. Trying to be inconspicuous Axel positioned himself so that he could overhear Roxas' conversation.

"Cut the crap Kairi," Roxas snapped into his cell phone and Axel felt a little thrill of satisfaction in his stomach, "I need to talk to you, clear the air if you will."

A moment of silence followed where Kairi answered.

"I'd rather not." _Rather not what? Couldn't he have used the home phone so I could pick up the other receiver? I want to know what the bitch is saying!_ "Let's meet at the coffee shop from yesterday."

Another pause.

"When's good for you?"

"Fine," Roxas snapped the phone closed and looked around to find Axel staring at him. "I have to go meet Kairi," Roxas said softly, "I'll be back in a bit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I am sooooo sorry for how late this is!! I got seriously sidetracked with Final Fantasy for a while. But I'm making a conscious decision right now. I am working on 3 stories alone at the moment. This since there are only 3 more chapters, Stolen because it's my new baby, and a story called Blood of an Oracle which is an original story for y!gallery. So I'd like to say that I'm not publishing the majority of my stuff here or on deviant art anymore. I'm primarily using my y!gallery account. To access my account you must be a member of the site and logged in. Just click my homepage button on my profile to find me as you cannot search for me. It is an 18 plus site, so if you're under 18 and make an account do not under any circumstances post anything there. If you get found out you will be banned. They are not lenient about this at all. But if you don't post then you will most likely not get banned. Do not mention your real age either if you do that, you'll get reported and banned. It is also a strictly yaoi site, the hetero stuff I'm starting to do will end up on my deviant art or here. If it's smut go to NaremeHaven as we are the same person and that is the account I use for smut. It's mostly inactive though._


	14. Let's meet again

_Me: I'm finally able to get to this chapter! I have wanted to do this chapter for like 5 months. And there are only 3 more chapters including this one. _

_Mims: You're rather happy about being able to finish this._

_Me: I just want to wrap it up after so long. Plus Kiba is going away in a few weeks, so I'm finishing this up for her. Due to the size of the damn chapter I'm breaking it up for easy reading. Also, I can't do lemons on this account anymore. My…friend…NaremeHaven has a very similar writing style, muses, story ideas, story names, words in the stories, what have you. Also…chapter names are rather important at the moment._

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing but an idea and a sick, sick mind._

_Warning:__ Drama, major drama. I can't say much more or it will give way too much away._

_Written with the song "Not Alone" playing on a loop for Axel's half. I listened to katethegreat19 on youtube's version. For Roxas' half I listened to "Forces (godhand mix)" from Berserk and "The Chauffeur" by Sleepthief_.

_**Please don't kill me for what you are about to read, blame Mims as it was her idea.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel watched as Roxas left the apartment, a sinking feeling in his gut. _Come on Axel, he's just going to go get this straightened out so he never has to see her again. It's no big deal._ The redhead fidgeted a bit before sighing loudly and grabbing the phone from the counter.

"Axel, do you have any idea what time it is?" an annoyed female voice snapped.

"Yes Larxene I'm well aware what time it is," Axel said, "But I need someone to talk to and I thought of you."

"Lucky me…call back in half an hour, I just got up."

"Larx, I really need someone to talk to now."

"It can't be that important," the blonde's irritation was even more apparent.

"Roxas just went off to see his ex and he won't tell me about what."

"…okay it is kind of important," Larxene sighed heavily, "Look, I'll call you back in a few minutes, just let me get dressed and grab something to eat okay."

"Sure…"

Grudgingly Axel hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and stared at the wall numbly. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not that big a deal right? Just Roxas talking to that bitch, nothing to worry about. Larx is going to tell you the same thing once you explain everything to her, just wait. …Roxas wouldn't cheat on me would he? Gah, why am I doing this to myself?! I'm just over reacting, that's all._ The phone rang and the redhead answered it before a second ring could go off. "Hello!"

"Wow Axel, eager much?" Larxene chuckled.

"I'm just freaking out," Axel sighed.

"Alright, tell me what's going on."

"Roxas saw his ex whore yesterday at Namine's art thing and she wanted to talk, but Rox didn't want to talk, so Sora called her a cheating bitch slut bag whore from hell Satan spawn and threatened to kill her so she left. Then I wanted to know why a girl was saying that she slept with Rox and he said he's bi so I was like what the hell and he acted like it was no big deal and-"

"Axel," Larxene interrupted, "Breath."

"Okay…"

"Good, now tell me what happened while still breathing. Start from the beginning, I didn't really understand that."

"Okay. Rox and I went to his sister Namine's art show thing yesterday and this girl showed up, Kairi. She's Roxas' ex and she wanted to talk to Roxas, but Roxas' entire family freaked and kicked her out. I asked what happened and Roxas said that he used to date the bitch and that he's bi. He never told me that before, he said it wasn't important. Don't you think I should have been informed that he likes girls too?"

"Well," Larxene said thoughtfully, "It's not like it would change anything, he does care about you, but I guess it would have been nice to know that you needed to keep an eye out for over friendly girls."

"Exactly! I know he wouldn't cheat…right…no of course he wouldn't, but I just would like to be informed about these things, you know?"

"I get it, what else happened?"

"Well, we went to this coffee shop because Rox wanted to explain what was going on, but when we got there the bitch was there. Roxas wanted to leave, but the whore noticed us. She actually touched him! I wanted to rip her fucking head off. But Rox knocked her off and I gotta say that felt really good. Then Roxas basically dragged me down the street to the car and he was pissed, you seriously have no idea how pissed off he was. He was just fuming, but not saying a damn thing. You should have seen the look on his face when I took the car keys from him, it was like he was going to attack me or something. But I couldn't let him drive, he would have hit someone. So I was driving home and he would not talk to me, I had to pull over and force him to talk to me. It was like he just shut down and he's never done that to me before."

"Well I'm sure it wasn't something that was easy to talk about," Larxene said thoughtfully, "What was it that he didn't want to give up anyway?"

"Details about his relationship with Kairi. They had a shit relationship, she was a cheating whore, did drugs, abusive, you name it, but he stayed with her for 5 years. And you know what they say, people go back to their abusers."

"I'm sure he won't go back Axel, Roxas loves you."

"He's meeting with her right now," Axel pouted slightly, "Clear the air, that's what he said."

"I'm sure it's not that big a deal."

"…you don't sound convinced," the redhead said softly.

"Axel," Larxene said sadly, "What do you want me to say? That it's nothing? That Roxas loves you? You already know that, what I have to say isn't going to change that. The thing is, if you're having doubts they're there for a reason and it may not be because of what Roxas is doing."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that you need to think about where your relationship is that makes you wonder whether or not Roxas could be cheating."

"…thanks I guess."

"No problem," Larxene said cheerfully, "Now if you will excuse me I actually have a life."

Hanging up the phone Axel groaned softly and ran his hands over his face and leaned back into the couch cushions. "I'm not being paranoid am I? No, of course not. I'm just being…I'm being a suspicious ass, that's what. God, I'm such a bad boyfriend. Of course Roxas isn't cheating on me, why would he? I'm talking to myself. Stop that Axel!" … "I need to see Roxas…if I see him then I will know once and for all that he's not cheating. I'll just see him, having coffee, cursing that bitch out, and no cheating. I'm talking out loud again. I'm coming off as crazy even to myself. Stop it already you freaking lunatic!"

The redhead fidgeted on the couch for a moment before standing and heading for the door. Silently cursing the fact that Roxas had taken the car, Axel put on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed out. It took him nearly twenty minutes to walk to the coffee shop, but when he made it he was treated to a rather unsettling sight. Roxas and Kairi were sitting on the same couch in the shop, right at the window. Axel ducked into a Subway on the other side of the street, quickly ordering and sitting down where he could watch the pair without being seen himself. The redhead had to bite back a growl when he saw the whore smile sweetly at Roxas, reaching over his leg for something and bringing their faces unnecessarily close. She said something before drawing back, a soft smile on her face. Roxas shrugged slightly, but when he turned his head to face her there was a smile touching his lips as well. As Axel watched, the pair exchanged brief touches, occasionally laughing with each other. It was all far too friendly for Axel's tastes, but he felt himself calming a bit as he watched them. There was nothing other than a good natured vibe between the two.

Then Kairi got a look. It was sultry and sexual, her eyes burning slightly, her lips pouting. The auburn haired girl ran a hand down Roxas' arm, just a few fingers trailing over his skin. Leaning down she whispered something into the blonde's ear and Axel couldn't help but bristly. That's when her eyes flicked to him and the two glared at each other briefly. A smirk flashed across her face and quite suddenly she was kissing Roxas. Standing up, his body rigid with rage, Axel watched as Kairi slipped her hand into Roxas' hair. The blond seemed shocked, but he certainly wasn't pulling away. Axel stood in shock for a moment before growling a curse and storming out of the sub shop and down the street.

He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get away from the blond before he did something that he would truly regret. Axel wasn't really aware where he was or how long he had been wandering, the image of that whore kissing Roxas and Roxas letting her was taking up most of the redhead's brain capacity at the moment. _Why didn't he pull back?! Why did he just let her? At least he wasn't engaging in the kiss…was he? Oh god, what if he was just startled by her doing it in public? What if that's a usual occurrence and he was just caught off guard? He certainly didn't seem to object to it in any way. It doesn't matter! He let that whore touch him! He LET her kiss him! He doesn't care about me, I'm probably just something to occupy his time that his family won't care about. _Axel stopped dead, horror written on his face. _He was just using me_. The realization ripped through the redhead and it took everything he had not to break down right there on the street.

Looking around, Axel spotted a bar and headed straight for it, not the least bit caring that it was barely noon. Pushing the door open the redhead was assaulted by the scent of cheep alcohol, stale vomit, and sweat. None of it seemed to touch Axel as he made his way up to the bar, slumping over a stool dejectedly.

"What you want?" a large man asked gruffly.

"What's the strongest thing you've got?" Axel looked at him seriously.

"Tequila coming up," the man said before disappearing for a moment.

"Pretty early to be hitting the hard stuff," a soft voice commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, life sucks right now," Axel muttered, glancing at the man who had spoken. A small dirty blond sat on the stool next to him, a daiquiri in front of him. He had a heart shaped face, softly mischievous blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Name's Zidane (1)," said the blond, "And you might be?"

"Axel," the redhead muttered looking back at the bar keeper as he came back with a bottle of tequila and a glass. Grabbing the bottle and ignoring the glass, Axel took a swig of the liquid, his face scrunching up as the alcohol burned his throat on the way down.

"Life's got to really be sucking if you're drinking straight from the bottle," Zidane commented, "Why don't you tell me about it sweetie?"

"My boyfriend is cheating on me," Axel said shortly, a scowl across his face as he took another swig, "With a girl."

"Ouch," Zidane took a sip of his daiquiri and glanced at the redhead again.

"What?" Axel said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing," Zidane said.

The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes as Axel downed half the bottle. The redhead was just starting to get a nice buzz going when Zidane opened his mouth again. "So why don't you tell me about this guy."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Axel asked, but his voice was lacking venom.

"Well," the blond said lightly, "Seems to me that this kind of thing would really get to a guy, at least it would get to me, and the best way to deal with it is to talk it out."

"You sound like Roxas," the redhead sighed, "You gonna be my therapist now?"

"Only if you let me," the blond purred and emerald eyes flicked to him in shock. The heart shaped face showed nothing but innocence however, and Axel wrote it off as his own imagination.

"Well," Axel said shakily, "Rox and I have been going out for…for…um, I can't remember the exact amount of time, but a while now." Axel took another swig of tequila. "And things have been great. Really great. I've never been with someone like him before. He doesn't treat me like the screw up I am, you know? Well, he does, but only when I actually screw up. I told him I love him, never done that for anyone else. And what does the fucker do? He goes off with his ex-girlfriend."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Zidane said thoughtfully, "He could just be friends with her now."

"I saw them kissing," Axel smiled sadly and took another drink, squinting when he realized there was barely a quarter of the liquid left, "In public. Anyone could have seen them. He doesn't care about me, doesn't give a shit about the fact that he's the only reason that I'm not in jail. Nope. I'm just some play thing to him. He must have been pretty bored to ask me to move in with him. Do you have any idea what that's like? To find out that you're not important?"

"No, not really," Zidane said softly, "I'm sorry, I really am. But now I've got a little question that may be important."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"

Axel sat staring at the wall in front of him for a moment, trying to get his brain to work properly. _What am I going to do about it? I can't just let this slide, the whore wins that way. Wait, who's the whore again? Was it the bitch or was it Roxas? They're both whores. Fuck em…yeah, fuck em._ "Fuck em," the redhead breathed, "They aren't worth my time."

"How you gonna do that?" Zidane asked with a faint smile.

Axel's head swiveled so that he was looking at the dirty blond, crimson spikes swaying with the motion. Their eyes met and the redhead gulped slightly. There was no denying that the mischievous look in the blonde's eyes had increased, but he was also chewing on his lip slightly, leaning forward slightly, running his hand over Axel's thigh ever so gently. Gulping again, Axel leaned forward, his eyes never leaving those softly smiling blue pools in front of him. When their lips connected Axel finally let his eyes slip shut, concentrating on the slightly bitter yet incredibly sweet taste invading his mouth. _Cigarettes and strawberries, he tastes like cigarettes and strawberries_. Axel felt a hand slip into his hair and groaned slightly before pulling back.

"I can't do this," he said huskily.

"Why not," Zidane's voice held more than a slight hint of annoyance to it.

"Roxas-"

"Cheated on you," the blond interrupted, "And you're drunk. Drunk and with a reason for revenge. Come on Ax, it's not your fault, it's his for lying to you."

Before Axel could respond there were lips against his once again. Rather than fighting it the redhead simply let himself be swept up in the feel of the kiss. Zidane had the most wonderfully soft lips and seemed to know exactly how to move them against Axel's, softly caressing his and sending shivers down the redhead's spine. Groaning slightly, Axel fisted the dirty blond locks, pulling the smaller man against his frame. He couldn't stop himself from stiffening when he felt the other's arousal press against him. Zidane seemed to sense his hesitation, deftly cupping Axel's own burgeoning arousal and drawing out another groan.

Breaking the kiss, Axel looked down at the blond for a moment. "How far do you want this to go?" he asked softly.

"As far as you're willing babe," Zidane purred, "But not here; not really into the whole public thing."

"We could," Axel stopped.

"Could what?"

"We could go back to my place. Roxas won't be there, he's too busy with his whore."

"And if he does show then so what?" Zidane smiled, "Just giving him a taste of his own medicine right?"

"Right," Axel breathed.

"I've got a car," the blond said, a soft smile touching his lips, "I'm not too drunk to drive."

"Okay," the redhead said, "Let's go."

Standing, Axel laid enough money for his drink and Zidane's on the counter and caught the bar tender's eye. The pair left, arms around each other's waists, and made their way out to the parking lot behind the bar. Axel couldn't help but whistle slightly when he saw the blonde's car. "Mercedes," he said, "Nice."

"I do quite well," Zidane smirked.

"What do you do?" Axel asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"Accountant," the blond shrugged, "It's kind of boring, but it's worth it."

"I can see," the redhead smirked as he rubbed against the leather seat.

"So what do you do?"

"I work at a restaurant," Axel shrugged, "Some friends got me the job after I lost my old one."

"Where'd you used to work?"

"Post office. Got fired for starting a fire in the break room."

"Nice."

"Thank you," Axel smirked before giving his address to the blond.

They needed to pass the coffee shop in order to get to the apartment, but Axel couldn't bring himself to look. He didn't want to see them together, see Roxas' complete disregard for what they had. He'd show him though. If what they had really meant so little to the blond, he'd show him. The car ride was filled with relatively friendly banter, but Axel couldn't help but feel nervous. _How can I do this? Am I really as bad as him? Yes, yes I am. He deserves a taste of his own medicine, that's the only way he's going to learn._ "This is it," the redhead said distractedly when they arrived.

"Nice place," Zidane purred, putting the car in park and leaning over Axel's body, "Wanna show me inside?"

"Sure," the redhead said breathlessly.

Slipping out of the car, Axel quickly went around to Zidane's side, startled when the dirty blond pressed his body close. The redhead couldn't stop the groan that burst forth when Zidane cupped him through his pants and didn't hesitate to return the kiss when the smaller male brought their lips together. After a moment they parted, panting slightly. With a soft grin Axel led the way back to the apartment, fumbling with the keys a bit when Zidane started groping him through his pants. The alcohol was really starting to get to the redhead, his vision was starting to spin and he really couldn't say how he managed to make it to the bed. Or how his clothes seemed to vanish. Or how Zidane ended up with his head buried between his legs, those soft lips wrapped around Axel's cock. What he could say was exactly how loud Roxas' scream was when he walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" the blond screeched.

"Roxas," Axel slurred as Zidane sat up wide eyed.

"OUT!" Roxas screamed, eyes like sapphire flames.

"But-"

"GET OUT!!"

"Calm down," Zidane tried.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME YOU WHORE!" Roxas turned to the other blond, "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"I think I should leave," Zidane muttered.

"You think?" Roxas spat.

Axel and Roxas watched as Zidane gathered his things and slunk around the other blond. The redhead couldn't help but flinch when Roxas' gaze returned to him. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing?!" the blond snarled.

"Getting even," Axel replied dumbly.

"Getting even…for what?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Don't lie to me!" Axel yelled, standing and grabbing his underwear.

"I'm not lying! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED!"

"I only cheated because you were cheating on me with that whore Kairi!"

"I never cheated on you!"

"I saw you!" Axel snarled, his eyes blazing, "I saw you kiss her in the coffee shop!"

Roxas took a step back, insult written all over his face. "You followed me?" he asked, "You didn't trust me enough to accept that I was setting thing right with Kairi?"

"Yeah," Axel glared, "And it's a good thing I didn't trust you. I saw you kiss her, I got pissed, I got drunk, and I got even!"

"She kissed me!" Roxas took a step forward, his hands balled into fists, "And if you were watching then you know I punched her in the face for doing that as soon as I got over the shock!"

"Don't lie to me!" Axel spat, "You just sat there!"

"Only for a moment! I was shocked!"

"…you really pushed her away?"

"No," Roxas growled, "I really punched her in the face! Get out Axel, get dressed and get out. I don't want you in my home anymore."

"Roxas I-"

"NO!" Roxas interrupted, "I don't want to hear it! We're over Axel. Get. Out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas couldn't stop himself from feeling a little guilty for leaving Axel by himself so he could deal with Kairi, but it was for the best. Axel would just get possessive and probably end up fighting with Kairi if he came along. Roxas wasn't even certain he could stop himself from fighting with Kairi at the moment, but he had to at least try to get some closure or it would eat at him for the rest of his life. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea…no, I have to do this. Axel won't mind, he may be a bit peeved right now, but it's for the best. He is the one who wanted me to get this out to begin with. I just have to survive Kairi and I'm home free. It'll just be Axel and I. _

The thought of it just being him and the redhead from then on sent a thrill through the blond. And he paused as he reached his car. _Why is it that I feel that way? I know I love Axel, there's no question there, but that thrill. It's strange, I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. That's really something, I never thought I'd be the type to settle down. _With a slight smile the blond got in the car and drove to the coffee shop, but as soon as he pulled up his mood began to turn. Spotting Kairi waiting outside he knew exactly why._ God I don't want to do this._

"Roxas!" the auburn haired girl called, waving at the blond.

Waving slightly, Roxas got out of his car and made his way dejectedly over to Kairi. "Hey," he muttered.

"Well aren't you friendly," Kairi put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly, "You're the one who wanted to meet after all."

"I know, I know," Roxas sighed, "I'm just tired is all."

"Okay…" she didn't sound convinced, "Well come on, let's get something to drink."

"Sure."

The pair made their way to the counter and Kairi looked at the menu board for a moment before turning to the employee behind the counter. "One large double espresso, dark chocolate, no foam frapimachino please," she ordered cheerfully, "And let me guess, you're going to have a hot chocolate?"

"No," Roxas said shortly, "A small white mocha please."

"That will be nine dollars please," the man behind the counter said dryly.

Kairi turned to look at Roxas expectantly and with a sigh he pulled out his wallet, paying for the both of them. Moving silently to the end of the counter to wait for his drink, Roxas purposefully ignored Kairi's attempts to start a conversation, mentally collecting himself and preparing what he was going to say. As soon as their drinks were ready Roxas grabbed his and lead the way over to a free couch by one of the windows. _If we're where everyone can see us she won't do something she'll regret…okay, I won't do something I'll regret, but still. Why am I lying to my own mind? I'm so messed up._ Sitting down Roxas began to fidget.

"Roxy," Kairi said softly, "Just say what you need to say."

"Okay…" Roxas looked up and swallowed, "I've been thinking, about what we had, and I don't ever want that back. It hurt more than anything to be with you, I didn't realize until after we broke up that simply being with you hurt. We weren't meant to be, that much is clear."

"Why can't we ever be together again?" the auburn haired girl frowned.

"I love Axel," the blond smiled softly, sipping his coffee before looking back at Kairi, "I truly love him. I want to be with him for the rest of my life, I never wanted that before. Kairi, we were never really meant to be together, you know that. We made good friends before we got together, I want that back, but I don't want anything more."

"I understand," there was a distinct note of sadness in Kairi's voice, but she smiled softly, "I had just hoped…I'm not that person anymore Roxy, I'm not some horrible girl who would cheat on the person who trusted them more than anything. I got help for the drugs, I've been clean for nearly a year now. I know what I did was cruel and I need to make it better, you know?"

"Yeah," Roxas smiled softly, looking up at her, "So we can be friends again?"

"As long as Axel doesn't mind."

"Oh he minds," Roxas laughed slightly, "He's shown he can be rather possessive, but I don't think he'll care in the long run."

"It doesn't bother you that he doesn't trust you?" Kairi said suddenly, a good natured grin on her face.

"I kind of like it," Roxas shrugged slightly as he looked at her.

"So you're that kind of guy huh?" the auburn haired girl laughed and knocked his shoulder with her own.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the blond asked.

"You're the bottom."

"So what if I am?" Roxas said airily. _This is going well, we're actually being friendly again. I would never have thought we'd get to this point ever again. _

Suddenly Kairi's body language changed drastically. She leaned her chest forward, her eyes flashing and lips pouting. "You deserve to be on top," she said with a voice like silk before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Roxas froze, eyes wide, as Kairi moved her mouth against his. Part of him recognized the familiar feel of it and surrendered, but another part made him want to vomit. Realizing he wasn't reacting, Roxas drew back as is he had been struck. "What the fuck?!" he yelled, everyone in the coffee shop turning to look at him as he lashed out, punching Kairi in the nose. Wiping his mouth in disgust he stormed out, ignoring the shocked faces of those he passed.

Stomping to his car, Roxas fumbled with his keys for a moment. "What was that for?!" an angry man's voice cut through the blonde's thoughts and he turned back to see one of the people from the coffee shop glaring at him.

"I don't see how it concerns you," Roxas snapped.

"It concerns me because I'm not going to let some guy abuse his girlfriend," the man snapped.

"She's not my girlfriend," the blond growled, "She's my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me for five years, showed up out of the blue, and kissed me even though I'm with a guy right now! I'm not abusing anyone, I'm telling her I don't want her in my fucking life! And you have no right to get involved in that."

The man looked taken aback. "I didn't realize…"

"No, you didn't. Don't get involved in stuff that doesn't involve you."

Getting into the car and starting it up, the blond throws one last glare at the stunned looking man before pulling out of the parking lot. _What the hell was his problem? God I need to talk to Axel. _Roxas had to keep reminding himself about the speed limit as he drove back to his apartment. Quickly making his way into the apartment, the blond looked around for his redhead, frowning slightly when he couldn't find him. Sighing heavily he grabbed the phone, dialing Axel's cell number. His frown only deepened when the device went off from the kitchen counter. With a sigh he hit the call cancel button and dialed Sora's number instead.

There was a click of the phone being picked up, but Sora didn't answer right away. From a slight distance away the brunet's voice sounded. "RIKU, I NEED TO ANSWER THE PHONE, STOP PULLING ON IT! ... NO I WON'T RUN OFF, TAKE IT OFF! (2)"…"Hello?"

"…please tell me you're wearing clothes," Roxas sighed.

"Of course I am," Sora's voice was dismissive, "I wouldn't have answered the phone if Riku and I were doing unholy things to each other…he's looking at me weird."

"Sora," Roxas said seriously, "I would be looking at you weird if I were there."

"Stop it Rikuuuuu," Sora whined, "Roxas, Riku is groping me!"

"Give the phone to Riku."

"Hello Roxas, you'll have to call back as I am currently tying your brother up with a new leash and having my way with him," Riku said happily.

"I need to talk to my brother now."

"It can wait, trust me."

"Riku, I just had to go talk to Kairi, I need to speak with my brother."

Riku heaved a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, "Fine, but you owe me."

"No I don't, you owe me for that time I didn't let Sephiroth and Cloud find out you and Sora used their bed to-"

"FINE!"

"Hey Roxy!" Sora said happily as if the phone had never left his hands, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I just went to talk to Kairi," Roxas sighed as he plunked down on the couch.

"Ooh," Sora cringed, "How'd that go?"

"Not well, well it started out okay actually. We met for coffee, we were civil, I thought we might end up as friends again, then she kissed me."

"That whore!" Sora yelled and there was a thud as if he had leaped to his feet, "I'm going to kill her-ack!"

"Sora?!" Roxas said quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Forgot I was wearing the collar," came the breathless reply.

"Wooooow," Roxas whistled as Riku's laughter sounded in the background.

"Shut up!"

Roxas chuckled a little before clearing his throat. "Sora, you don't need to kill Kairi, I punched her in the face."

"Good for you!" Sora whooped.

"You wouldn't believe what happened after I walked out on her though."

"Ooh, do tell."

"That sounded incredibly gay," Roxas grinned slightly.

"Oh bite me-not you Riku!"

"Should I call back?" the blond asked.

"No, no, what happened after you walked out."

"Some guy came out yelling about me abusing my girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Well I did punch her…I guess the guy thought I was one of those abusive guys that smacks their girlfriend around."

"No offense Roxy," Sora said seriously, "But you are too small to smack anyone around."

"I can smack you around," Roxas retorted.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"When and where?"

"Oh I'm so going to beat your behind, you're not going to be able to walk once I'm done with yo-eeee!" Sora squealed slightly.

"What?"

"STOP IT RIKU I MEAN IT! I AM TALKING TO MY BROTHE-" the brunet cut off.

"…I'll call back," Roxas said as he quickly hung up.

Sighing slightly Roxas stood up and wandered around the apartment for a bit, but it seemed oddly big without Axel there to occupy himself with. _Where did Axel get to anyway? He probably bopped into work for a bit…wait, did he work today? I think I'll go bug him._ Roxas smiled slightly as he grabbed his car keys again and headed out. Ten minutes later he walked into the restaurant that Axel worked at and got an evil glare from Larxene.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked shortly.

"I'm looking for Axel…" Roxas said hesitantly, "I couldn't remember if he worked today or not."

"He doesn't work today," Larxene frowned slightly, "You need to find him and explain yourself though."

"What? Why?" the blond male asked.

"He thinks you're considering going back to some Kairi girl," Larxene shrugged.

"I just told Kairi I never want to see her again, I don't want anything to do with her. And how did you know about that anyway?"

"Axel called me earlier, when you were heading off to meet with her. He's really annoying…insecure…whatever. I'm working Roxy, can you call me later if you wanna talk or am I going to have to get Marly out here?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Roxas chuckled and waved as he turned and left.

_He probably just went out to cool down or walk around or something. I should just go home and wait for Axel to show up._ Humming slightly to himself, Roxas got back in his car and headed towards his apartment again. He made fairly good time, but once he got to his apartment door he froze. Something was off, the door was unlocked and he knew he had locked it when he left. A slight smile touched his lips as he realized Axel must have returned home while he was gone. Pushing the door open Roxas peered around, not seeing the redhead. Dropping his keys on the counter Roxas stilled, a rather suspicious sound reaching his ears. Walking towards the source of the sound, the blond couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized it was from the bedroom.

Feeling slightly numb, the blond pushed open the bedroom door and went numb to his core. There was Axel, eyes closed and pleasure written on his face as a small, dirty blond lowered his head, taking the redhead's length into his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Roxas screeched.

"Roxas," Axel slurred as the dirty blond jumped into a sitting position.

"OUT!" Roxas screamed, anger pulsing through his veins.

"But-" Axel tried

"GET OUT!!"

"Calm down," the small male sitting on Roxas' bed said shakily.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME YOU WHORE!" Roxas turned to the other blond, "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"I think I should leave."

"You think?" Roxas spat.

Axel and Roxas watched as the other blond gathered his things and slunk around his fuming counterpart. Axel flinched slightly when Roxas turned his gaze back to him and a small part of the blond cackled gleefully. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing?!" the blond snarled.

"Getting even," Axel replied dumbly.

"Getting even…for what?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Don't lie to me!" Axel yelled, standing and grabbing his underwear.

"I'm not lying! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHEATED!"

"I only cheated because you were cheating on me with that whore Kairi!" Axel suddenly seemed a little more certain of himself.

"I never cheated on you!"

"I saw you!" Axel snarled, his eyes blazing, "I saw you kiss her in the coffee shop!"

Roxas took a step back, the insult that he wasn't trusted ripping through him. "You followed me?" he asked, "You didn't trust me enough to accept that I was setting thing right with Kairi?"

"Yeah," Axel glared, "And it's a good thing I didn't trust you. I saw you kiss her, I got pissed, I got drunk, and I got even!"

"She kissed me!" Roxas took a step forward, his hands balled into fists as he seethed, "And if you were watching then you know I punched her in the face for doing that as soon as I got over the shock!"

"Don't lie to me!" Axel spat, "You just sat there!"

"Only for a moment! I was shocked!"

"…you really pushed her away?"

"No," Roxas growled, "I really punched her in the face! Get out Axel, get dressed and get out. I don't want you in my home anymore."

"Roxas I-"

"NO!" Roxas interrupted, "I don't want to hear it! We're over Axel. Get. Out."

XxXxXx

1. Zidane is the male hero from Final Fantasy IX if you didn't know already. Great game, I highly recommend it.

2. Wolf provided me with this so she gets credit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Please, please, please don't kill me. I'm not done yet. There are 3 more chapters to go. I'm not leaving it at this. I'm working on the next 3 chapters right now. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by Saturday, then the next 2 chapters have to be put out at the same time so it'll be a few days after that for the rest. But the goal is to have this all done by next Saturday. You have no idea how evil I felt when I switched from Axel to Roxas for this chapter. I felt like scum. I had to keep reminding myself how it's going to end in order to get through. Just ask ilovecats86, she and I were chatting when I switched. So now I'm going to work on the next chapter, please review, they make me happy. Feel free to flame me, I deserve it._


End file.
